The Asari Spectre
by darksider45
Summary: Tela Vasir has met Commander Dakota "Koda" White Shepard, a few years ago before he was assigned to the SSV Normandy. Seeing the man again, has spiked emotions she haven't felt since that time. Rated M for language and Sex. Paragon/Ruthless/Colonist Shepard.
1. Chapter 1

**The Asari Spectre**

**Here's a start to the series I'm adding to my queue, I may do this one all the way to the end of ME3 and after.**

**I hope you like it! **

* * *

A man stepped up to a police line. An Asari Policewoman held her hand up to signal him to not to cross.

"Hold it! This place is locked down. You're not allowed!" She ordered.

"What's going on here?" The man asked, confused on what happened.

"Someone tried to kill your friend, Dakota." A familiar female voice came out from behind.

The Commander looked past the Asari policewoman, it was another Asari and he knew who it was.

"Tela Vasir. What a surprise." He told the woman, as he smiled.

"Long time, no see, Shepard." She smiled back as she came down the steps.

Tela turned to the law enforcement officers, "You are all dismissed."

The policewoman by the door objected, "But, you can't do that!"

"She has Spectre Authority, ma'am." Dakota told the woman, politely. She just glared at him before gazing at Vasir then stomping through the holographic police line and past him. She was followed by the rest of the law enforcement officers in the apartment. Dakota walked in, smiling at his old friend.

"It's been a long time, no wear for tear, huh?" He joked.

She chuckled a bit, "No, not yet, but it's good to see you too."

Tela wore blue and white armor. The Blue covered her upper torso and arms while the white covered her stomach and her upper legs with more blue covering her lower legs. Dakota wore the same colors but his entire armor was covered in blue while his N7 Stripe was white.

"How are your biotics?" He asked, curiously.

"They're better." She answered him, glowing in the blue glow as she proved it, "Yours?" She asked Shepard.

He charged his as he showed her, "Upgrades." He told her, chuckling a bit.

"Nice." She replied, smiling at him.

"So what happened here?" The Commander asked her, spreading his arms out while looking about.

She pointed to a curved window with a hole with cracked glass around it, "Someone tried to assassinate Liara."

He walked over to the glass, examining the impact.

"She's paranoid but she got out." Vasir commented.

Dakota recognized the bullet hole, "It was an M-92 Mantis shot." He told Tela, as he turned to face her.

She was impressed, "Really? How do you know?" She asked curiously.

"Pff, please, I use them." He told her as he pulled out his M-98 Widow.

She grinned, "Favorite?" She asked.

"Hell yes." He told her as he studied his rifle.

"I heard you made it as Humanity's first Spectre and ended up being one of our best." She told him, smiling, again impressed.

"Yeah, but I'm not the one to boast." He told her, laughing a bit, Also blushing slightly.

"I'll have to get you to sign my chest plate." She replied, smiling again.

"You're gonna need a good marker for the fires you run through." He joked.

She laughed again, "Perhaps." She told him.

He holstered his M-98, His biotics were of a Vanguard but he uses a Sniper Rifle. Some people found it strange that he used that combination. He didn't care though; it kept him alive to this day.

"If Liara isn't here then she would've left a message." He inquired.

"I agree, we need to start looking." She replied as she nodded.

The Two split up; Tela searched the ground floor while Dakota went up the stairs to search Liara's bedroom. He took a moment to study the Prothean rocks behind glass along the wall curving to her bed. There were three. He finished examining the rocks and went on with the search. While searching, he asked Vasir,

"How have you been lately, Tela?"

"Ah, you know, stopping trouble here and there. You?"

"Stopping the Collectors, hard work when the galaxy's on your shoulders." He replied, he had to admit, stopping the Collectors were no joke. He preferred Geth instead, but Geth weren't inherently violent. He had to let that go.

"I understand, that kind of stuff wears you out." She told him as she checked a cabinet.

"Yeah, it really does." He agreed with her, "So, anything exciting happen while you and I were out of contact?" He asked.

"Not much," She told him, "There was this one mission where there was trouble on Noveria. The Council contacted me since I was the closest and briefed me that there was trouble developing there. So I went there. As The Council said, there was trouble. Someone bribed the security to take out the administrator of the Research Building. Fortunately There were a couple of guards that didn't change sides and were defending the office. I intervened and took out the ones that were targeting the Administrator."

"Nice." Dakota commented. They were now leaning on the wall facing each other as The Commander listened.

Vasir Continued, "I've decided to find out who bribed the guards and get to the bottom of the incident, so I start looting the dead guards to find out who hired them. I found coordinates at a research station, Peak 54. I asked the administrator for permission to go to the location, and it was granted. I traveled there by shuttle and the front doors were locked. I used my Spectre Authority to get pass any locks I've encountered, and the people who turned the guards were blue suns. I knew because I've contacted somebody and got some Intel."

"What? Blue Suns? What did they want to accomplish using research facilities? I haven't seen any blue sun scientist." He joked at the last part.

Vasir smiled, shaking her head at the joke.

She Went on, "I was prepared on whether either it was going down or up. The Blue Suns immediately opened fire on me when I walked in, I guess they weren't expecting visitors." She said as she grinned.

Koda laughed.

Vasir continued with her story, "After I dealt with the mercs, I went further into the facility. I dealt with any resistance until I found the leader. His name was Davon Frackinson, The Commander of the Blue Suns in the sector. I was face-to-face with him when I came up on him. He had several elite guards and he used them to save his hide." She scowled at the last bit.

"Damn, way to throw people's lives away." He snarled at the part where lives were thrown away.

The two didn't know they were closing distance as they spoke.

"So I pushed the mercs aside with my biotics and ran after him. He pulled out his pistol and fired back at me while I chased him."

"Did you catch him?" Dakota asked.

She shook her head side-to-side.

"What?" He asked, shocked.

"He used a gunship to delay me as he took off in a shuttle." She said with a hint of angriness in her voice.

"I hope you catch him." He replied.

They were now inches apart from each other. It seems Vasir noticed this and started closing in for a kiss, When their lips brushed against each other. They locked on, and they kissed until the two came apart for air.

"Wow…" Dakota was left speechless by the kiss, "That was…" He was blushing madly.

"Incredible?" Vasir managed to blurt out. She, herself was at a loss for words. She's had a crush on the Commander ever since the mission in the past, she had grown to like him, eventually have a mad crush on him. The kiss increased her lust for the man she met years ago.

"I don't know if that's the word to describe it." He Commented.

Dakota has liked Vasir, when he saw her walk down the steps, the recognition of Tela invoked emotions long hidden for her. He thought about the days during that mission.

Vasir was wondering should she do it or what. She'll have to decide later.

"I think we need to look for that message." Tela told her crush.

Dakota rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, I think we should."

They went upstairs and Dakota examined a picture of the SR1 Normandy by Liara's bed. The Picture changed into another picture of Prothean Ruins.

"The data is with one of these artifacts." He told Vasir.

She nodded, "We should start looking then."

They headed back downstairs and after a couple of minutes, Dakota looked at a prothean rock in a small container. He touched the glass and it responded. A pad came out the bottom of the glass with a disc with a red light orbiting it around horizontally. He picked it up and examined it.

"Vasir, I found it." He told her as she was looking at his old destroyed N7 armor Liara had managed to recover.

She came over and he gave it to her so she could see it, "Let's try it on her laptop." She suggested.

Dakota nodded and followed her to Liara's multiscreen terminal. Vasir inserted the disc into the computer and a transmission popped up.

There was a Salarian and he heard liara's voice.

"_Do you have the data, Sekat?_" She asked.

"_Yes. It is worth it?_" He asked back.

"_It's worth it. Where can we meet_?" She asked.

"_Here in my office at the Dracon Trade Center_." He answered her.

"_Ok, I'll be there soon, Liara out_." Liara finished and ended the transmission

Dakota turned to Vasir, "So, They're at the trade center."

"Yeah, come on, My car's outside, I can get us there." She replied.

Shepard nodded and followed her out of Liara's Apartment.

* * *

**That's all folks! (Don't worry, there will be more Chapters.)**

**This "Past Mission" They were thinking about will be discussed later.**

**I hope you liked it! Sorry for the short chapter. I'm still trying to plan out what will happen. ( A little teaser. )**

**Any and All Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Asari Spectre**

**Chapter 2**

**Here's Chapter 2 of The Asari Spectre! I hope you enjoy it!**

**The Chapter is shorter than usual! Just letting you know!**

**Hey, Guys! Fellow Reader, NonOmisMoriar, Has helped me by finding a Continuity Probelm that conflicts Chapter 2 with Chapter 4! I've Revised the Sector to make it fit my story properly! Thank You, Again, Sir, For the assist!**

* * *

Dakota and Vasir just took off on their way to The Dracon Trade Center where Liara was meeting a contact in Vasir's car. Koda decided to make conversation.

"This Long?" He asked.

"This Long what?" She replied, confused.

"This long that we have finally reunited?" Koda Answered, happily.

She smiled at him, "Yes...We have." She had water filling her eyes.

Dakota had his own starting up.

"Why didn't you contact me?" She asked, tears rolling down her face, demanding an answer.

"I...I was busy..." He was at a loss for words.

"You still could have called me! I longed to hear your voice! I was dying inside to see your face again!" she told him, tears flowing down her face.

Dakota was speechless, he never meant to hurt her this bad, he damned himself for not calling her.

"I'm...I'm sorry...I never meant to hurt you this bad...Goddamn it!" He cursed as he covered his face in his hands and rested his elbows on his knees as tears flooded his eyes.

"And You died! That tore my heart out and ripped me to pieces!" She told him, with more tears running down her face.

"You aren't the only person who missed someone...I missed you...I was craving to see you again...to see your beautiful eyes that soothed my very soul...to see your gorgeous face that has always kept me going." He said while tears moistened his cheeks.

"I would kill myself before even thinking about putting you through that pain..." He Told her.

She smiled at the man she loved as ran tears down her face as he said those words.

"Do you forgive me?" Was the question that exited his mouth, hoping she did. It would devastate him if she didn't.

She smiled lovingly at him, "Yes...I forgive you. I love you and I could never hate you." She told him.

Dakota's heart froze at the words.

"And I love you." He told her, giving her a loving smile.

She pulled him in for a built-up passionate kiss; She stayed like that until she separated for air. She has never had someone anyone . A few tears escaped from her. Dakota took his hands and put them on the face that melted him. He wiped the tears away with his thumbs and gave her a heart-warming smile. Her mood brightened, she was still thinking should she do it or not.

Koda frowned, "There's one reason for you to hate me."

Tela gave him a confused look.

"Torfan…" He told her.

"You did what you had to…" She trailed off.

"I sent my entire squad to their deaths, and came out the only one alive. I should be dead for that."

"Don't say that!" She told him, Shocked.

"It's true and you know it!" He told her.

"At least, you're alive!" She retaliated.

"When I shouldn't." He finished for her.

"Then we wouldn't have met and I wouldn't have you to love!" She told him as her emotions got the better of her.

"And I wouldn't have a beautiful Asari to come back to." He said as he smiled.

"Aw…" she said sweetly and pulled him in for another kiss. It was full of love. She shed tears as he finished.

Their car stopped moving as they landed in front of The Dracon Trade Building. When they separated for air, Dakota put his hand on her gorgeous face as he withdrew his hand lining with her jaw. He gave her a warm smile and spoke,

"Time to get to work, honey." He told her.

"Honey? That's new." She replied, as she smiled at him affectionately.

Dakota took one last look into her stunning eyes before opening her skycar's door. They both exited and studied the building. Then All of a Sudden, the third floor of the building exploded, throwing them off their feet, they got back up.

"What?!" Vasir Thought.

"Liara's in there!" Dakota told her as he pointed to the now-burning level.

I'll go up top and work my way down!" She told him as she got back in her skycar.

"Be Careful! I'll go in from here!" He replied.

"I will!" She said as she closed the door.

"And I love you." She told him when the door completely closed to where he couldn't hear her.

She lifted the car to the top of the roof, got out, and entered through a shaft.

* * *

**Sorry for the chapter being even shorter! I hope I made up for it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Asari Spectre**

**Chapter 3**

**Here's the next chapter! Like I said, there will be changes to the Content to fit my story. I'll try to make it to where you won't get lost.**

**And thank you those who are following my story! That drives me forward!**

**I chose to upload this Chapter instead of the next chapter of "Don't Leave Me" and expanded this chapter to make up for the shortness of Chapter 2!**

**Anyway, here's Chapter 3!**

* * *

Dakota took out his M-5 Phalanx Pistol out of its holster as he entered the trashed Dracon Trade Center. He noticed elevators on the right, he went over and see if it will work, and it didn't.

"Shit." He said out loud.

"Something wrong?" Came Vasir's Voice through his communicator.

"Elevators are not working, I have to take the stairs." He answered her.

"Ok, Be careful, love." She told him.

"No Promises." He joked as he moved for the stairs on the other side of the room.

"You always find yourself in trouble, don't you?" she asked,

He grinned to himself, "Yep. I always attract the bad guys."

"You do, don't you?" She replied.

Dakota went up the stairs and found another step of stairs in the middle of the room going up right. He moved then he heard someone.

"Mercs….bombs…." He said something else but The Commander couldn't hear him.

He ran to a wounded man by the stairs, and the man drew his last breath before he could give him medi-gel.

"God-Damn it!" He cursed as he wasn't fast enough.

"What happened?" Tela asks him, with concern in her voice.

"A man was wounded by a staircase and he died before I could give him medi-gel. Shit!" He cursed to himself as he explained to Vasir on the event.

"Don't blame yourself…" She told him.

"It is for me to blame myself. I was too busy listening to him…" He trailed off.

"Don't let this slow you down!" She told him.

His motivation increased as she said that, "You're right. I'm on the move. Thank you." He told her as he went up the stairs.

Tela smiled to herself, She managed to raise her lover's spirits.

Koda found himself in a large office. There was a wall in front of him with a big window. He went along the wall to find two doors, one facing him and another to the left. He then saw an object get thrown at his feet, when he identified it. It was too late for him to dodge.

"Oh Shi…" he was cut off as he tried dove to the left behind the wall to avoid the flashbang. It blinded him and his hearing went blank. When he got up, two mercs wearing white armor with a symbol in red painted on, came around the corner with guns raised at him. Dakota charged his biotics and lifted them both then slammed them down to the hard floor, breaking their necks. Dakota grabbed his dropped Phalanx and radioed Vasir.

"Vasir, there are mercs and they are heavily armed!" He told her.

"Say hello to The Shadow Broker's Private Army!" She replied.

"Shit, well I'll meet you at Liara's contact's office." He said to her.

"I'll be there." She replied.

Dakota ran back to the large window he saw and broke it by shooting it. He jumped over the vault and dove for cover as more mercs flooded into the office room. He checked his pistol and raised his weapon as he peeked out of cover, taking down three mercs before he was out. He crouched behind cover again and reloaded. He did the same thing, but only downing two more mercs. The Biotic went back to cover and reloaded again. After five minutes of fighting, he made it out of the office complex with a few rounds in his armor. He looted any merc he came over for ammo.

The Commander found himself in more hallways. He readied his Phalanx as he maneuvered the corridors. A few merc would come around the corner and he would put them down for good. He noticed a staircase going up. He ran up the steps and he was in a large room. He saw another corridor on the other side of the room only to be guarded by several more mercs. He holstered his M-5 and pulled out his M-98 Widow. The room was big enough for him to have some practice. He set the barrel on the edge of a plant square. He spotted his first enemy and *BOOM* as he fired the massive Rifle, Exploding the merc to pieces. He pulled the charging handle as the empty clip was ejected and he inserted another. He pushed the Charging handle back up as he searched for his next target. He noticed a merc trying to flank him to the right. He took out his pistol with his left hand while his right held his M-98 up, and he downed the merc with a *Pop* *Pop* *Pop*. The merc was down and he put his pistol back to its holster and fired his Widow as a merc wandered into his sights. Again, He reloaded, and blew the head off another merc. Then another not-so-smart merc managed to reach within close quarters of Dakota. When he tried to melee. The Biotic kicked him when he let his widow touch the ground. He, then tool the barrel of his M-98 and swung right at the merc, hitting his head broadside. When he hit the ground, Koda took the barrel of his Widow and lined the stock up on the unconscious merc. He swung the widow behind him and came down with an overhead hammer. The merc's head splattered EVERYWHERE. The body spasm a bit before shutting down for good.

"_Ah, The smell of head smashing in the morning_." He praised his kill in his head.

He reloaded his Widow and holstered it as he prepared to use his biotics to finish the rest. He smashed two mercs against the wall and threw a piece of medium-sized debris at the last one, crushing every bone in the guy's body. He heard the cracks from where he was. He moved toward the corridor he saw earlier and found another staircase going up, blocked by fire. He saw a room on the right and entered, then activated the fire extinguisher system as the liquid took the fire out. The Biotic ran up the stairs to find a door on the far side of the narrow room. He jogged over there and opened the door. He saw a round console with holographic logging system. He walked over and checked it.

"Vasir, Liara just logged in. she's here." He told her over his communicator.

"Ok, I'll be there."

He walked over to the other door and opened it. only to see a merc pointing a gun at a dead Salarian sliding down the wall. Then the merc was shot, He fell to the ground to reveal Vasir.

"Damn it. If I was a few seconds faster!" She told him.

"Have you seen Liara?"

"I haven't seen her. Do you see her body anywhere?" She asked him.

"Because that body is right here!" Liara told Vasir as she came out of the shadows with a Locust pointing it at Vasir.

"Wait, Liara! She's a friend!" He held up his hand when he walked between the two Asari.

"Are you sure? She's the one who tried to kill me! I saw her go into my apartment after I fled! She killed Sekat to obtain the Data Disc! She works for the Shadow Broker!"

Dakota turned to Vasir, He was still confused, "Tela, Is this true?"

She hung her head low, "Yes. I'm sorry…" She was cut off.

"Sorry isn't enough! Where is the Data Disc?!" Liara questioned Vasir.

She pulled out a disc from behind her back, "Here." She said sadly, lying to Dakota hurt her deeply.

Before She could give the disc to Liara, someone dropped from above, deploying a biotic shockwave, Dakota was quicker though. He pulled a biotic shield to protect himself and Liara, and He looked at the attacker, it was another Asari wearing the traditional black commando outfit. She picked up the disc Vasir dropped and when she saw Dakota put his shield down, she broke the glass behind her with biotics, throwing the shards toward them. This time, Liara pulled her Biotic Shield up, and when the shards landed.

"You Bitch!" Koda told the Asari

Dakota Sprinted and knocked the Asari over the edge, they spun as the two punched each other trying to gain advantage over one another. They were at least three stories up from the same room Dakota fought in. They were barely half way when The Asari biotically pushed Dakota down to the ground, and He hit the ground hard. When Asari landed gently by using her biotics, she ran. Followed by Liara jumping down and running after her. Liara didn't even look back to see if he was okay, The Asari with the disc ran down the stairs as two mercs ran up the steps to stop pursers but they were killed as Liara pushed them into the walls with her biotics.

Vasir jumped from the room and landed next to Dakota with her biotics, who was groaning as he rolled over.

"Dakota! Are You okay?" She asked, worried.

"Yeah, might have a few fractured ribs probably." He said as pain spiked through his sides, "What about you?"

"I'm fine. It's you, I'm worrying about." She told him with a hint of concern in her voice.

Vasir applied Medi-gel to her crush. Koda felt the pain melt away slightly as the application worked. Vasir helped him up when he tried to stand.

"Thanks." He thanked her.

"Can you walk?" She asked, as she helped him up.

"Yeah, we need to catch up with Liara." He told her as he took out his Phalanx when mercs entered the room from a door on the far side of the room. Vasir took out her M-15 Vindicator. They both dove for cover as the mercs opened fire on the two.

"I finally get to see you in action." Vasir told him, smiling

"And I, you." He replied, smiling back.

Vasir popped out of protection and downed three mercs with three bursts.

"Damn!" He told her, Surprised.

She grinned at him.

Dakota popped out of cover and downed three more mercs with headshots.

"Now, that's just showing off!" She rebelled to him.

"Only to you, Tela, Only to you." He grinned at her as he said that.

She rolled her eyes and resumed killing mercs as they popped out of cover. Dakota joined in and they finished the rest together. They regrouped and banged fists.

"That was good." She told him.

"You're good." He complimented her.

She Blushed at the praise, "Not I'm not. You are." She told him.

"No, you are." He told her as he looked into her beautiful eyes.

She blushed even more. Dakota noticed this.

"I mean it, You took those three mercs down like they were nothing. Just BANG BANG BANG and they were down." He praised her again.

"Oh Stop already!" She told him.

"No." Was his simple response, and Vasir glared at him with her mouth agape.

"What?" He asked, innocently.

She shook her head at him as they moved on.

After minutes of navigating where Dakota has come in at, Liara radioed them.

"She's getting away!" She said with urgency.

"We're on our way!" Dakota replied.

They moved until they were at the entrance floor again. More mercs came in while throwing flashbangs. The two turned away from the grenades to avoid being blinded. They both dove for cover again, as they prepped to return fire at the mercenaries. Dakota popped out of cover with his M-98, he targeted the Salarian engineers first since they packed the most trouble. He lined one in his sights with his bipod on his Widow on the cover he was behind. He exhaled and pulled the trigger. He pulled back the charging handle and ejected the clip. He put in a new one and prepped to shoot again. He spotted another lizard, got him in his sights, and pulled the trigger. That was the last of the Salarians. He reloaded his widow and holstered it. He took out his M-5, and just before he could start shooting, Vasir done stole the rest of the kills.

"Aw, no kills for me." He complained.

"Be quiet, you big baby." Vasir joked, she laughed when she saw his facial expression.

"Yes ma'am…" He replied with his head low, jokingly.

She laughed before she replied to him, "Now, come on, Liara needs our help."

He nodded and they went toward the door. More mercs got in their way, Koda and Vasir combined their biotics and shoved them out of the way.

Liara and The Asari was in a firefight in the skycar parking lot. When the Asari noticed Dakota and Vasir running toward them, She activated her Omni-tool to call her skycar. When it arrived, She ran out of cover, shooting at the trio as she jumped off the edge and biotically landed into her car, then took off.

"She's getting away!" Liara shouted.

Vasir was already at her skycar, unlocking it and she motioned for Dakota to drive. She got in the passenger's seat and Koda got in the Driver's seat.

"She's coming with us?!" Liara asked Koda.

"Yes." He simply answered.

"She tried to kill me!" She replied.

"At least, she tried to give your disc back!" He retaliated.

Liara reluctantly got in the back seat, and they took off.

"I'm tracking her car, there she is!" Liara said as she pointed to a black skycar dodging incoming traffic. The Asari seemed to notice them and turned left.

"She went left!" Liara said with desperation in her voice.

"I know!" He replied as they turned.

They maneuvered through the city as they went on a wild goose chase, soon She led then to construction.

"Oh goddess. Not construction!" Liara said.

"Too late!" Koda replied as they went in.

They went through then turned a left and found themselves facing a freighter that was rolling across the corridor.

"truck!" Liara yelled.

Koda took note of it.

"TRUCK!" She yelled again.

"I know!" he told her.

Dakota moved the car to the left and dodged the rolling ship.

"Whew. That was close." Liara said, relieved.

"that was fun." Vasir told Koda.

He grinned at her.

"You're enjoying this." Liara told the two. Slightly shocked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Koda commented.

They continued to follow the black skycar as they moved all over the place, then skytrucks filled with the broker's troops started following them.

"She's got reinforcements!" Liara told the two.

"What kind of weapons does this thing have?" Koda asked.

Vasir laughed at him.

"What?" The Commander asked Vasir, innocently.

"It's a taxi, Shepard! It has a Fare meter!" Liara told him.

"Oh, well. That'll be 200 credits." Koda grinned at her, jokingly.

She just rolled her eyes, while Tela laughed her ass off.

The Asari started dropping proximity mines. Koda avoided the mines with Liara stating the obvious again.

"Don't ruin my car, Dakota!" Vasir told him as he dodged the mines.

"No promises." He replied, grinning evilly.

"I mean it!" She told him.

He laughed.

He continued dodging the mines until she ran out. They were both in a traffic lane again. Off in the distance, Dakota could see another freighter flying awkwardly, The Asari's Skycar bumped into the tip of the freighter, damaging her vehicle. Koda saw a streak of smoke coming out of the back of her car. He pulled alongside the car. Vasir opened the door.

"What are you doing?" Liara asked her.

"Watch and See, Liara." Koda told her, grinning.

Vasir took Koda's M-5 and fired a couple of shots at the top of the Asari's Skycar, hitting the engine. The Asari in the Skycar snarled at them as Vasir delivered the final shot. The car went streaking down to the top of a building with the words "Azure" On top. The car crashed along the edge of the floor.

* * *

The Asari groaned as she opened her skycar's door. A mech walked up, and she pulled her pistol out and shot the robot a couple of times, destroying it.

"I crash-landed on Azure, send me some damn backup!" She radioed.

She started moving away from the crash site and escape so she can recover.

* * *

Dakota landed Vasir's Skycar in the parking lot next to the crash. He killed the engine and Tela opened her car's door, when everyone got out, she closed and locked the door.

"Come on, we can get in through the entrance." Liara explained.

Tela and Dakota nodded and followed her up the steps to the upper parking lot where the front door was, but it was blocked by two of the Broker's Trucks.

"The entrance's blocked, and we got company!" Tela told the two.

Dakota looked and saw a truck with a broker squad, led by a Salarian.

"Not that guy, again." He said.

"Are you complaining?" Vasir asked as she grinned at him.

"No." He replied.

"Then kill him." She told him as she readied her katana.

"Fine." He replied as he pulled his M-98 out of its holster.

Dakota set his sniper on a skycar as he lined up his sights with the Salarian leader. Just before he could pull the trigger, a merc hit him with the butt of his rifle on the side of the head. He recoiled from the hit and he kicked the merc back, and again, grabbed the barrel of his M-98 and swung at the merc's head. The poor guy wasn't wearing a helmet. The impact ended up hiting him and breaking his neck, killing him instantly.

"Dumbass." He told the dead merc.

The Commander turned his attention to another truck arriving. He seized the opportunity and flipped his rifle to where the stock was in his shoulder again. He aimed at the driver and fired. The recoil from the rifle pushed him back slightly but he was still on his feet. His face lit up as the truck went crashing into the low wall behind him, creating a path to the Crash site. Vasir just finished the last merc with a headshot. They regrouped.

"Did you do that?" Liara asked, eyes wide.

"Yep, luck." Koda grinned.

Tela chuckled and Liara shrugged. The group moved on. They reached the crash-site in seconds.

"She isn't here." Dakota stated the obvious.

"There!" Liara pointed to a purple blood trail.

"Good idea, let's follow it." Tela suggested.

Dakota ended up wandering inside and heard voices.

"Please don't kill me, Please don't Kill Me, I will quit and get a job at the Citadel! I will donate to Charity!" A female voice said.

Liara giggled, Tela snickered and Koda laughed hard.

The Commander followed the voice and it led to a room with two Asari and a man. They didn't seem to notice the three in the room. Dakota turned to see a vid on a large screen with Asari dancing in stripper clothes.

"uh." Koda was confused, "What is this place?"

Vasir Snickered again.

"Azure. It's a luxury resort with an… exotic edge. "Azure" is a slang for a part of the Asari's body in some areas of Illium."

"Where on the Asari body?" Koda asked. Still confused.

"Mainly in the lower reaches. Near the Bottom."

Dakota got the message and walked out of the room, barely holding a straight face. Tela laughed again loudly. Liara merely shook her head.

"Oooooook. Let's go." He said.

Tela was in tears from laughing, "That was hilarious!" She said, unable to contain her laughter.

"Laugh it up, Laugh it up." He told her, Grinning. Hearing her laugh was the most beautiful sound to him, he hasn't heard her laugh in years.

After Tela regained her self-control, she pulled her Vindicator out of its holster, "I haven't laughed like that for a while!" She told her crush.

"Good to see you loosen up a bit." He replied, smiling at her.

They continued to follow the trail along the balcony.

"She's lost a lot of blood." Koda commented.

"She's a commando. What'd you expect?" Tela Told him.

"She's tough, I give her that much." Koda replied.

The trio continued until the blood led through a door. Dakota opened it and the trail led to the other side of the room through another door. They walked over there with weapons in hand. Dakota had his Phalanx out, and opened the door. Dakota spotted The Asari limping past a few folks who were having a good time, totally oblivious to the Bleeding Asari.

Dakota motioned for his two Asari to get closer as he whispered to them. They nodded as they understood.

Liara and Tela rushed to her.

"Stop, It's over!" Liara told the Asari.

The Asari stopped, she looked a woman standing next to her. She charged her Biotics as she used them to boost her movement in grabbing the woman while pulling her Carnifex pistol in a hostage situation.

Liara snarled at the Asari.

"Drop your weapons or she dies!" She told them, pushing the pistol to the woman harder. The woman started crying.

"Please, I have a Son." She pleaded.

"Aw, hear that?" She told the two in front of her, "I hear losing the mother is a tragic experience that haunts the kids forever."

Tela whispered to her and told her what to do.

"Are You kidding?" Liara told her.

"What?" the Asari glared at Liara.

"I've hunted the Shadow Broker for years!" She told the Asari, "He's running from me and he will not get far!"

The Asari still had her pistol aimed at the woman, "So?"

"You won't get your payment if you keep stalling!" Liara told her.

The Asari pointed her pistol at Liara, "You're Bluffing!" She accused.

Dakota fired his Widow at the Asari from his perch at the end of the balcony, aiming for the Pistol. The shot hit the pistol square on and destroyed it, injuring the Asari's hand in the process. The Asari let the hostage go and she held on to her own hand as if it's about to come off. Dakota reloaded his M-98.

"NOW, VASIR!" Dakota shouted to his Asari.

Tela took a nearby table with biotics and slammed it into The Asari. The Asari went flying into a nearby pool. She got up and she went right back down as Dakota nailed her again. She got up again and started shooting at Dakota with an M-8 Avenger. She biotically charged into Vasir, Tela was knocked onto her back as she was taken off her feet. Dakota just got finished reloading and fired at The Asari again, getting her off of Vasir. Dakota started the process of reloading again. Vasir got up and before she could start shooting, The Asari biotically charged up into a room above. She radioed for reinforcements.

Two trucks came down from the sky with trunks full of mercs. Dakota was running out of ammo, So he will only shoot if someone needs help. His Two girls worked together as they downed one merc after another. Soon there were no more mercs and the hiding Asari came back out to play. Vasir and Liara combined their biotics as Liara threw a singularity and Vasir added the finishing touch with a warp, causing the dark hole to explode. It sent the Asari flying into the wall of the building. She retaliated by picking Vasir up with biotics and slamming her into one of the abandoned trucks. The Truck Exploded. She pushed Liara to the far right of the battlefield.

"TELA!" Dakota shouted as he witnessed the act.

He saw Vasir crawl out of the truck, gripping her side as a large shard of metal penetrated her. He sighted his Widow on the Asari closing in on Vasir. He aimed for the Head and fired. Her shields blocked the shot.

"Shit!" He cursed.

He let his M-98 down to the floor and pulled out his Phalanx. The He fired up his biotics as rage fueled him and he biotically charge the closing Asari. He hit her full force when she raised her shotgun to finish her. She was taken off her feet, and she hit the ground on her back. Dakota stepped up to her, and pointed his M-5 between the eyes.

"Bitch." He said before pulling the trigger.

He quickly ran over to Vasir. She was bloodied everywhere.

"No, Don't die on me yet, Tela!" He told her as he steadily applied medi-gel to her wounds.

Liara recovered from her attack earlier and walked over to the dead Asari. She recovered the disc and walked off back the way they came from.

Vasir coughed up blood. She activated her own medi-gel systems.

"Please, don't die on me, Vasir." The Commander told her.

"I'm fine…" She told him. She ended up coughing some more blood.

"No, You're not. You have a large piece of Metal in you." He mentioned the metal sticking out of her left side.

"It's not that far in." She replied with her voice croaked.

"Maybe, but you've lost a lot of blood. Can you walk?" He asked her, worrying very much about her. He cared a lot.

She gave him a warm smile as she caught the care in his voice, He cared for her. He is the world to her right now.

"I think so." She guessed.

"Here." He told her as he picked her up, baby-style.

"The medi-gel should keep the wound occupied until we get to the Normandy." He told her as he carried his Asari to catch up with Liara. He went by his perch to pick up his M-98 he left earlier.

Vasir must be dreaming right now. Nobody has cared this much for her. Her Heart has melted at that thought. She looked at her savior. He was sweating heavily, and he looked even more handsome this close. He saved her when that stupid bitch raised a shotgun in her face, and right now, he's carrying her, not wanting to lose her.

Dakota was on the brink of overusing his biotics. Charging at that distance fired up his L4 implants. He opened the door to the hotel and found Liara standing there with her Omni-tool activated. She turned when she heard the door open. Her eyes went wide when she saw Vasir in Dakota's arms.

"She's still alive?" She asked Koda.

"Hey, she helped you, so she deserves a second chance." He retaliated.

"Oh, not that! That!" She directed at the metal sticking out of Vasir's side.

"I know, I need to get her to the Normandy." He told her, calmly.

"I'm ok, Dakota." Vasir tried to reassure him.

"That medi-gel won't last long with that big a piece." He replied to her, trying to reason with her.

"It can last a bit longer." She said to him.

"I worry about you, okay? I don't want to lose you!" He admitted to her, Even in front of Liara, but she didn't show any emotion. She was all caught up in saving her friend, Feron.

Tela was left speechless about what he just said. He worries about her! He doesn't want to lose her! Tears started rolling down her face as what she just thought about him was true.

"Hey, Hey, Hey. Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, it's just…" She trailed off.

"It's just what?" He asks.

"That you care about me…" Tela trailed off again as her emotions got the best of her. She had tears rolling down her gorgeous face.

Liara went to another part of the room, out of earshot of the two.

"Of course, I do. I love you." He admitted again.

"I love you too." Tela told Koda.

Dakota's heart fell to the ground as he listened to those three words exit her mouth.

"Let's get you out of here before Liara takes off." He told her.

Vasir laughed. His mood brightened just because of that.

He moved over to Liara with Tela in his arms. He heard a deep voice playing from her Omni-tool.

"_Eliminate T'Soni and Vasir. Retrieve the data. Civilian Casualties are not a concern_." Came the recording's voice.

Tela snarled at the recording, "And that's the Shadow Broker? How dare he tries to kill me!" She protested.

"He was probably aware of your relationship with Dakota." Liara answered her.

Vasir nodded in agreement.

"We're ready." Dakota told Liara.

"I sent the coordinates of the Shadow Broker's Base to the Normandy's navigation system, we can be there in a few hours." Liara replied as she turned to walk.

Dakota followed her until she spoke again, "If he decides to kill Feron…" She was cut off by Dakota.

"We'll get Feron out of there alive, Liara. I promise." He reassured her.

"I know, You're here to help like always." She replied.

"And that's not a good thing?" He asked.

"When we first met on Therum, You fought the Geth and a Krogan Battlemaster while I coward. Now, You're doing it again. I'm still leaning on you for help." She told him.

"That's what friends do, Liara." Dakota replied happily.

She turned and walked out the door. With Vasir still in his arms, he followed. They walked along the same balcony they came in.

"I can get us there based on Sekat's data, And the Normandy's Stealth Drive will keep us undetected." Liara told them as she walked.

She continued, "The Shadow Broker's mercenaries are still shooting through Illium, with luck, they won't hit us until it's too late."

"That's a little cold. They killed innocent people." Dakota commented.

"You know what I mean." She replied.

"Do I?" Koda told her, "When I hit the ground back at the trade center, you went after the asari without a backward look, and That was a three story fall!" He told her as she leaned on the rail overlooking the city of Illium.

"A little fall wasn't going to kill you. I had to stay on the chase, I had to stay rational, make the call like I did with Sekat." Liara replied.

"I fractured my ribs! And besides that was the Asari's fault, not yours." The Commander told her.

"Sekat had no idea what the stakes were, I put him in danger to get the data I needed and I got him killed. I would do it again." Liara said as she backed off the rail.

She continued, "From now, things will be different. Get in, Get Feron, and Get out." She said as she walked past the crashed Skycar.

"And Kill anyone who tries to stop us." Liara told Dakota.

"That's it?" He asked appalled on what she just said.

"That's it." She simply answered.

Dakota stopped her, "Will you stop for a minute?" She turned to face him, "We'll be jumping several light years, there's time to talk."

"About What?" She asked.

"You haven't been the same since I came back, Liara." He told her.

She stepped up to him, "What do you want me to say, Shepard? Should I say I mourned you? Should I say I feel Guilty that Feron got captured? I made mistakes. I lost people. I helped get you back and I want to do the same for Feron. I'd sit and talk once we're safe. Until then, it's an insult to the man who saved both of us!"

He nodded, understanding what she was going through, "Okay, I'm sorry. Let's go."

Liara moved on and Dakota with Tela in his arms followed her.

"What was that about?" Vasir asked.

"I'll tell you aboard the Normandy." He replied.

She nodded as they went to Vasir's Car.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this Chapter! I found myself hooked as I typed it!**

**Thank you for reading and those following my story!**

**Any and All reviews are greatly appreciated! I need some reviews, damn it!**

**Sorry for the long Wait! The next chapter is sort of like 3 Chapters in one! It's a special one! I'm sure you'll do more than like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Asari Spectre**

**Chapter 4**

**Hey guys! **

**Sorry for making you wait so long! I've packed this chapter into a special one! I've been hooked on it and I worked on it the best I could! I hope you will find more than a great chapter!**

***WARNING* There is a little "something" at the end and a little bit excessive language throughout the story!**

**Soon, when I complete one or two of my stories, I may start taking requests on more stories, If you seem to can't write it yourself. (I'm not blaming you.) I ould prefer paragon, male shepards, please.**

**If you end up Requesting with one with a female Shepard, I will probably have difficulty since I never done a femshep play-through. I hope you try to refrain from those, please.**

**here's Chapter 4 of The Asari Spectre! I hope you do more than enjoy it!**

* * *

Dakota carried a wounded Tela Vasir to her skycar in the Azure parking lot, he's willing to do anything to keep her alive. He walked along the rails that led to the crashed Skytruck and he carried her down the ramp that was made by the vehicle. The Commander went to the lower parking lot where Tela's car was waiting along with Liara. Vasir activated her Omni-Tool, unlocked and opened her car. Koda carried her to the passenger's side and set her down gently, trying not to move the large piece of metal that was stuck in her, the wound was being held together by the medi-gel Koda has applied earlier.

Liara got in the back while Dakota, the driver's side. He fired up the engine and set on autopilot to Nos Astra Docking and Trading Floor. While the car drove itself, he turned to Vasir,

"Are you okay? Are you Comfortable?" He asked, concerned.

She nodded, then winced at the pain that spiked in her waist, Koda noticed this.

"Are you sure?" He asked, "we might have to reapply the medi-gel."

"I'm okay for now..." She told him, smiling at him for his concern.

Liara remained silent as she looked ahead, hoping they will get to Feron before something happens to him.

"So, do you want to help Liara and I take down the Shadow Broker?" He asked her. Liara looked at him from the backseat.

Vasir thought about it for a minute, if she accepted, she can spend more time with Dakota. The man she loved since the beginning, She decided.

She smiled at him in response, "let's take the fucker down. He's got it coming for him." she said as she grinned.

Dakota gave her a big smile, "That's the Tela Vasir I love!" He replied happily.

He was glad she decided to come along with them, He wanted to be with her. He sighed happily as a relief. He laid his head back, maybe...just maybe... She might accept something else. He'll ask soon enough.

Dakota activated his Omni-Tool and Contacted Dr. Chakwas. She answered.

"_Yes, Commander?_" She asked, curious on why she was contacted.

"Karin, I have someone with me that needs medical attention when we get back, do you think you think you can heal her before we get to our destination?." He replied.

"_How long do we have?_" She asked.

"At least a couple of hours." He answered.

"_I'll see what I can do, Commander._" She told Koda before they ended the call.

Dakota turned to Tela.

"We'll get you patched up aboard the Normandy, afterwards, I'll show you the ship." He told her, giving her a warm smile.

"I'm sure I'll enjoy it." She replied with a smile of her own.

* * *

Dakota directed the car by his beloved SR2 Normandy, Tela was studying the ship.

"So, this is the Normandy, you were talking about?" She asked her love, curiously.

He nodded while he gave her a warm smile.

When she saw the SR2 symbol, deep inside, Tela was quietly weeping as the bad memories came into her mind.

* * *

_She walked into her apartment on the Citadel, given to her by the Council. She flopped on the nearby couch, thinking about Dakota. She grabbed her datapad sitting on the table by her couch, she flipped her leg on top of the other as she scanned through the news, she grabbed her glass that was filled with Asari wine. She took a sip from her glass, she saw one particular topic on the news that made her drop the glass, shattering on the hard floor below with her mouth agape. She read the words;_

_COMMANDER DAKOTA WHITE SHEPARD DECLARED DEAD_

_She raised her hand to her face as she read the story from her crush's former crew after their ship, the SR1 was destroyed by an unknown enemy. They said that the Commander was spaced after saving the Normandy's pilot, Joker. Sacrificing himself for his crew, Liara, Didn't want to leave his side, but he gave her orders to evacuate the Normandy. She reluctantly complied and got the crew who were alive, out._

_Tela pushed the datapad aside as she sobbed for her crush, the man who saved her a long time ago. She cried for awhile. She tried going to the council to help the Alliance find his body, but they simply refused. She felt lost, hopeless, and useless. She had a picture of him and her together, standing side by side after the mission they've completed, by her bed. She'd look and touch the man standing next to her who was smiling._

* * *

"Joker, open up the Cargo bay doors." Dakota told his pilot, while still in Vasir's Car, floating in front of the Normandy.

"_What? Why? Oh, you're not buying animals, are you?" _The Pilot replied.

"No, Joker, I have a dear friend aboard who's wounded and we are taking her car with us." Koda replied, "now open the damn doors, already!" He ordered.

"_Okay, okay! Opening the doors now._" The pilot said as he complied.

Tela watched as pressure exited out of the sides of the doors while they opened. When they were wide open, Dakota guided the car to the side opposite of the Cerberus Shuttle. He opened the doors and Liara was the first out as she examined the ship.

The Commander looked at his love, "Well, we're here." He told her, happily.

She smiled, "it seems like it." She replied.

The Commander exited and went over to Vasir's side. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her back up the same way he did before.

He turned to Liara, who was still looking around the Cargo bay.

"If you want, Garrus is in the Gunnery station on Deck 3 and Tali is on the engineering deck on Deck 4." He told her, smiling at her.

She gave a small smile back, "How do you get there?" She asked, lost.

Dakota motioned for her to follow, he headed over to the elevator in the back of the bay. The trio entered and Dakota gently let Vasir stand while supporting her with one arm. He shows the two on how to operate the elevator. Once they both understood, He looked at Liara,

"What are you going to do?" He asked, curiously.

"I am going to see Joker at the bridge and tell him about Hagalaz." She answered him.

He nodded his approval and punched in the holographic pad for Deck Three. When the elevator got there, Dakota picked Vasir up and carried her to the med-bay, baby-style again. When he passed by the Mess Hall, some of his crew gave him confused looks,

"_I'll tell them about her, later." _The Commander thought.

The door to the Med-Bay opened up with Dr. Chakwas turning around in her chair, with a surprised look on her face as she saw the way Dakota was holding Tela, then the metal piece.

"What happened here?" She asked as Koda set Vasir down while supporting her,then Karin recognized her, "Tela?" She asked.

Tela nodded while giving her a smile.

"Yes, Doctor. She got this metal piece stabbed into her when an Asari slammed her into a truck." He explained as he led her to one of the medical tables.

The Doctor walked over and examined the wound, which was still being held together by the medi-gel.

"This will require time to remove this object." she told Dakota, who was worried.

Vasir winced again as pain spiked through her again while Karin moved the object slightly.

"Can you get it out, Karin? That's all I want to know." He replied, still worried.

Karin caught his nervousness, Did he love her?

"Of course, with the right equipment, I can get it done." She replied.

"I will give you any amount of credits, you require, Doctor." He told her.

That's what got Karin thinking, of course! The time they spent together during the mission on Benning has gotten the two close, they were similar to each other in many ways.

"I will get it out safely, Dakota." She told him with a reassuring smile.

He sighed a relief, and he held hands with his love for a minute.

"I will be okay, Dakota, don't worry about me." She reassured him.

"I will try not to." He told her with a weak smile.

"Commander, if you can excuse us, I must start in order to complete it in time for her to heal." Karin requested of him. He nodded and looked into Vasir's stunning eyes before he let go of her hand. He exited the Med-Bay and saw the windows darken as Dr. Chakwas started the procedure.

He went over to the table in the Mess Hall and simply waited. He was worried, he already almost lost her before and she lost him once. He sat there as he remembered the mission back on Benning.

* * *

_Arcturus Station_

Dakota walked in the briefing room where Hackett had requested him to be, and he found the old man standing in front of a holo-screen with an image of a planet. He wondered what planet it was, he shrugged it off and went to stand next to Steven. Dakota was a Lieutenant Commander, but he was getting close to the rank he wanted to achieve.

"Lieutenant Commander." Hackett Greeted him.

"Admiral." Koda greeted back as he saluted.

The man nodded as he acknowledged the salute.

"What is the purpose of this?" The lieutenant asked, directing at the picture on screen.

"Your next mission." The Admiral answered him as he turned to face Koda.

Dakota tried to remember which planet it was, then he got it.

"On Benning?" Dakota replied, curiously.

The Admiral nodded again.

Planet Benning was a Garden world in the Arcturus Prime in the Euler Cluster. The closest garden planet to Arcturus Station. It was an important staging area for starship repair and maintenance as well as a primary food source for the Station.

"Why there? What's going on?" The Lieutenant asked.

"We believe there are gun smugglers as well as leaders of some groups of Batarian Pirates meeting to gather up weapons and other Arsenal of destruction. Which was probably a result from Torfan. We are sending you there undercover to scout out the smugglers, but you won't be alone." He told the young lieutenant.

The Admiral turned to face a beautiful Asari walking in with her blue and white armor on with a symbol on both of her shoulders stating that she was a Spectre.

" And the local authorities have been told about your mission, they will offer you their help if you require it." The Admiral told Dakota, Koda nodded in acknowledgement.

"Lieutenant, Admiral." She greeted the two. She shook hands with Hackett first then Dakota.

"Lieutenant, this is Tela Vasir. She's going to be the one leading this operation. She's not Alliance, I know, but one of the smugglers contacted us, he's willing to give information about the trade for the right price." The Admiral explained.

Dakota nodded as he understood, pondering the briefing, "So the Undercover part is to keep them from being spooked?" Koda asked the Admiral.

"Yes, which means we will have to look like we're together." Tela told him.

His eyes went wide, "Wait, What?" He asked.

She chuckled then nodded, "Yes, Dakota. We will have to look like boyfriend and girlfriend." She told him as she grinned at him.

He thought about it for a minute, Being together with THIS gorgeous Asari?

He grinned back, "then we will have a lot to talk about." He joked.

She smiled at him and turned to Hackett.

"I guess that's all?" She asked The Admiral.

Dakota interjected, "Wait, Can we still carry a concealed pistol? I don't like walking out there when there's a chance of that defector alerting the smugglers and the Batarians."

"I agree." Vasir agreed.

"Yes, as long as no-one sees them." Hackett told the two.

Tela nodded and Dakota saluted and the two exited the room.

"I think we're going to be best friends." Dakota commented as he grinned at Vasir.

"I think so, too." She replied as she gave the same back to Koda.

The two headed to the hanger where the assigned officer of a freighter was to take Dakota and Tela to a dock on Benning for "Repairs". From there, They will go to a hotel where their room was already paid for. After settling in, they would contact the Smuggler and see what they will have to do then.

The two continued to navigate through the station until they gotten to hangar bay E56, Dakota looked at the directions again and led them to the freighter. The Freighter wasn't very big, it was the size enough to carry a few large things.

Dakota carried his beloved M-98 Widow and his reliable M-5 Phalanx pistol, had a bag of consists of various clothes, he also packed his armor, which was blue and white in color, and other necessities.

Tela brought her M-15 Vindicator and her M-23 Scimitar Shotgun. Along with typical Asari robes and clothing. Same as Dakota, she packed her Spectre Armor as well.

"There she is." Koda told Tela.

"That's her." Vasir finished for him.

Koda grinned at her, he KNOWS he's going to get along with Tela, just fine.

She grinned back and they moved on to meet with the captain.

The Pilot saluted once he saw Dakota and nodded to Vasir.

"Are you the pilot of this vessel to take us down there?" Dakota asked.

"Yes sir, I believe the briefing was to get you and The Asari down to Benning's Capital, Joughin," The pilot replied, then he turned to Vasir, "no offense, ma'am."

"None taken." she replied.

"Are we set to sail?" He asked The two when he turned to the Lieutenant.

Both, Dakota and Tela, nodded.

"Right this way, ladies and gentlemen." The Pilot motioned for the two into the docking tube that led to to The Freighter. The two walked until they were within the door, Dakota motioned Tela forward,

"Ladies First?" He told her, giving her a smile.

She smiled back, "being a gentleman, huh?" She told him, winking at him.

"Perhaps." He replied, still smiling.

After she entered, Dakota followed, along with the Pilot. The Pilot showed them their seats in the back in a separate room, while he piloted the freighter.

Dakota set his things next to his seat and Vasir did the same. They sat across from each other. Dakota started the conversation,

"Well, I guess this is a good time as any to get to know each other." He told her, smiling, "you want to go first or I?"

She returned her smile, "let's start with you."

"Okay, well, as you know, my name is Lieutenant Commander Dakota White Shepard, you can call me Koda for short. I was born and raised on the Colony Mindoir where..." He was cut off as Vasir asked a question,

"Hold on, Mindoir? Where Batarians raided and killed or captured every colonist?"

He nodded, "yes, but I was the last one alive, I lost my parents to those fuckers." He showed a pained expression as he remembered the bad memory.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up." She said, apologetically.

Dakota waved at her, "Don't worry, we're getting to know each other, aren't we?" He told her as he smiled again.

He continued, "I joined the Alliance when I turned 18, and I am a biotic Vanguard." He told her as he fired up his juices.

Tela nodded, she sat back as she listened, Intently. She was starting to like the Soldier.

"Most people find me odd since I use sniper rifles as well as pistols. My favorite is the M-98 Widow Sniper Rifle and My Phalanx Pistol which I have kept for a while." He told her.

"_Alright, procedures are complete, we are off. We'll be there in a few hours, folks._" Came the pilot's voice over the intercom.

"What about you?" He asked Vasir, curiously.

She cleared her throat, "Let's see...I was born and raised on Thessia, both, my mother and father were Asari, and I was born when they were around 600."

"So you're a pureblood? No offense." He said, holding his hands up in a apologizing manner.

She smiled at him, she liked this man, "Don't worry about it, I was told that enough in biotic school." She told him.

"When did you go to Biotic School?" He asked.

"Biotic classes were included in regular school, but you can further them at an advanced school." She answered him.

"I'm guessing, you, as a Spectre, you chose to advance your biotics to the Commando Level?" He inquired.

She nodded, "Yes, I did."

"Then, I don't want to mess with you." He joked.

She chuckled, "I'll put you in a sandwich." She told him, jokingly.

"Make sure to add the mayonnaise." He replied, laughing. Tela laughed along with him.

"When did you choose to advance them?" He asked.

"Right when I've gotten out of regular school." She told him, "Both of my parents were in the Asari Military."

"A Military Family, eh? Did your parents encourage you to strengthen your Biotics?" He asked, curiously.

"Yes, both of them had Commando-level Biotics. It was hard, but I've gotten through." She replied.

"How did you become a Spectre?" He asked, He was liking the Beautiful Asari sitting in front of him. She was military.

"It started with when I rose through the ranks, I've done many high-risk missions to where it was responsible for my sudden rise. There was this one mission where I was sent along with a few other Asari Commandos to investigate trouble on one of the Asari colonies, it ended up being Eclipse mercs causing trouble by smuggling red sand. Apparently, behind my back, High Command allowed another Asari Spectre to observe me. She secretly put my name into the candidacy for the Spectres without me knowing until after I got rid of the eclipse. Her name was Raeann T'Lea, I believe."

"How did you feel about joining the Spectres?" Koda asked her.

"I was overjoyed, being a Spectre was something I could never dream of." She replied.

"And yet, here you are." He told her, smiling.

She, again, returned the smile.

"Do you have any favorite weaponry?" He asked.

She nodded, "My Vindicator and My Scimitar. They are the best combination. Along with my M-6 ?" She asked.

"Yep, My beautiful M-98 Widow and my M-5 Phalanx pistol. I pack firepower at any range." He replied.

"The M-98 Widow? I've never seen that Rifle." She told him, wondering about it.

"Do you want to see it?" He asked.

"If you don't mind." She replied.

"Not at all. We're friends." He told Tela, smiling.

Dakota pulled a weapon case out of one of his bags and set it on the ground as he activated his Omni-Tool to unlock it. The locks came undone and Koda lifted the lid up. He pulled his beloved M-98 Widow out as it transformed from carrying form. He checked the charging handle to make sure there wasn't a clip he accidentally left in there. He finally handed the rifle to Vasir and she examined it.

"It's heavy, I know that." She told him.

Dakota chuckled, "Yeah, it is, but it helps with stability when you have on an object."

Vasir looked through the scope and saw the sights, she pulled the charging handle as she toyed with the gun. She had some experience in shooting Snipers, and she really wanted to try this one out.

"Perhaps, sometime you could take me to a firing range and let me try it out?" She asked, "I have experience."

He nodded, "Sure, I'll take you there. If we get time." He told her, smiling.

She returned her smile as she continued observing the Rifle, taking in its weight.

"I use it as a melee weapon too." Dakota told her.

She winced as she imagined someone getting hit with this 39 kilogram club.

Dakota noticed, chuckling, "Yeah, so it's a close AND Long range rifle."

She finished examining the Widow and handed it back to its owner.

Dakota activated the carrying form and the rifle returned to its compact state. He put the rifle back in the same way he pulled it out, closed the case, and locked it. He put it back in his bag and sealed the bag back up.

"And There's Torfan..." He said, sadly.

"What happened?" She asked as she saw his expression.

"I killed Batarian slavers and sent my squad to their deaths...something that haunts me..." He replied.

She got the message and decided not to push the subject.

Vasir wondered something, "Lieutenant Commander? If I heard right, that's pretty young for a soldier like you." She told him, curiously.

He nodded to affirm her guess, "Yeah, With my skill and N7 Commendation, I went through the ranks pretty fast."

"Wait, You're N7?" She asked.

"Yep, you know about the N7 Program?" He asked,

She nodded.

"I graduated as one of the best, My mentor, David Anderson, was proud. He's a hell of a soldier too, I pushed myself to the limits to get there." Dakota told Tela.

"That's impressive, You'd make a great Spectre." She told him.

Koda was taken aback from this, "Me? A Spectre?" He laughed, "I doubt that will happen."

"You might, I'm just saying." She replied, grinning.

"Yeah, you're just saying." He told her, smiling.

"Do you have a girl at home waiting?" She blurted out, she damned herself for asking the question.

He shook his head "no", "I never had one." He told her, sadly.

"I'm sure any girl would fall for you, you know? I mean..." She tried to say.

Koda looked at Vasir, He saw something in her stunning eyes but it went away almost the nanosecond he looked. He could guess what it was.

"Yeah, plenty of ladies came to me, but I never found the one I was looking for." He told her, "What about you?" He asked.

"I never found one, either." She replied.

"How old are you?" He asked.

She frowned, " I'm only 534 years old." She replied, saddened. She couldn't describe how lonely she was all those years.

Dakota looked at her in disbelief, 500 years old and either she didn't find anyone or no-one came to her. She was beautiful! How could nobody like her? He's appalled that no-one found her interesting, he knew he certainly did. He started to feel something he never felt before.

He tried something, he got up and went over to sit down next to her, she looked at him the whole time. They stared at each other as the two were closing the distance. Their hands intertwined in each other.

Vasir felt her heart beating faster as she closed in on the man, she felt a feeling she never felt in her whole 500 years. She was amazed that Dakota didn't hear it. She felt tears slowly trickling down from her tear ducts as they were Centimeters away,

Dakota felt his heart rate increasing as he reeled in the beautiful Asari in front of him. He felt his emotions kick it to the sky as he was very few centimeters from her.

Just before their lips could seal, the pilot butted in,

"_We have arrived at our destination, ladies and gentlemen._"

The two pulled apart as both of them groaned. Their hands were kept together though, Vasir didn't want to let go as well as Dakota. They had their hands wrapped in each other as long as they could before they were cut apart.

Vasir felt as if a connection has been severed, she felt lonely again.

Dakota frowned when they pulled apart, if felt like a part of him was taken away.

The two gathered their bags and followed the pilot out.

When they stepped outside, they could see the busy Capitol of Benning.

"So this is Joughin, nice." Dakota commented as he looked around the area.

"Yeah, it is." Vasir said.

"Have you been here before?" He asked.

Tela shook her head side-to-side, "have you?" She asked.

"Nope." He answered, grinning.

"Thought so." She told him, smiling.

Dakota went over to the captain, who was speaking to a dock worker, after he finished. He turned to Dakota,

"Captain, I wanted to say thank you for getting us here." He told the man.

The Captain saluted, "no problem, sir. I apologize for interrupting earlier." He replied, hoping the Commander wouldn't kill him.

"Don't worry about it, I'll save it for something special." Koda told the man, winking at him.

The man smiled and winked back, they shook hands and Dakota went back over to Tela, who was busy looking at the city sights.

"I guess now is to go to that hotel." Dakota told her as he activated his Omni-tool to look up the location.

She turned to him, "Yeah, we should." She activated her own tool, and tapped at it a few times then deactivated it.

"What did you do?" He asked, curiously.

"My Skycar." She told him, grinning as the car landed next to her.

He was surprised, he didn't know she had her own.

"That saves us the trouble on getting a taxi." He joked, as Vasir unlocked her car.

"Yep, now come on, I'm driving." She told him.

"Aw, I wanted to." Koda pouted.

"Get in there." She ordered, jokingly.

He hung his head low, "yes ma'am..." He told her as he slopped into the passenger's seat.

She laughed as she sat in the driver's seat.

Vasir started the Skycar and imprinted the location for the hotel. She, then set it to autopilot.

"So, we get there, unpack, and contact the smuggler?" She told him.

He thought about it as he remembered the briefing, he nodded as he confirmed it.

"We might want to get to know the city first, though." Dakota suggested.

She nodded in agreement.

"You can fly in the Skycar while I walk the streets. That way we can know the city better."

She glared at him, "What if that smuggler turned his back on us and he has a sniper watching the street?" She asked, worriedly.

He looked back at her, "I would prefer to get shot than seeing you get hurt." He told her.

Tela's heart fell from her chest. He doesn't want her hurt!

"But..." She tried to say but Dakota cut her off.

"Please, Tela, Let me do this. You'll be safer in your Skycar than down in the busy streets of Joughin. I know you're tough but I don't want to see you hurt, okay?" He told her, trying to reason with her. He doesn't want to see her in the hospital.

"I just...I worry about you..." She told him, looking away.

Dakota gently grabbed her chin and turned her in his direction.

"Listen to me, I'll be okay, I promise." He told her, reassuringly.

Vasir's feelings got her and she pulled him in for something she never done before other than her parents. Her heart spiked up instantly as their lips connected. She pulled away quickly, savoring the taste of the man's lips on hers.

Dakota looked at her in surprise, She cared about him! He's doing the same to her, right now. Trying to keep her out of harm's way.

They both sat in silence as they drank in what happened.

The kiss was astonishing, despite how quick it was to Tela, a tear escaped on her left cheek, she wiped it away.

Dakota was still taking in the kiss, her soft lips on his was heaven.

When the Skycar landed in a parking space, they both exited, grabbed their bags and examined the hotel

The hotel was a single skyscraper. Shining in the system's sun. It looked magnificent.

"They got us a good one." Tela commented.

"That,they did." Dakota replied. He dropped the bags in his left hand as he activated his tool and looked up the room they were given. Room 4.

"It's room four, let's find it, shall we?" Dakota told Tela as he smiled.

She nodded and smiled back.

The two walked to the doors of the hotel and they entered. The couple found themselves in a large lobby, there wasn't very many people around. Benning was a human colony, but there were many other species. Dakota and Tela walked up to the receptionist desk,

"Hello, Welcome to The Livington Hotel," An Asari Receptionist greeted them, "how may I help you today?" She asked them.

"Yes, ma'am, we were told that we could stay in Room 4." Dakota told her.

"Ok, just a second," she told them as she typed at the terminal in front of her, "IDs?" She asked them.

Dakota and Tela showed her their IDs and she confirmed them, "Ok, here is the key for your door," she told them as she transmitted the key to their Omni-tools. Dakota and Tela nodded to her as they received the key.

"Is there anything else I can help you with today?" She asked.

"No, ma'am, thank you." He told her as he tipped the receptionist with a small sum of credits.

They walked past the Receptionist Desk to see a short hallway with four elevators, two on each side, so they took the one on the right. Dakota looked up at the holographic sight showing which rooms were on what floor, surprisingly Room 4 were among those on the very top.

"Huh, we're on the top floor." He said as he looked at Tela.

"The sight will be good." She told him, smiling.

He gave his smile back and they held hands.

They weren't wearing gloves, Dakota loved the feeling of her hands in his, so did Vasir, her hands in his was surprisingly making her feel cared for. She never felt like that for someone other than her parents.

He stood back as they waited for the elevator. After a couple of minutes, the elevator arrived empty. The Soldiers stepped inside and Dakota pressed the holographic panel on the side for the floor with Room 4. They dropped their bags and enjoyed each other in silence, still holding hands. Dakota looked at Tela, when she looked at him, he gave her a loving smile, and when she returned hers, it melted his heart.

"I can't get over the fact of how beautiful you look." He told her, looking into her stunning eyes.

She blushed instantly, deeply, she, once again, never had anyone tell her how she looked. She was falling very sharply in love with this Man. He's pulling feelings out of her like peeling the pedals off of a flower.

"Oh, stop, I'm not that good-looking." She told him, trying to hide her blushing.

He got what he wanted, "Oh, you are! You are making me go nuts!" He told her.

"What are nuts?" She asked.

He immediately went from cocky to embarrassment. His cheeks fired up reddened, "oh...uh...you see..." He tried to tell her but failed.

She laughed hard after seeing his facial expression, "I gotcha!" She managed to get out as she laughed at his faltering.

He grinned at her, "Yeah, you did get me."

After she calmed down, she looked at him and gave the man a warm smile, "that was funny." She told him.

He smiled back at her. Then the elevator dinged, opening the doors. The two walked out with hands intertwined, they searched for Room 4. When they found it, Dakota let go of his bags for a minute to activate his Omni-Tool to unlock the door. Dakota grabbed his bags again as the door opened up, Revealing a large, singular room. They walked in, taking in of their surroundings. There was a fully set-up kitchen on the left, living room on the far side of the room on the left as well. On the right was a full restroom along with a king size bed on the far side on the right. There were large windows looking out into the city, You could see other skyscrapers.

"Well, we're home." He told Tela, smiling at her.

She smiled back, "It looks comfy." She replied.

"Yeah, besides the long ride back down." He pouted again.

"That's true." Vasir agreed.

They let go of each other's hands as they explored their newly acquired location. Dakota went over to the bed, pulled his bags up on top, and started to unpack. He started with his clothes first. There was a holographic panel on the wall next to the bed, which was the built-in drawer. He took half of his clothes and carried them to the panel, the scanner detected the clothes and popped a drawer out for him to put them in, he placed the clothes there, got the other half, put them in. He looked for Tela, she was in the kitchen. He went over behind her and peeked over her shoulder. He was slightly taller than she was, she was toying with the stove as she got used to the controls. He wrapped his hands around her waist as he placed his head on her shoulder.

"Thinking about cooking tonight?" He asked.

"I'm thinking of making my mother's Areroli, which is made of Asari Fish and Meat." She explained.

That actually sounded pretty good to Dakota, "I'll look forward to trying it. Do you need help getting the ingredients?" He asked.

She smiled at him for wanting to help, "No need, I brought them with me."

He nodded, "Ok, if you need anything, let me know." He told her after kissing her shoulder.

His lips on her relaxed her muscles, she smiled at him, warmly.

"Do you want me to unpack your things?" He asked.

"Sure, if you don't mind." She replied, smiling again.

Dakota left Vasir to her kitchen and went back over to the bed to continue unpacking. He took the bag with his weapons and armor, unsealed it, pulled out his M-5 Phalanx. He checked the clip, which was empty, so he put one in, making sure the safety was on. He took the magnetic holster out and laid it on the bed. He needed to change out of his Alliance Fatigues to keep from raising alerts of the smugglers and The Batarians. He hoped Vasir wouldn't look at him while he changed. He started by pulling off his shirt.

Tela looked at Dakota, apparently. Her mouth dropped as she saw his muscular back, named with scars from previous battles. She was sleeping with the man tonight and that was the body she was going to be looking forward to. He turned to Tela, her mouth went even lower, and he noticed her. She blushed instantly, and she turned to hide again.

He smiled at her, "Something you like see?" He asked jokingly.

She looked back at him, She was drooling at the sight of the man's muscular figure. She walked over to him, feeling the scars that cover him, each marking a battle he's fought in. Surprisingly, his body was smooth to her. The man was fascinating to her. She stopped behind him with one hand on his waist, and the other on his shoulder she was looking over,

She whispered, "I'm looking forward for this body tonight."

His face lit up in delight, he smiled at her, "as well as I." He told her.

She smiled even more, she walked past him slowly, tracing him with a finger until she was not longer in contact. She swayed her hips seductively as she returned to the kitchen. She looked back at him, he was watching intently, she winked at him. He winked back as he returned to changing. She turned and started looking through the kitchen as she grown accustomed to it.

Dakota continued changing, he pulled his boots off, then his pants. Left with his boxers, he went over to the drawer and summoned a pair of blue jeans, a white T-shirt, a black leather jacket, a pair of white sneakers, and a black cap. He pulled them all out and dressed up. He walked over to the bed again and attached the magnetic portable holster on his belt, then grabbed his Phalanx and holstered it. He covered his pistol with his jacket and attached a shield battery on the other side. He activated the shield, he watched as the blue waves formed around him then disappeared. He went over to Vasir.

"I'm going out to explore. I will be back before it gets too dark." He told her.

She nodded, "Be safe and stay in contact, ok?" She asked, she was worried about him going out there with the danger of a sniper shooting him.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. You stay safe, ok? Make sure you have your carnies at your side, okay?" He told her.

She nodded, "I will, it's you that worries me." She admitted.

"Like I said, I'll be back before you know it." He told her, reassuringly.

She nodded again.

Dakota took this as a cue that he could go, he walked out of his room and into an empty elevator. He took it to the bottom floor, when it got there, he exited the elevator and then the hotel.

He stepped outside and he contacted Vasir.

She picked up, "_Yes, Honey?_"

"Just checking the comm. channel, make sure you stay on encrypted frequencies." He told her.

"_I will, stay safe._" She replied.

"I will, I promise." He told her before he ended the call.

Dakota started by looking at a map on his Omni-Tool, he saw a couple of restaurants, residencies, and other types of buildings. He started to walk along the sidewalk, taking in his surroundings as he became acquainted.

After an hour or two of exploring, he been on almost every street in the area around the Hotel. He decided to go by a bar, he saw one and entered. He sat at the bar next to another guy, the bartender came by,

"What will you be having, today, sir?" The man asked.

"Oh, nothing serious, just mild." He replied.

The man nodded as he went to get a beverage.

"How you doin'?" A man asked Dakota, sitting to him. The man looked around forty.

"I'm doing fine, how are you?" He asked the man.

"I'm doing good. Though, I never seen you around here. You new?" The man asked.

Dakota nodded, "Yep, just visiting a few days. Probably a week."

The man nodded too, "you'll be surprised on how much crime happen around here."

That made Dakota nervous, "Do you see it a lot?" He asked the man.

"A couple of times, mostly where I can't do anything." He replied.

The bartender came by and gave him a bottle of wine. Dakota nodded as he transmitted the credits to the bartender. The man nodded as he received them. Koda turned to the man sitting next to him.

"Have a family?" Dakota asked.

"That I do. A beautiful wife and two kids. Both of them are 19 and 18." He answered, "you?"

"Oh, just an Asari girlfriend." Dakota was only twenty-six.

"Huh, just getting started?" The man told him, smiling.

Dakota chuckled, "Yep, she is perfect."

"Are you Military?" The man asked as he examined Dakota.

"Yep, Alliance." Koda replied as he took a sip of the wine.

"I figured, what's your name?" The man asked.

Dakota was unprepared for that question, but He didn't see any harm in it.

"Dakota Shepard." He finally answered the man.

The man's eyes went wide, "The Shepard?" He asks.

Dakota nodded, "But, don't go around spreading it, alright? I'm trying to keep a low profile."

The man nodded, "Of course, I won't say a word, but it's an honor to meet you, sir."

Dakota nodded and shook the man's hand, "what about your name?" He asked when he looked at the man, but the man wasn't there.

"Shit." He told himself.

If that man was the smuggler or someone that knows about the trade, then he can't risk that guy alerting them.

Dakota took out the door, he searched for the man, he saw him walking at a quickened pace down the street. Dakota ran after him. The streets weren't that crowded but enough to lose someone. The man looked back and saw Dakota running toward him at an unsettling fast speed. The man took off as Dakota ran after him. The man ran into an alley, Dakota followed. The man climbed a fence, Dakota did the same, but faster since he was drilled by training. The man pushed people aside as Dakota gently navigated through. The man turned a corner and yelled something into his Omni-tool. When Dakota got close enough, he took the man down.

"What do you know about the Trade?" He asked the man, having his hands behind his back with one knee holding them down.

"I ain't telling you shit!" Was the man's reply.

Dakota pulled his M-5 and pressed it against the man's head, "I will not ask again, what. Do. You. Know?" P

"You still ain't getting anything!" The man told him.

"You wanna be a smartass, huh?" Dakota told him, he activated his Omni-tool and called Vasir.

"_Yes, darling?_" She said as she answered.

"Tela, I've got someone but he's not willing to share the info, come on down here as quickly as possible. I've got a way to get it out of him." He replied.

"_On my way, now._" She told him.

Vasir dressed into a Outfit that wasn't intimidating as her Spectre armor, only it has the same colors. She grabbed her Carnifex and grabbed a shield battery as she ran out the door.

The man struggled to escape Dakota's steel grip. Koda scanned the man's face as he got info about the man, "Wilson Dawningson, huh?" Dakota said.

"Yeah, so what?" The man asked.

"Oh, nothing." Dakota told him, He went ahead and placed holographic cuffs on the man's hands and legs. He looked behind him as he heard a Skycar land behind him. Vasir stepped out in a different outfit, and walked towards them. Dakota smiled,

"Glad you could make it." He told her.

"So what's going on here?" She asked.

So, Dakota went ahead and told her the story. She nodded in understanding after he got through.

"So how are we going to get it out of him?" She asked.

"I was hoping you might be able to meld with him and get the information." He told her.

She thought about it for a minute, yes, it could work.

"Okay, but he needs to be flipped over." She told him.

Dakota nodded and disabled the cuffs around the man's hands. He flipped him over as Vasir sat on his stomach. Koda held his hands down with cuffs while he pointed the pistol at the man's head.

Vasir relaxed then took the man's head in her hands and readied for a meld. She bent down until she was Cenimeters away from the man's face.

"Embrace Eternity" she said as she closed and reopened her eyes with blackness replacing her colors.

Vasir searched his mind for the memory she was looking for and found it. She extracted it as she read it. She remembered the info by copying the memory to her own. She released the meld.

She rose from the man's face and looked up at Dakota, "I've got the information, we need to...AH!"

Time seems to slow as Vasir took a round of a Widow, dangerously close to her heart. He people around yelled in Fright as they She was thrown off as the force hit her, with purple blood spilling. Dakota watched in horror, then his eyes went from the gentle brown to blazing red eyes as he took out his Phalanx and turned to shoot the sniper, who was on top of a two story building, a couple of blocks away.

"Die...Mother...FUCKER!" He said with a voice that could scare the shit out of a Krogan.

He fired a single bullet, as the round traveled and impacted with the unknown sniper's head. Blood splattered over the edge as the heat sink round buried itself into the sniper's skull, giving him a instant death.

Dakota turned to Tela quickly, ran over and applied medi-gel immediately. He activated his Omni-Tool and called the local law enforcement.

"THIS IS DAKOTA SHEPARD! I WAS UNDER ATTACK AND I HAVE A HOSTAGE VITAL TO THE TRADE! GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE, NOW! I HAVE TO CARRY MY PARTNER TO THE HOSPITAL!" He shouted, Desperately, then cut the comms.

Dakota picked Tela up gently and remembered a hospital from his exploring. He started to run while trying to keep his wounded love stable, despite the medi-gel, she was still bleeding.

"No...No...No!" He shouted as he slid an arm over her wound with the cloth from his shirt he torn off. He applied pressure as he ran. Tears were running violently along his cheeks as he ran to the hospital. Trying to avoid from hitting people as he went along.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!" He yelled as he went through.

Vasir woke up and found herself shaking. She opened her eyes and felt the intense warmth and pain from her blood pouring out of the shot wound. She looked and saw Koda, She reached up with her left hand and felt Dakota's face,

"Dakota..." She croaked, she felt tears on his face.

He looked at her quickly as he turned back to the way ahead of him, "Please, Tela! Don't die on me!" He told her with his voice cracking.

Koda turned on a block, the hospital was right in front of him.

"Please...Don't die...Please!" He begged.

"I...Love...You..." She said.

Dakota thought she had went. His heart went to rock bottom.

"No! no,no,no,no,no!" He said as he fell to his knees, there were people around him, frightened, horrified on what happened. He didn't care.

"Fuck...Tela...!" He said as tears flowed in great numbers.

He lowered his head down to hers and caressed it and he heard something. He turned his head sideways as he heard breathing. She just went unconscious!

He stood back up and he had never ran that fast in his entire life. He shouldered the door open, scaring many people who were inside as he ran for the emergency room.

"I NEED HELP!" He shouted as he ran the halls leading to the ER. He got to the room and there were several doctors mixed with Salarians and humans, running toward him with a mobile medical table. He set her down gently and went along with the doctors as they put an oxygen mask on her. They told him to wait as they ran off into a room to get her stabilized. He sat down in a chair nearby.

He stared at the floor, "I will make those motherfuckers pay." In a voice which he could swore he saw the floor flinch.

Dakota activated his Omni-Tool, and contacted Hackett.

Hackett answered, "_Yes, Lieutenant, is there something you need?" Then he saw his tears, "And Why are you crying?"_

He wiped his tears away, "Sorry, sir, you could say that I've...fallen in love with Tela Vasir. I called to tell you that Tela has been severely injured and we captured a man who seems to know something about the trade."

Hackett nodded, understanding that he would grow attached to the Asari. He knew he asked the right one. He was a friend of Tela, with the Lieutenant crying for her, which Was Extremely Rare. He says they are the right match.

"_Will she make it?" _Hackett asked

Dakota shook his head, "I don't know, sir. She was shot by an M-98 Widow. I just got her here, and the motherfucker who shot her is dead." He finished in the same voice which made Hackett flinch.

"_I'm sorry, but if you need assistance, you know how to get me._" Hackett told him.

Dakota saluted and ended the call. He simply waited patiently, with tears slowly flowing down as the doctors healed the love of his life.

After a hour, a human doctor came out of the room, who made Koda stand instantly.

Dakota asked the question; "Will she make it?" He asked in a Desperate, worrying tone.

The doctor nodded, "Yes. She is stable, right now,"

Dakota let a sigh of relief, "Is she awake?"

The Doctor nodded, "Yes, she asked to see you."

Dakota nodded as he followed the Doctor in.

Tela in a medical bed, it was raised for her upper body to where she can sit up. She had medical equipment hooked up to her. She saw him and smiled warmly, Dakota returned his smile. The doctors in the room left as one of them said something. Dakota watched as they left, when the doors closed, he couldn't hold it in. The Man Instantly broke into tears. That worried Tela.

"Are you okay?" She asked, in a croaked voice. Worried.

Dakota went and sat in a chair next to her, "I thought I lost you..." He tried to tell her, with a cracking voice, along with tears in the verge of being released.

Tela immediately pulled him in for a long and Deep passionate kiss as She poured her feelings in. She savored the taste of his lips as they sealed their lips together.

The feeling Vasir was feeling was indescribable as she adored the man she was in love with right now.

Dakota eased into the kiss as they remained together with hands intertwined.

When they pulled apart, the kiss could not be described by either of them.

"That...was...Amazing..." Dakota told her.

"That was more than amazing with the man I love." Vasir told him, giving him a warm smile.

She then had tears roll down her face. Dakota thought she was in pain.

"Are you okay?" He asked, urgently.

"Oh...it's...nothing..." She sniffed as she tried to hold back the tears, but they got loose.

Dakota held her hand, "what is it?" He asked.

"No-one would have done what you did. Gotten me to the hospital so fast..." That was the point of no return as tears overwhelmed her.

Dakota squeezed her hand as she let it out. He took a napkin nearby and wiped her tears away.

"I'll get those bastards back, You have my word." He told her, squeezing her hand slightly.

"Then go kill those fuckers." She replied, grinning.

He grinned back, "That's my girl."

"Did the doctors say how long you're going to be here?" He asked.

"A couple of days, I think."

"That's enough time."

"But, I don't want you going alone!" She told him, squeezing his hand tightly.

"The deal starts tomorrow. I have to get the location." He told her.

"Then here." She told him as she placed her hands on each side of his handsome face, "Embrace Eternity."

Her eyes were replaced with those pearly black eyes again as she started the meld.

Dakota felt the world disappear around him as he felt himself in Vasir's mind. She sent the same information she gotten from the man to Dakota. She broke off the meld and Dakota felt the world come back to him.

"Woah, that was...incredible." He commented as he gained his senses.

Tela smiled lovingly at the man.

He returned the smile to her. He got up and planted a kiss on her lips before leaving, when he got to the door, he turned to his name being called.

"I love you." Were the three words that made Dakota's heart skip a beat.

"And I love you, Tela Vasir." He told her, giving her a very loving smile.

She fainted at the words, her heart felt like she was revived, something she never felt, again, before.

Dakota left the room and walked down the hallway, "Time for Revenge, Motherfuckers, and it's going to be brutal." He said to himself in the same menacing voice.

* * *

Dakota was in full armor and shield batteries as he readied his M-98. The trade was taking place in an alley in the back of some apartments, it was long and wide, enough room for them to do a standoff if something goes wrong. Koda checked his Phalanx to make sure it had a full clip, after He takes his first shot with his Widow, he is going to charge in using Biotics. He had full permission to take out every single one of the fucks.

He patiently waited, he was in a hidden spot on one of the rooftops overlooking the trading ground. After almost an hour. He heard a sound of incoming skycars. He watched as two groups of skycars land on both sides of the back alley. All of the doors opened up, one side revealing Batarians, the other, smugglers, who were Humans. It was like a miniature army gathering, there were at least twenty on each side, which marked how important this was, too bad.

"_Why would you do your trade here? Why not anywhere else besides Benning?_" Dakota thought, asking himself. He shrugged as he looked through the scope. He saw a human and a Batarian dressed in red armor walk up to each other, talking. Dakota lined up the two, and put his finger on the trigger.

"Surprise, Motherfuckers." He said to himself as he slowly pulled on the trigger.

The two hostiles were dead. The Widow's round killed both of them in one shot. Dakota quickly lowered his M-98, took out his Phalanx. The other enemies below we're looking for the killer. Dakota flared up his Biotics, jumped off of the two story building, padding his landing with his Biotics and killed two Batarians as he was lowered. When he hit the ground, he took a dead Batarian's Predator and used both pistols as he took down one after one, fueling his dead-on Accuracy with rage as he took lives of the enemies in front of him. He biotically charged a man in the middle, with his Biotics still active, he shock waved the enemies on his sides, blowing them into the walls. His implants were firing up, so he turned sideways in pointing a pistol at the other two sides. He looked back and forth as he nailed every Batarian or smuggler in his sights. There were few left after the pistols overheated. He dropped the predator and holstered his Phalanx as he went after a Batarian.

The Batarian threw a punch with the hand with his pistol, Koda caught his forearm in the process and grabbed the pistol as he twisted the arm, making the Batarian grunt in pain. Dakota got the pistol and aimed it, and fired.

He turned around to find a Batarian throwing a punch, He dodged it and kicked the Allen's feet from under him. He dropped to the ground and Koda executed him. He turned to see the human smugglers backing off.

"I'm sorry, but you made me do this." He told them, as time slowed down when he aimed and fired one round at each of them with a shot to the head.

Dakota went around and finished the survivors. It was bloody, but it was enough for Dakota to calm down. He used his Biotics to levitate his Widow off of the roof and into his hands. He didn't holster it, the adrenaline worn off and he was tired immediately. He walked out of the alley and onto the street. People looked at him in fright as they saw the blood splattered on his armor and his M-98. He didn't care. He called Vasir's Skycar and waited for it. When it arrived, he took off his armor, he was wearing his Alliance Fatigues underneath instead of his armor mesh. He set the armor components in the back, and got in the driver's seat then set a course for the hospital.

* * *

The Lieutenant opened the door as the Skycar landed, and exited. He closed the door and locked the car. He walked toward the entrance. When he walked in, he went over to the receptionist desk, A lady greeted him.

"Hello sir, how may I help you today?" She asked.

"Yes, I wish to see Tela Vasir, please." He told her, tiredly.

"One minute, please." She asked of him as she typed at her terminal.

Dakota nodded and waited.

Like she said, after a minute she got it.

"She's able to take visitors, would you like to see her now?" The receptionist asked.

Dakota nodded, "Yes, ma'am, please."

She gave him the room number Tela was in, and he thanked and tipped her. He went to the right to the elevators, she was on the 3rd floor. He waited until an elevator came with a few people aboard, they exited and he entered. He punched in the floor number and the elevator went up.

The Biotic exited the elevator when it arrived on the third floor with the doors open. He pulled up a map on his Omni-Tool, he searched for the room his love was in. When he found it, he immediately headed that way.

When he got to the hallway with Vasir's room, he saw two Alliance guards at the room he was looking for. He walked over and one of them stopped him,

"State your business." The man said.

"Visitor." He replied.

"Who are you? She only allowing one person to enter."

"You're talking to him."

"Who are you?"

"You don't recognize me?" Dakota replied.

"No, I never seen you."

"Dakota White Shepard. Lieutenant Commander." Wasn't enough for the man.

"How do I know you aren't impersonating him?!" The man stepped up to Dakota.

Dakota grabbed the man by the throat and lifted him off the ground, "You listen to me, Motherfucker. I'm tired and I don't have time for this bullshit. You are keeping me from a lady that I love enough that no-one will keep me from getting to her. You keep this up, and I will beat you within an inch of your life." Were the words that exited his mouth in that voice that made the marine fear him instantly, along with the other guard.

Dakota dropped the man as he grasped at his throat, breathing for air. Dakota knocked lightly on the door. He heard a voice say,

"Come In."

Dakota walked in and saw his love in the same bed. He smiled weakly at her as he went over to her. He was glad she was doing good.

She gave him a warm smile as he bent down over her and gave her a loving kiss. He sat down next to her in a chair, with his head resting on the back.

She noticed the bags under his eyes, she can tell he was worn out.

"What happened?" She asked, worried.

"I've killed them all. Every single one of them." He told her

"How many were there?" She asked.

Dakota gave a weak chuckle, "Lost count."

"That many? And You killed them all?" She told him.

He gave a weak nod.

"You can go back to the hotel and rest, you know." She told him.

"I'd rather rest by your side, to make sure you're safe until you recover." Was the answer that made Tela's heart flutter.

She picked his hand up and kissed it.

Dakota loved the feeling of her lips on his hand, it was immensely relaxing to him. He gave her a warm smile as he looked at her stunning face, into her eyes. They were full of love and caring. The eyes settled his blazing soul. He intertwined their hands together as they drifted off to a most peaceful sleep Dakota ever had.

Dakota woke up, he gained his senses as he looked around, he was in the same place as before. He checked the time, it was about 8:00. It was dark, he was going to stay at Tela's side until she was well enough to go back to the hotel.

He watched his sleeping beauty, she looked peaceful in deep sleep. He got up and he checked which doctor she was being attended by. Dr. Chakwas, this surprised Dakota, she was serving on Arcturus Station, perhaps assigned by Hackett. He searched for Doctor Chakwas' position. He found it. He bent over and gave Tela a kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep tight, My princess." He said quietly, smiling at her.

He used his training in sneaking to exit the room without disturbing Tela. When he exited the room, that same marine gave him looks. He ignored it. He navigated the floor until he found her temporary office. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." Said a familiar English voice.

He entered and there she was, Dr. Karin Chakwas. She had a surprised look on her face. He smiled as he entered.

"Dakota, I didn't expect you to come find me." She told him with a smile.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about Tela Vasir." He told her as he took a seat.

She nodded as she listened.

"Can she come to the Livington Hotel for tonight?" He asked, he was hoping the Doctor would agree.

Karin thought about it. Tela was doing very well. Perhaps letting her go with liven her spirits. She smiled as she nodded. Tela told her that Dakota and Her were more than close.

Dakota spawned a big smile as he saw her confirmation, "Thank you! Thank you!" He said, very happily.

Karin smiled even more as she watched him disappear. She contacted Hackett.

"_Yes, Doctor?_" He asked when he answered.

"I've let Tela go back to the hotel to let her recover there. I think you chose the right one, Hackett." She told him, smiling.

"_Glad to hear it, the man needs someone like her._" He agreed.

"I believe so, too." She told him, "I also believe my work here, is done."

"_Go ahead and return back to Arcturus, The Lieutenant done his mission."_

She nodded and ended the call.

Dakota quietly opened the door and was relieved to find her still sleeping. He smiled as he watched her for a couple of seconds. He moved over to her, then shook her gently. She awoke.

"Huh? Oh, Dakota..." She said as she woken up. She lifted a hand and touched the side of his face, and felt his trimmed beard. Dakota adored her soft hands on his face. He moved a hand to cover hers. She smiled in response. He smiled back, lovingly.

"What did you need?" She asked, wondering why she was waken up.

"I've talked to Doctor Chakwas, You can come back to the hotel." He replied, happily.

Her eyes shot open with delight as she opened her mouth in a smile.

"Can we go now?" She asked.

He nodded, with a huge grin on his face.

She threw her blanket off and Dakota went to retrieve her clothes sitting in a chair by the door. He went back over and set her clothes in the chair he sat in. He helped her off the bed and stabilized her.

"You think you can walk?" He asked, supporting her.

She nodded, "I think I can." She told him.

He let go and kept his hands near her as she slowly started to walk.

"I got it, I think." She told him.

He nodded, and she went over to her clothes in the chair. She undid the clasps on her gown and it fell to the ground. Before he could react, Dakota's jaw went to the floor and below as he saw the nude form of his lover. He tried to look away for the sake of privacy but he was paralyzed by her perfect form. She turned to find him looking, she blushed instantly as she saw his facial expression.

"Like what you see?" She asked, still blushing and grinning at his face.

"It's..." Dakota was at a loss for words for her flawless figure, He was left speechless at her round, hardened behind. He almost staggered when she turned around completely. Her Wound was fully healed but left a scar of a hole. He found himself staring at her wonderful breasts, he looked down further, He found a certain abdomen riddled with muscles. Her body has been forged by the fires of battles she's fought in. He looked even further down. He saw a particular, Sparkling Azure. He felt his tattoo growing In his pants, "Incredible!" He managed to blurt out.

She gave him a seductive smile as she started to dress up. She wore the same outfit as before. She turned to Dakota, who was still reeling from her being nude. She smiled as she walked over next to him.

Dakota snapped back to reality to See Tela walking over to him, smiling. He put one on his face as they joined hands and exited the room.

The Biotic looked at the two guards before he headed down the hallway,

"You're dismissed, go with Dr. Chakwas while she is preparing to go back to Arcturus Station."

Both guards nodded as they went on.

Dakota turned to Vasir at his left side, "Ready to go home?" He asked, smiling.

"More than anything, right now."

"Do you need me to carry you again?" He asked.

She shook her head, "I can walk, besides you did enough for running me to the hospital." She told him as she smiled lovingly at the man in front of her.

He returned her smile and continued on.

* * *

Dakota and Vasir, holding hands, walked into their room, Dakota had his armor in his left hand while Tela carried his M-98.

"Ah! Home Sweet Home!" Dakota said in relief.

Tela squeezed his hand slightly in response, smiling at her man, "Yes, We are."

Dakota led them over to the bed and he dropped his armor at the side of the bed, Vasir gently laid his Widow next to his armor. Dakota turned to Vasir, who was behind him. She pulled him into a passionate-filled kiss. Vasir let a tear of happiness escape as she had her lips sealed with his. They separated for air, and Dakota looked into her loving eyes as they enjoyed each other.

Tela put a seductive smile on her face, and pushed Dakota onto the bed. He had a surprised look on his face as She unlocked the clasps on her outfit and it fell away, revealing the same goddess body to Dakota. She climbed on top of Her lover as she kissed him furiously, releasing the built-up lust she had for the Lieutenant.

Dakota reached up and took hold of his Asari's breasts, squeezing them. Tela moaned her approval as they progressed with their kiss. They pulled apart, Tela took the man's shirt off, showing his muscular chest. Which turned Tela on and she felt her southern regions warming up. They kissed again while Dakota grabbed her behind and squeezed it. Again, she moaned.

"Embrace Eternity" were the words she said as she closed her eyes and opened them back up with the pearly blacks as the world around them melted away. His pleasures became hers and hers his.

Tela broke the kiss as she grown another seductive smile while she felt his erection poking her stomach. She slowly backed up, kissing the muscles of The Lieutenant as she went. Starting with his chest, all the way down to his bottom abs. Dakota groaned in pleasure as she went down. She stopped and looked at Koda, who was watching her with a huge grin on his face.

She grabbed the raging member through his pants, the move made him jump. She started to slowly unbutton his pants and slowly unzipping it. The tease drove Dakota mad. She pulled the pants off, only left was his boxers. Which failed to hide the sheer size of the man's beast, the size drove Tela wild as she impatiently waited for the grand reveal. Koda took advantage and decided to tease Her back. He very slowly pulled his boxers down. Tela's Azure was dripping crazily.

When his member popped out at attention, Vasir nearly fainted as she saw the true size of the 10-inch king beefstick. Tela couldn't keep her excitement in, she pulled the boxers off and threw them aside. She eagerly grasped the pulsing club, and she took it into her mouth and made Dakota throw his head to the bed as pleasure shocked through him, groaning. She licked the head, wrapping it. Sending ripples of pure thrills throughout Dakota. She started sucking it greedily as she bobbed up and down on the cock, flawlessly.

"_Holy fucking hell!_" He thought while he gritted his teeth, he was experiencing pleasure he never had In his life!

He felt himself getting close to dropping the bombs, "I'm...getting...close!" He yelled as his lover sucked the life out of him.

She grabbed his member and started stroking it after she stopped sucking it, "I want it all!" She told him, grinning.

"You're bold, but I love it!" He replied as he watched her stroke.

He threw his head back as his toes curled up and he jerked as large squirts of sperm shot out into Tela's mouth. She savored the feeling of his taste.

"Delicious." She told him in a lustful voice.

He smiled at her as she approved.

She climbed on top of him again and lined his stick with her Azure, "Ready?" She asked in the same voice.

"Always." He told her as she grinned.

She came down on him like a hammer, despite the pain, it was overcome by pleasure as she slammed on him. Her Azure was very tight. The same could be said by her. She screamed in thrill as she started riding him. This was the best night of both of their lives. Dakota watched as her amazing breasts bounced to the rhythm, he latched onto one of her breasts. Licking, grinding slightly, licking her areola, making her scream again. He brought a hand to her other breast and played with it as she rode on.

After five minutes of joyriding and pleasure. Tela fell off to the side, laying by her man. She panted heavily.

"That...was...wonderful." She told Dakota, giving him a large smile as she touched the side of his face.

"You are Wonderful." He told her, giving her a loving smile.

Tela blushed, it was her first time, and she was already making his night,

Dakota started stroking his member, making sure it doesn't go soft on him, "ready for round two?" He asked, giving her a grin.

She returned the grin, "Hell Yeah." She got on all fours, and Dakota sighted his target and got ready to fly in.

"You ready?" He told her.

"Make it rough!" She told him.

That's all he needed to hear, he teased her a little by rubbing his beef along her lines, she moaned loudly at the tease. He, then shoved it in. He was met with resistance immediately. He grunted and Tela yelled loudly in pleasure. Dakota was glad they are the only ones on this floor and the one below. He pressed until he was all. The. Way. In. He slowly pulled out and back in as her insides accumulated to his size. Once the resistance was gone. He went all out. Filling the room up with screams, grunts, moans, and groans as they experienced an incredible night. He continued pounding her as she neared her climax, she gripped him like being a sandwich between two freight trains. She poured her honey all over him, and he dipped a hand and licked it.

"You said I tasted good. Yours is like heaven." He complimented her. She returned it with a smile.

After an hour of sexy times, they finally finished. They fell from each other, panting, taking in heavy breaths as they settled down. Dakota put his boxers back on, and Tela remained naked. Koda didn't mind. They settled under the blankets. Vasir cuddled up with her man.

"You gave me the best night I've ever had." Dakota told her, giving her a loving smile.

She reached up and kissed him, passionately.

"No, you did." She told him, returning the smile.

She laid her head on his chest, hearing his heart beat made her feel safer than anywhere else in the galaxy. He placed an arm around her to keep her close.

"I love you with all my heart, Dakota." She told him, looking into his eyes. They were filled with loyalty and caring.

"I love you with my soul, Tela." He replied, kissing the top of her head.

Her heart stopped after hearing those words. She let another tear escape her eye.

Dakota looked down and saw her sleeping like a baby, she had a smile on her face as she went into deep sleep. Soon, he slowly drifted to sleep himself.

* * *

Dakota woke up, he felt for Tela, but she wasn't there. He also smelled something delicious, cooking. He looked to find her in the kitchen, she was wearing a robe. He got up and walked over there behind her. He wrapped his hands around her waist as he kissed the base of her neck.

The kiss sent chills down her spine.

"Morning, beautiful." He greeted her, placing his chin on her shoulder.

She gave him a smile, "Morning." She replied happily.

He watched her cook, "Is that the Areoli you were talking about, last night?"

She nodded, "I wanted you to try it before we leave."

"Sure, I'd love to try it," he relied, happily.

He watched her do her work, when it was done, they sat at the small dinner table and ate.

"M-m-m! That was good!" He praised her.

She blushed again, "Oh, I don't cook that good."

"Quit lying to yourself, That was great," he told her,

Her mood brightened.

They ate the Areoli, cleaned up and they packed. Just before they were ready to leave. They dropped their bags and Dakota pulled her into a loving kiss, he was going to miss her a lot. When they pulled apart, Dakota looked into her loving eyes. He was going to miss her pretty face and her gorgeous eyes.

"I'm going to miss those eyes." He told her.

"I'm going to miss you." She replied, her voice cracking, tears rolling down her face as they were going to be separated by their duties. She started sobbing, and Koda pulled her into a tight embrace as he tried to hold back his own tears. After a couple of seconds, he started to pour his own.

"We'll see each other again, I know we will." He told her, with his own voice cracking. He loved Tela to the death.

She continued to cry as he cried along with her. Soon they recovered their self-control. She pulled her lover into a emotion-filled kiss. She continued to she'd tears as she savored every moment with Dakota. Dakota did the same, he treasured every second in her presence. He didn't want to miss a thing.

He pulled something out of his pocket. They broke apart as he shows her.

"What is this?" She asked with curiosity.

"My tags, I want you to keep them to remember me by. I will be fighting to get back to you." He told her.

More tears ran out of her eyes as she pulled him for another love-filled kiss. She pulled someone out of her own pocket. When she broke off, she held her hand up to show him.

"What's that?" He asked, curiously

"A locket." She told him.

He examined the locket as Tela put on his tags. The locket was a small picture of Tela's face, smiling at him. It was also attached to a chain. He gripped it, tightly. As tears and pain of being separated from her, ran through him and on his cheeks.. He will use this to keep him going, something to come back to.

"I love you, Tela...And I will come back to you, I promise." He told her, with his voice cracking very deeply.

Tela struggled to form words as the three words he said made her falter, "And I love you, Dakota , and I always will."

They kissed one last time for a very long time before heading out the room.

* * *

_Present_

Tears ran down Dakota's cheeks as the pain from being separated from her came back. He gripped the locket she gave him tightly around his neck. He continued to wipe the tears away as the memories came back to him. He waited again, as Dr. Chakwas performed to remove of the metal plate in his lover.

* * *

**This was a very long chapter! It took me a while! 13,000 words in four days!**

**Sorry if I rushed them, it's sort of "love at first sight" kind of thing.**

**I hope you feel more than loving this one as much as I did, writing it!**

**I expect some reviews after this one! Ha!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Asari Spectre**

**Chapter 5**

**Hey, Fellow Readers! Here's Chapter Five! Enjoy!**

* * *

Dakota clenched the dear locket given by his love, Tela Vasir, while she was being performed on. He knew she survived worst, but you'll never know.

Garrus finished his calibrations and headed out of his Gunnery Station, he noticed Dakota sitting at the mess hall table, grasping something around his neck. He went over.

"You okay, Shepard?" He asked when he was within earshot.

Dakota looked at his Turian Friend, walking down the steps of the sleeper pods.

"I'm worried." Dakota told him.

"About what?" He asked.

Dakota motioned for Garrus to sit down in a chair, the Turian sat across from him.

"I met a very valuable friend, Just hours ago. She's in there," he told him as he pointed toward the darkened med-bay windows.

Vakarian nodded, "Who Is 'she'?" He asked.

"An Asari Spectre I met and fell in love with years ago before I was assigned to the Normandy."

"An Asari Spectre? Damn, Dakota, You're getting all of the ladies." Garrus replied, giving an expression of a grin.

Dakota grinned back, "Yeah, these good looks pulls all the girls in."

The Turian laughed, "Anyway, Why is she being performed on?"

"We ran into an Asari Commando while helping Liara, I stayed back and sniped, but her shields were powerful. Tela charged in with Liara and when the Asari retaliated, Tela took the worst of it by being slammed into a truck and the truck exploded."

Garrus winced at the last part, "Exploded?" He asks.

Dakota nodded, "Tela crawled out of the truck with a large piece of metal stuck in her." He told him as he shown a demonstration of the size of the piece.

Again, Garrus winced, "She's A tough girl."

"And that one of the reasons why I love her."

"How did you two meet?" The Turian asked.

Dakota spent a few hours explaining the Mission on Benning, he shed tears at the pain of the part where he thought she died after she was shot. Garrus felt for his friend, to think your first lover has died in your own arms. That would obliterate him. After Dakota managed to regain self-control, he continued with the story-telling, telling Garrus about their first kiss while she was in the hospital. Dakota also didn't have any shame about that night when he told Garrus. He felt pain again when he told of their leaving the next morning, the pain of being separated from his Asari.

When he finished, The Med-Bay doors opened with Dr. Chakwas stepping out. His heart started beating faster as she neared. Her expression was unreadable. The two were watching her.

"_Damn, she's got a really good poker face_" He thought.

She stopped at the edge of the table, she, then, smiled.

His Heart jumped in joy, fully knowing what the smile was for.

"She's okay?" He asked, happily.

She nodded and turned toward the med-bay as The Asari Spectre stepped out in her armor along with a loving smile on her face, and with a large, white bandaged wrapped around her abdomen where her wound once was. Dakota stood up, with a smile. They pulled each other in and embraced. Then when they pulled each apart, Tela reeled her man to her lips as they sealed.

Garrus studied Tela, She certainly was tough, She was very attractive, but Garrus preferred someone else. She had a Spectre symbol on both shoulder pads.

"_Damn, You got a good one there, Dakota._" Garrus thought.

Dakota and Tela pulled apart and they intertwined their hands as they looked at Garrus and Dr. Chakwas.

"Sorry, You had to see that, Karin." Dakota apologized.

She shook her head, "it's no problem, Dakota, You were worried."

"But Thank you for doing the surgery, I'll get you another Serrice Ice Brandy, the next time I see one." He said as he smiled at her.

She smiled back and nodded, she walked past them back to the med-bay.

"So, Garrus, here she is, the woman I love. Tela Vasir" He told him as he looked at her, smiling." Tela, This is my best friend, Garrus Vakarian."

He got up and shook hands with her, "Hey Tela, I've heard a lot about you."

Dakota Chuckled.

"Hey. Garrus." She noticed his scar on the side of his face, "What happened there?" She pointed to his scar.

Garrus reached up and touched the scar, "Oh, That. I got hit by a Gunship Rocket while on Omega."

She winced at him, "oh, well...shit."

Garrus and Dakota laughed at her expression. She glared at her lover.

"Sorry! It's hilarious the way you said that." Dakota apologized.

"Anyway...It's nice to meet you, Garrus." Tela told him as she smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too, Tela." Garrus said as he nodded.

"Liara's on board if you want to see her. She's up in the Cockpit." Dakota told him.

He nodded, "I might go see her then." And he walked toward the elevator.

Dakota turned to Tela, "I guess now is the time to introduce you to the crew." He said as he smiled.

She smiled back, "You might as well."

"EDI." Dakota told the ceiling.

Vasir gave him a confused look.

"Yes, Shepard?" Came the robotic voice of The Normandy's AI.

I'd like you to meet Tela Vasir."

"Hello, Vasir." EDI told her.

"Hey...EDI?" She was still confused.

"She's the Normandy's AI." Dakota explained to Tela.

Now, She understood.

"Thank you, EDI, that's all." He told the AI

"Logging you out, Shepard." She replied.

"That's nice." Tela Commented.

"It really is, Now come on, I'll introduce you to Miranda." He told her as he led her to the officer's cabin.

The door opened, revealing Miranda sitting at her desk as she looked up to see Dakota.

"Yes Commander, How may I help..." She said as she saw Vasir holding hands with Dakota, jealousy boiled up in her.

"Miranda, This is Tela Vasir, She's an Asari Spectre and she's helping us with the Shadow Broker. She is also a very dear friend to me." He said as they smiled at each other.

"Tela, This is my Second-In-Command, Miranda Lawson." Dakota told her.

She stood up and shook hands with Tela, "Nice To Meet you, Tela."

Tela nodded, "And Nice to meet you, too, Miranda."

"What is with the bandage?" Miranda asked, curious.

"A baby." Dakota said before bursting out laughing, Tela glared at him then joined. Miranda had a very confused look on her face.

After they gained control, Dakota reassured her, "No, but She had a large piece of metal struck into her from a battle hours ago."

She nodded as she understood.

"Well, anyway, I've got to introduce her to the rest of the crew. See you later, Miranda." Dakota told her.

"Farewell, Commander." She said as she watched the couple walked out of her office. Jealousy was lingering within her.

"I guess it's time to introduce you to Kasumi."

"Who is she?"

"An infamous Thief. She can hack things like you can ever imagine."

She nodded as they take a right, leading into the starboard observation deck. The door opened, revealing the thief's room, but she wasn't there.

"Okay, Kasumi, You can show yourself now." He raised his voice.

"Aw, How did you know?" She asked as she uncloaked in front of them.

"You heard us coming." He answered her, smiling.

She nodded, "perhaps." She smiled back, then she saw Tela, "Who is this?" She asked, curiously.

"This is Tela Vasir. She's an Asari Spectre, and a dear friend to me."

"Tela, This is Kasumi Goto, She's the galaxy's most infamous thief."

They shook hands once again

"Nice to meet you, Tela." She said with a smile.

She returned the smile, "Nice to meet you, too, Kasumi."

"All right, Kasumi, We have to go, I've still got many others for her to meet." He told her.

"bye, Tela, bye, Shep." She said before cloaking.

Dakota shook his head and they turned and headed out of the door.

"Who's next?" She asked.

"Thane Krios, Drell." He answered her, "a good man."

She nodded as they stopped the room on the right, leading to the life support room, which was slightly more arid than the rest of the ship. The door opened after it sensed their presence.

They walked in and stopped at the edge of a few pipes, Thane was sitting at a table, facing the drive core.

He turned to face them, "Shepard," then turned to Tela, "Miss...?"

"Vasir, Tela Vasir." She answered him.

He nodded, "Of course, Ms. Vasir." He turned back to Dakota, "How can I help?"

Dakota raised his hand that wasn't occupied, "Oh, There's no problem. I wanted to introduce you to Tela, She's an Asari Spectre and My Lover." He told him, smiling at Tela, she returned one herself, but she was nervous by her lover revealing their relationship.

"Ah, I understand. Ms. Vasir, You have a great man by your side." He said as he gave her a rare smile.

"Thank You, Thane. I agree." She smiled at him again.

"Thank you for speaking with us, Thane. We have to go ahead and meet the rest of the crew." He told him as he gave a warm smile.

Thane nodded, "Of course, Don't let me keep you." Then he turned to the drive core.

They exited the room and Tela stopped him, "Why did you tell him our relationship?" She asked.

"Don't worry, I am the only one that goes to see him. He won't leak it. Besides people already can tell." He told her as he directed at them holding hands.

She relaxed, he had a point.

"Now, next up, Samara." Dakota told her.

"Samara? She's an Asari?" She asks.

He nodded, "A powerful one too." He commented.

They walked to the other end of the deck and the door opened, acknowledging their presence. They found Samara meditating in the middle of the floor, legs wrapped in each other, eyes glowing as an Biotic Orb rotated in energy.

"Shepard." She acknowledged them.

"Hi, Samara. I wanted to introduce someone to you." He said happily.

"Of course." She said as she exited the meditation, and she got off of the floor. She turned to face them.

A pang of jealousy appeared within Tela, The Asari in front of them was absolutely elegant, And beautiful in every way.

"Who is this little one?" She asks.

"Samara, I'd like you to meet Tela Vasir. She's a Spectre and my lover."

Again, Tela glared at Dakota again. Samara sensed her nervousness.

"Do not worry, I will not speak a word of this." She assured Tela.

"Thank you, Samara." Tela told her, relieved.

She nodded.

"How old are you?" Tela asked, curious. She could guess she was around 800.

"I am nearly 1000."

Vasir's eyes went wide, nearly 1000? And she's got a body of a goddess?

Samara, again, sensed her jealousy, "And yes, Many dream of having this one, if they committed to the same as I."

Tela was confused, "Committed to what?"

"She's A Justicar." Dakota told her.

Samara nodded to confirm him.

Her eyes went even wider, Justicars are among the most powerful groups of the Asari. They usually made her nervous, their Biotics are to be feared of.

"How young are you, Tela?" Samara asked her.

"I'm 526." Tela answered her.

"Impressive for your age to be a Spectre." She smiled at her.

Vasir returned the smile, "It wasn't easy."

"I have no doubt." She replied, "Perhaps I can help you improve your Biotics if you allow me."

"Maybe soon." Tela replied, smiling.

"Thank you for taking with her, Samara. If you excuse us, I need to show her to the rest of the crew." He said as he bowed slightly, smiling.

"Anytime, Dakota." She turned to Tela, "Little One, You have a Man with an indescribable will. You are blessed to have him." She smiled at Tela.

"And I am blessed to have a beautiful Asari Spectre to love." Dakota told Tela, as they touched foreheads, Smiling at each other. He had his hands on her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Samara smiled at the couple. It warmed her heart that Dakota reunited with the person he loved. He had came to the justicar, they talked and he told her about Tela and the pain he experienced when she was almost lost, and when they were separated.

The two separated and intertwined their hands again.

"Thank you, Samara." Tela told the older Asari.

She smiled then nodded.

"You may return to your meditation, Samara, Tela and I will be leaving."

She nodded again and sat back down on the floor to meditate again.

The two turned and left. When the door closed, Tela stopped Koda again.

"Did you see the body on her?" She asked, in awe.

"Well, of course." He answered.

"You...don't...have anything with her, do you?" The jealousy got the better of her.

He laughed, "I've already got that body, you!" He told her.

She blushed, "I don't have a body like that!"

"Quit lying to yourself, I've seen your body, you are about half way to hers. But I still love you!" He told her. Placing his hands on her hips.

"And that rack..." She said, remembering the cleavage Samara shown.

"Isn't any better than yours." He finished for her, bringing back the memories of that night, "She's got a nice one, but I got a nice one right in front of me." He told her, flirting with her.

She blushed even deeper, "oh stop..." She tried to say.

"Plus, she has a body of a goddess, but you are better." He told her, making her blush to the point where her face was madly burning.

"You're gonna give me a heart attack."

"That's what I plan on doing."

She laughed.

"Anyone else I should meet?" Tela asked, wrapping her arms around her lover's neck.

"Let's see...There's Mordin, Jacob, Tali, Jack, Zaeed, Kelly, Joker, And Grunt." He answered her.

"I still have a lot to meet then, huh?" She asked.

"Yep, then I get to show you my cabin." He said as he smiled.

She returned it, "I'll be looking forward to it. Now, show me the rest of the ship, would you?"

Dakota grinned, giving her a quick kiss, "Right this way, my lady." He directed toward the elevator.

The elevator's doors opened once they reached Deck 4, the Engineering Deck. Koda thought that Zaeed was closer, so he led Tela to him first.

He opened the door to see a knife land on a bull's eye. They walked in.

"Nice one, Zaeed." Dakota greeted him.

He nodded, "Shepard," then looked at Vasir, "Who is this young lady?"

"Tela Vasir, She's an Asari Spectre, and a dear friend to me." Dakota answered him.

He nodded again, taking out the cigar in his mouth and shooting the smoke in another direction.

"Tela, I'm Zaeed, The deadliest mercenary sonofabitch in space, want to know more, just ask Dakota, he'll tell ya." Zaeed greeted her.

"Hey Zaeed, I'm also one of the deadliest sonofabitches in space." Tela greeted back.

"It's true, if she doesn't tear you apart with her Biotics, then she'll win a ground war against with her Vindicator." Dakota praised her skills, making her blush, "But, not as good as me, but she's getting there." Dakota finished, grinning at her. She smiled at him.

"I still have to save your ass." Tela grinned at him.

"It's me saving you more than you saving me." Dakota told her, still grinning at her.

Zaeed laughed, "Ha! I like this girl, Shepard. If you find any more like her, let me know. I think we'll get along just fine."

Dakota and Tela laughed too, "I'll make sure to point them your way, Old man." Dakota told him.

"See you later, Shepard. See ya, Tela," Zaeed Bidded them farewell.

Both, Dakota and Tela nodded and left the room.

"I like that guy." Tela commented.

"He's good." Dakota told her.

"So, who's next?" She asked him, squeezing his hand.

"Jack, You'll like her too. Badass attitude." Dakota replied.

She laughed, "I just might."

Dakota led her through the next door on the left and down the stairs, leading to the under compartment of the drive core room. They found Jack sitting on her bed. She saw them,

"Hey Shepard, who's this?" Jack greeted them, looking over the Asari holding hands with the Commander.

"Jack, I'd like you to meet Tela Vasir, She's an Asari Spectre and a dear friend, I thought you two should meet."

She stepped up to Tela, grinning, "Oh yeah? Why is that?"

Tela stepped up to her, Dakota backed away, grinning.

" 'Cause I'm a badass bitch." Tela told her, grinning back at her.

"Ha! You?! What makes you a badass bitch?" Jack taunted.

"Because you have nothing on me!" Tela told her.

"I've everything on you! The looks, the attitude, the Biotics!" Jack replied.

"Maybe! I've got a Man!" Tela retaliated.

She backed off, "Ha! You got me on that one. You're not too bad." Jack told her, still grinning.

Tela backed down too, "You aren't a bitchy bitch, but you're good."

"Are we done here, Ladies?" Dakota butted in.

Tela smiled at him, "Yeah, We are, Unless she's ready for more." She gazed at Jack.

"I'll have more next time." Jack told her, returning the grin.

"See you, Jack, Don't tear off the bottom of the ship down here." Dakota told her, reuniting hands with Tela.

"Ha-Ha, very funny, Dakota." Jack replied.

"Bye, Bitchy Cheerleader." Tela told her.

"Hey! That's my line!" Jack told her.

Tela just shrugged while she grinned at her.

They left Jack to her cavern and climbed up the steps.

"Let me guess, Tali?" She asked, slightly confused.

Dakota grinned at her, "you got it right."

She smiled back at him as he led them to the drive core room. The doors opened, showing a Quarian in a purple enviro-suit. They walked up to her.

Dakota gently patted her shoulder as he tried to get her attention. She turned to face them.

"Oh, Dakota, I didn't think you would be checking up on me at this time." Then she noticed Tela, "Who is she?" She asked curiously with a little bit of nervousness in her voice.

"Tali, This is Tela Vasir, She's a Spectre and a dear friend to me. Tela, This is Tali Vas Normandy." Dakota told the two.

"Hi, Tali." Tela told her as she smiled.

"Uh, Hello, Tela. Good to meet you." Tali said as she played with her hands nervously.

"Nice to meet you too." Tela replied.

"It's okay, Tali. She isn't going to bite, is she?" Dakota told Tali, grinning at his girl.

She grinned back, "I might bite you." She told him.

"See? She won't bite." Dakota told Tali, smiling at her.

Tali nodded, still nervous.

"We'll go ahead and get out of here before she gets out of control." Dakota told Tali, jokingly.

Tali laughed, "See you later, nice meeting you, Tela." She said to the couple.

Tela nodded, "See you, Tali."

Dakota led her out of the core room and back into the main hallway.

"What? Didn't want me to bite?" Tela told him, teasingly.

"Oh, you'll get to bite later, but first, I need to introduce to four more people." Dakota told her, smiling at her.

She smiled back and pulled him into a quick kiss, "Off We Go, Shall We?"

Dakota gave her another smile, then led her to the elevator.

When the elevator hit Deck 2, The CIC. They stepped out, being noticed by Kelly, who was at her station.

She turned to see the Commander and Tela holding hands, "Hi, Commander. Who is this beautiful lady?" She asked, happily.

Dakota smiled at her, "Kelly, I'd like you to meet Tela Vasir, She's A fellow Spectre and my dear friend."

They shook hands, smiling at each other.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Vasir." Kelly greeted her.

"Please, You can call me Tela, any friend of Dakota's a friend of mine." She told her as she smiled.

"Ok, Tela." Kelly nodded as she acknowledged, "Anything I can help you with today, Commander?" She asked Koda.

"Not right now, Kelly. I'm just introducing everyone to Tela." He told her as he smiled.

She nodded again, "Well if that's all, Nice to meet you, Tela."

Tela nodded and smiled at her.

"Thank You, Kelly." Dakota told her, smiling.

She smiled back before returning to her work.

The Commander led his Girlfriend through the corridor leading to the Cockpit, where Joker and Liara were. The pilot turned to see them.

"Hey Commander, You brought Liara and then Her? What Are you, an Asari Magnet or something?" He told him, directing at Tela, who's hand was intertwined with his.

Dakota chuckled, "I just might be, Joker. Being the Savior of the Citadel brings all the girls to the yard, but I chose this one over all of them." He replied, smiling at Tela as she squeezed his hand.

Joker laughed, "Who is she, anyway?"

"Tela Vasir, A Spectre, Someone you don't want to fuck with." He told him, grinning at him.

"Hey, Tela, How's it going? Have you banged the Commander yet?" Joker asked her.

Dakota glared at him, "okay, okay! Never mind!" The pilot held his hands up as if he was about to be arrested, "forget I asked."

"That's better." Tela told him.

Dakota chuckled at her.

"Anyway, we gotta go, Joker, Hope she didn't bite your tail too much." Dakota told him as he grinned.

"Yeah, Yeah." Joker told them as they turned around and left while he turned back to the controls.

Dakota led Tela to the armory, with Jacob checking a standard issue M-8 Avenger. He noticed the two and Saluted to Dakota as the couple walked over to him.

"At ease, Jacob. I'd like you to meet a dear friend of mine, Tela Vasir. She a Spectre."

He nodded and smiled, "Nice to meet you, Vasir."

"Tela, Jacob's also a Vanguard biotic, so we aren't the only ones, but he uses a shotgun like you." Dakota told her as he smiled.

"Is that so? What do you use, Jacob?" Tela asked, Curiously.

He crossed his arms as he laid back, "The M-22 Eviscerator. Along with the M-3 Predator. All I need to get some kills."

"I use the M-6 Carnifex, The M-15 Vindicator, and The M-23 Katana." Tela replied.

Jacob smiled at her, "Not a bad arsenal."

"Her best is the M-15. She can kill anything with that gun. Especially hers." Dakota told him. Tela smiled lovingly at her love for his praise, while blushing slightly too.

Jacob nodded, still smiling, "Not bad, Not bad at all."

Dakota laughed slightly, "You know mine."

Tela and Jacob grinned at the Commander.

"The M-98 Widow, isn't it?" Jacob asked.

Dakota grinned, "Yep, My baby."

"Thought I was!" Tela told him, jokingly.

"You are too, Dear." Dakota told her, grinning.

Jacob laughed, "Yeah, He's good with that rifle."

Dakota looked at Vasir, "Yeah, I saved his ass more than he saved mine."

Jacob chuckled, "Yeah, That's True."

"Alright, Jacob. I got to show her to everyone else. Nice talking with ya." Dakota told him.

He saluted, "Yes sir, Nice to meet you, Tela." He told Vasir before they exited the room.

"You too, Jacob." Tela told him.

Dakota led Tela over to the Labs to meet Mordin. They walked in and saw him tapping his life away at his terminal. They walked over.

"Ah, Shepard, I see you brought someone new." He greeted

"Yes I did Mordin, I'd like you to meet Tela Vasir, She's A Spectre and A dear friend of mine." Dakota greeted him.

"By dear friend, you mean lover?" He told him.

"Er...yes, she is." Dakota replied, awkwardly. Tela was a bit on edge too.

"I see. Mordin Solus, Salarian Scientist. Pleased to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Mordin." Tela greeted him.

"Thanks for talking with us, Mordin. We'll let you get back to work." Dakota told the Salarian.

"Will be here if you need me."

They walked back into the short hallway until they were in front of the Briefing room, "I like your crew." Tela told him, Wrapping her arms around his neck again as he put his hands on her waist.

"I hope you like me more." Dakota said, smiling at her.

She smiled lovingly back at him, "Of course, I do. I love my Dakota." She told him.

"I know, I was kidding." Dakota told her as she slowly pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss.

Their lips sealed as they embraced each other. When they pulled apart, Dakota looked into her eyes, the jewels that He always lost himself in. He loved Tela more than anything, and would do anything for her.

"I love your beautiful eyes, I just can't get enough of them." Dakota marveled at the two gems.

She looked lovingly at him, "Aw, My eyes aren't diamonds." She told him.

"They are to me. The universe melts away when I look into them." Dakota replied.

She smiled lovingly at him, She loved it when he made those phrases. It makes her love him even more. Though, she loved him regardless.

"I love you, Dakota White Shepard."

The three words liquefied his heart whenever he heard her say that.

"I love you, Tela Vasir." He replied as their foreheads touched while they looked into each other's eyes

He was lucky to have an Asari like Tela, she was similar to him in every way, except the parents, which he was glad that she didn't experience the pain it brought. He loved Tela with every fiber of his being, and would obliterate anything that hunted her bad enough. A flesh wound was fine, but her ending up in a med-bay or hospital. He would bring down Hell on whomever.

Tela loved Her man with all of her heart, the man who stood by her side when she needed him the most, even when he barely knew anything about her. That night on Benning was the first time she experienced love and he's who she wants to have it with, she wouldn't prefer to have it any other way. This man was her life and she will stand by him to the end.

"Can I see your Cabin now?" Tela asked, smiling at him.

Dakota grinned, "Right this way." He told her as he led her through the rooms and to the elevator.

* * *

**That's Chapter 5 up and away! **

**I hope you enjoyed reading and leave a review! My own story has me hooked! See you again with the next chapter of "Don't Leave Me"! **

**I've got other story ideas popping in my head, and when I start writing them, I'm sure you'll enjoy them too!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Asari Spectre**

**Chapter 6**

**Hello, Readers! Here's Chapter 6 of The Asari Spectre! Enjoy!**

* * *

Tela walked into his cabin, she looked around. It was gorgeous. She loved the fish tank. He had his own bathroom, desk, armor and clothing terminal on the wall, and the couches!

"Like It?" Dakota asked while they walked in, holding hands.

"I love it!" Tela replied happily.

Dakota laughed.

"I thought you might." He replied, smiling.

Tela took a seat on the couch, it was instantly relaxing, Dakota sat down next to her.

"Oh...it feels so good..." She muttered as she snuggled up on the sofa.

"It does, doesn't it?" He replied, laying his head on the top.

"I could just fall asleep here."

He laughed again.

"I did once." He told her.

She chuckled. Then she remembered a bad memory. She started crying.

Dakota sat up immediately, "Is there something wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"No...it's just...When you popped up on the news...you...you were declared dead! My heart was torn apart!" She told him, giving in to breaking down, Tears taking over.

He pulled her into a tight hug as she cried. He held her while she soaked his Cerberus Fatigues.

"Want to know who I was thinking while the void slowly took me?" Dakota asked her.

She pulled away and looked at him, "Who?" With her voice cracking.

"The beautiful Asari I met on Arcturus Station years ago." He said sweetly, smiling.

She smiled very lovingly as she knew too well who he was referring to.

"Oh...Dakota!" She said, smiling as more tears come down.

She pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. She didn't pull out until she really needed air.

"You gave me peace while space killed me." He told her, "And I was thinking of that night on Benning. I saw a pair of the eyes that melted my soul before my world went dark." He told her, a few tears escaping from him as he said.

She smiled at him again, "Really?" She asked.

He nodded.

More tears came out of her eyes as he confirmed it.

"_Commander, we're in orbit of Hagalaz. Liara's down in the shuttle._" Came Joker's voice over the intercom.

"Roger, We'll be down there." Dakota replied.

They both stood up, "We'll talk again after, okay?" Dakota told her.

She nodded.

They headed down to the Cargo Bay, Grabbing their weapons as they went. Dakota had his M-98 and M-5 while Tela grabbed her preferred weapons.

They were in the shuttle, in the planet's atmosphere.

"So, How do we get in there?" Tela asked.

"We have to walk across the top of the ship until we hit the Communication hub. From there, we go in and find Feron. It will be dangerous since the planet has cold and hot air constantly colliding." Liara explained.

Tela sat back, "This ought to be fun." Grinning.

Dakota grinned at her.

The shuttle hovered to the top of the ship as they dropped down, they all had oxygen masks on.

"Okay, Let's go find that hatch." Dakota told the two Asari as the shuttle flew off.

They moved along some rails. They encountered red drones coming out of a hatch, but it was too small. Then the drones spotted them. They started heading toward the group.

Dakota pulled his Phalanx out instantly and took them out.

"Why are they attacking?" Dakota asked through his helmet's comm.

"They must think we're debris from the storm." Liara answered.

He shrugged and moved on.

They came up through a small passage, they encountered more drones and took them out. After five minutes of maneuvering the ship, They came up through another passage with trenches, then a rod pointing up at the sky, became filled with lightning. Several mercs came out of nowhere and Dakota shot the capacitor. Sending a electric bolt through the mercs. Killing them.

"Nice." He commented.

"It's my turn next." Tela replied.

"Fine." Dakota told her, grinning behind his mask.

They continued and came upon a ramp going down with three mercs climbing. Dakota activated his Biotics and lifted one of them into the air. The merc flew off and was struck.

Dakota winced when he saw it happen, "Ohh, that's gotta hurt."

Tela did the same with the other two. They were off and struck too.

She laughed, "Fireworks!" She said.

Dakota laughed too.

They moved on until they were blocked by large column. Dakota noticed a control panel, and lowered it down to where they can walk over it, they were met with more mercs. The group battled with Tela finishing an Asari Vanguard with a headshot by her Katana.

"Ouch." Dakota commented again, grinning.

"What? She got in my way." Tela replied, smiling at him.

Dakota and Liara shook their heads and moved on. They got to the other side of the ship and was met by more mercs and some mechs. Tela, again, threw some mercs over the edge. They shot the rest. The trio moved on and came into a room with several thin capacitors were moving in sync, electrifying each other as the energy was passed on.

"This is beautiful." Tela commented.

"I know someone else who is more than that." He replied, grinning.

She blushed as she smiled behind her mask.

After fighting firefight after firefight, they across some flaps, Dakota noticed another terminal and lowered a row down. They walked across and the ship birthed more mercs. They were taken down. The group moved a little until encountering even more.

Tela just shot a capacitor in the middle and they watched as the mercs were electrocuted one by one. The way was clear and they moved on, while lowering another column and walking over a catwalk over the same panels that were rising apothem falling.

"The guards must love patrolling the hull." Dakota said, sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'd laugh my ass off if somebody fell." Tela replied.

"So would I." Liara said.

They moved on until the door to the Communications Hub. Liara moved past them, activating her Omni-Tool and putting something on the door.

"What's that?" Dakota asked.

"It's a hacking program that will open the door to the ship." She answered him.

"How long will it take?" He asked again.

"I don't know, Shepard. I never broke into the shadow broker's base before."

"We got company!" Tela told the two as she dove for cover.

Dakota turned and ran to join her. Liara followed.

"Have you tested it, at least?" Tela asked Liara.

"We have mercs!" She replied.

"You didn't answer!" Dakota told her as he took out two mercs.

"I'm busy!" She told them.

"I'll take that as a no." Tela muttered.

Dakota grinned at her again.

They all covered one side as the three had their back to the wall. Dakota cover the front, Tela, the right, Liara, The left. They defended as the hacking program worked to unlock the door.

Dakota reloaded as he popped out and killed three mercs before having to reload again. Off in the distance, he saw someone leaning against the cover in front of him, pointing something at him.

"_Oh Hell No!_" He thought.

He took out two more before ducking behind cover, switching to his M-98 to take out the sniper. He pulled the Charing handle slightly to check his clip, the massive wind was going to jack his aim off. He popped out and laid his Widow's bipod on his cover as he sighted his target. He adjusted it to where the bullet will hit him without the wind throwing him too far off. He put his finger on the trigger, exhaled, and fired.

The bullet flew to the target, slightly guiding, but on track. The shot hit the victim straight in the heart. Dakota was aiming for the head, but he didn't care. There were no hospitals around and he's not letting Tela get the same fatal injury as last time.

The Hacking program finished as the group finished off the rest mercs.

"There should be less guards inside now." Liara told them.

Dakota snickered, "Keep dreaming, T'Soni."

The door opened and they walked in.

Another door opened as the one behind them closed. Everybody took off their oxygen masks. Dakota holstered his M-98 and took out his M-5. Tela took out her M-23. They moved on into a narrow hallway, then they heard multiple footsteps echoing through out the corridor. Along with a deep voice over the intercom,

"_Kill the intruders, whatever the cost._"

They all stood behind columns along the walls. A few mercs and a Salarian engineer came into view. Liara threw up a singularity as Dakota and Tela combined their warps and shoved it up the singularity's ass. The dark hole exploded, killing the mercs. One by one, they moved up to make sure no-one else came running around the corner blazing guns.

They reached the end of the hallway and turned left, leading to a curved corridor to the right. Again, the group took cover as they downed the mercs being thrown at them. There was another room on the left and another hallway going to the right. The trio fought their way through the resistance until they came up on the Jail block.

"This is the place, Feron must be in there!" Liara told them.

Dakota and Tela nodded, they fought the guards out and inside then came into a room with a Drell strapped to a chair.

Liara recognized him, "Feron!" She ran over to a console in the middle. She tapped at it a couple of times and Feron was electrified. He grunted in pain when the chair shocked him.

She withdrew her hands in the air, "Feron! Are you okay?" She asked, worried.

"Yeah..." He muttered, "The chair is connected to the Shadow Broker's network, you have to get in there. He'll be waiting."

"Don't worry, Feron, We're all getting out of here alive." Dakota assured him.

The Drell laid his head back, "Good."

"I'll come back for you, Feron, I promise." She told him.

He just nodded. No telling how much he's endured.

The group moved through a hallway, opening a door with a guard, Liara smashed him into the wall. Dakota and Tela winced.

They opened the door and they found themselves in a large room. There was a large desk in the back, four columns connecting to a glowing dome flowing with some kind of substance.

Dakota took out his Widow, Tela kept her M-23 in hand, and Liara had a locust SMG. They walked in and the door closed, locked. There was a massive figure sitting at the desk, the lighting wasn't enough for Dakota to see its face. They went up to him. Dakota had his Widow at his hip, aiming at the figure.

"Ah, Commander, good, you're here. The Collectors' bounty is still standing." The figure said with a very deep voice. Dakota's hair stood up on his back.

"You know why we're here." Liara told him.

"Doctor T'Soni, Feron is simply expendable, his loss wouldn't be missed by anyone."

"You were trying to sell Dakota to the Collectors! He did what he had to do!" Liara retaliated.

The figure looked at Tela, "Tela, Pity, you should be ashamed showing up here with him."

"You tried to kill me!" She told him.

"Of course, You were in a relationship with the Commander. Loose ends had to be cut."

"You aren't cutting this end!" She replied.

"Be Smart, Let us walk out with Feron and you can live." Liara told him.

"That's not going to happen, T'Soni. I know every little secret while you fumble in the dark."

"I know more than you think, You're a yahg, a species yet to discover drive cores, your people were trapped on you native world. The ship is older than you are, which means you were a slave or a trophy for whomever came before and took over when you got the chance, how am I doing?" She said as she grinned.

He growled.

"Now, let Feron go and none of this happened." Dakota told him.

"I don't think so, none of you are walking out of here alive." He said as he stood.

Dakota backed up as he saw the size of him, then regained his composure quickly.

"Then bring it on, bitch." Dakota told him.

He roared and tossed the desk at them, Dakota and Tela fired up their Biotics as they grabbed the object and threw it back at him. The Broker smashed it in half then pulled out a M-76 Revenant and started firing. The trio dove for cover as rounds started flying.

"Spread out! Flank him while I've got his attention" he told the Asari.

Both nodded as they moved along the columns to avoid detection.

Dakota drew his pistol and started to fire back at the Yahg when he had to reload. He started raining hell on Dakota again when he did, then Tela through a warp to distract him. The Broker turned to her, then Liara threw one, making the monster wet his pants. He roared and struck a pose as energy from the ceiling dome came down to fuel some kind of armor. Liara shot it, the round bounced off.

"Looks like we have to do this the old-fashioned way." Dakota told his squad mates.

He holstered his M-5 and switched to his M-98. He flipped the gun to where his hands were on the barrel. He ran forward as he brought the Widow up and came crashing down with the stock on the Broker's shield. The Yahg recoiled, Dakota angled his next swing and hit. The beast recoiled again, One last time, Dakota brought his Widow directly behind him and did an overhead swing like a hammer. The beast recoiled even further. He roared, activated an Omni-Shield and ran toward Dakota, Koda dropped his M-98 into its socket and charged. The two clashed as they fought for ground, Dakota held him back, but not for long, the Broker raged and started pressing back. Dakota backed off and The Broker hit him full force with the shield, sending him flying.

"DAKOTA!" Tela yelled as she saw him hit the ground.

She fueled her rage with the love she had for Dakota, flared up her Biotics, ripped one of the columns out, and threw it at the broker, who was closing in on Dakota. The column hit and made the broker stagger and he turned instantly at Tela, He charged, and she dodged. She fired her Katana a few times while she tried to keep the Broker off of Dakota.

Dakota groaned with a throbbing pain in the back of his head, he opened his eyes and looked around to Tela fighting the Broker with Liara giving fire support. He got up and fired up his Biotics, then he charged the Yahg. He impacted the Broker and sent him sprawling back. Once again, The Yagh engaged that armor again and Dakota went on the Offensive.

He ran up to the armored beast, fired up his Biotics again, and started to throw punches. Uppercut, a couple of jabs, then pulled his Widow out from below and spun the rifle and swung left at the Broker, making him stagger again. He roared and hit Dakota with the Shield again and sent him flying into Liara. He got off of her and helped her up,

"If you can get him to being that shield up again, I have an Idea." Liara told him, pointing to the ceiling dome full of energy.

Dakota smiled and Nodded, "Tell Vasir too."

She nodded and ran off to Tela. The broker deactivated his shield and charged at Dakota, Koda rolled to dodge, He pulled out his Phalanx and started shooting. Liara and Tela joined the fray. They all fired on him while avoiding his shooting and charges. The Broker charged toward the Center and fired up the shield.

Dakota nodded to his two Asari, he ran up to the broker, took out his Widow, and started to beat the shit out of the Yahg. When he got to the point,

"LIARA, TELA, NOW!" He shouted.

The two Asari were on both sides of the Broker, fired up their Biotics, Threw a warp at the Dome, then forced it down, causing the glass to break and the substance came raining down on top of the Broker, causing his armor to overload and exploded. The Yahg was nowhere to be found except a pool of blood. Dakota was caught in the blast and was sent flying into a pile of debris as more fell on top of him from the ceiling. The room was ravaged by the fight.

However, The Tela and Liara didn't see him, "Dakota?" Was yelled out.

He groaned as he found out he was covered up by debris, he heard Tela calling him.

"Dakota!" She called out, he heard her voice was cracking.

He moved a couple of pieces with his right arm, he couldn't find his voice. Perhaps he hit his back a little too hard. He couldn't feel his left arm either.

"Dakota...!" She cried out. He heard her sobbing. She thought he was taken by the blast like the Broker was.

He moved some more pieces, he opened his mouth, but he still couldn't speak.

"Please! Please Don't Leave Me!" She cried, her voice was deeply cracked.

He tried flaring up his Biotics, but his implants were overheated, he cursed himself. He tried moving a couple of chunks with his left but he couldn't as pain jabbed through him.

"_Fuck...That hurt._" He thought.

"Dakota..." She whimpered, "Goddess! Please! Don't let him die for my sake! I love him!"

"Tela..." He managed to croak, hoping she heard him, if his arm was impaled, he needed medical attention immediately. His Medi-Gel dispenser wasn't working.

She didn't hear him, she was still crying.

"Tela!" He yelled, spurting blood afterwards.

"_Shit._" He thought.

He heard someone running over to his direction, then heard chunks of debris being moved. Then light shone through a hole. More debris was moved to show Tela's Beautiful face burdened with tears.

"Dakota!" She said as she fanatically moved more debris, when he was uncovered, Tela cried more tears as she held her hands up to her mouth and nose. He looked over to where she was, and he was right. His Upper left arm was penetrated by a large spike of metal, about two or three inches in diameter, probably bigger, and sticking about a few inches.

"Shit..." He cursed.

She cried as more tears flew from her eyes, "I...I...I thought I lost you..."

"Where's Liara?" He asked in a croak.

"She over by the terminal, taking over the Shadow Broker's network." She said as her voice was cracked.

She covered her face as she knelt down next to him, crying some more.

He reached with his right arm and grasped her hand, "Hey, I'm still..." He coughed, with more blood coming out, "I'm still here..." He croaked, holding her hand.

She wiped the tears away, but they were replaced by more.

He looked back at his wound, he tried moving it slightly but pain slashed through him, he yelled out in pain.

"We need to get you out of here!" Tela told him.

He chuckled weakly, "Not with this. Can you move it?"

"I don't want to hurt you any more than you are now." She replied, she was not wanting to put him through any more pain.

"Please, Tela. I need to get to the Med-Bay. I will bleed out if I stay right here." He begged, he didn't want to hurt her, but it was the only way to dee if he can get to the Normandy.

More tears came out of her eyes as she tried to move the spike, Dakota grunted loudly as he endured the pain it brought, he felt the spike move, it was loose.

"It...can...move..." He croaked through gritted teeth, his eyes were shut tight, and his right hand was clenched, as pain shot through him as if he was being stabbed.

Tela sobbed as she brought the man she loved, pain.

"Ok...You can stop..." He muttered, breathing heavily as the pain lingered.

She instantly let go of the spike.

"Please stop grieving for me, Tela, It kills me inside to see you that way..." He begged, he was hurting more inside than he was on the outside, "I'm alive, that's all that matters, right?" He told her.

She nodded, then wiped her tears away.

"Help me up." He asked of her.

She hesitated, he understood though, She didn't want him to get hurt past the stage he was on now. Reluctantly, She moved to his right side, grabbed his right hand, and lifted him up with her left supporting him. She brought his arm over her head to support him. She radioed the Normandy, Reporting that the Commander was injured and requested Emergency Evac. Liara opened up the Hanger bays and allowed passage for the Shuttle.

They were walking down the hallway down to the hangar bays,

Dakota chuckled slightly, "At least, you don't have to carry me, I weigh a ton in this armor."

She smiled at him, "I would if I had to."

Dakota returned a weak smile, "Anyone carrying anybody should be me carrying you, the other way around doesn't make sense."

She laughed, "You already did it once." She told him as she gave a loving smile, remembering the time on Benning, He carried her all the way to a Hospital after taking a round of a Widow to the chest.

"I didn't want to lose you..." He told her.

"And I don't want to lose you either." She replied.

"I'm sorry for making you think I died...I heard how much you cried...I couldn't speak..." He apologized as emotional pain shot through him, tears were swelling up in his eyes.

She stopped them, looked straight into his battered eyes, "You sacrificed your own blood to yell out..." She said, while tears fell out of her Eyes, "You did that just for me..." She sniffed, "I'm always by your side, near, far, wherever you are." She told him.

His heart as warmed by her words, "Whenever you need me, I'll be there. I will stand by your side and hold you up when your world comes crashing down." She said to him.

"My world is you." Dakota told her, giving a weak smile.

She smiled affectionately at him, She gave him a peck on the cheek. Her lips on his skin was instantly relaxing, despite the pain he was in.

They continued on toward the Hangar Bays where the shuttle was waiting.

* * *

**There you go! That's Chapter 6 rolling out!**

**I bet some of y'all are going, "Why does he use the same words over and over?", please excuse me for that, I don't have a very big vocabulary. I try to use words to detail actions with more diversity. So, I apologize if it bores you to read the same words again and again. I'm trying to improve my writing skills.**

**For the Liara fans, (I'm one myself,) Sorry for making her so distant and left out. I'm really focusing on Dakota and Tela, as well as the parts I have to make up. (Ha.) I apologize again.**

**Thanks for reading and Please, leave a review! I'll see you again with the next Chapter of "Don't Leave Me"!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Asari Spectre**

**Chapter 7**

**Hello! Here's Chapter 7 of The Asari Spectre! Read on!**

* * *

Tela helped Dakota off of the shuttle and supported him while they headed for the med-bay.

"Having fun yet?" He asked, jokingly.

She smiled at him, "Maybe."

"I hope so. You don't have to carry me like a baby."

"Yeah, then I'd have to get a blanket to wrap you and a pacifier."

He laughed, "And you'd have to get me out of my armor and into a diaper."

She laughed also, "Now, let's get you to the Med-Bay."

"Yes ma'am." He told her.

She chuckled and headed for the Elevator, they got there and Tela pressed the button for Deck 3.

The elevator arrived and opened with a certain Garrus waiting for the elevator.

His eyes went wide, "Oh crap, What happened?" He asked, seeing Dakota's wound.

"I'll explain later, I need to get to the Med-Bay." Koda replied.

"Yeah, let me get out of your way." He said as he dragged himself out of their way.

Koda nodded, "Thanks."

Garrus stepped out of the way as Tela and Dakota went to the med-bay. There were a couple of crew members in the mess hall. The men winced and the females covered their mouths as they saw the spike in his left shoulder. Tela was on his right side, so they could see it plain as day. Tela opened the med-bay doors, with Dr. Chakwas turning in her seat to the sound of the door opening. Her eyes went wide with a worried expression on her face.

"What happened?" She asked urgently.

"I got thrown by an explosion and landed in a pile of debris." Koda explained.

"How long were you like this?" She asked, inspecting the stab.

"At least thirty minutes." He replied.

"This will require that same surgery I did on Tela." She explained.

"Better me than her, Doc. She's already been through enough." Koda told her.

Tela smiled lovingly at him in response.

"Do you have the required materials?" He asked.

"Yes, I do." She answered.

He nodded, "Very well," he looked at Vasir, she also had a worried expression, "I know, You feel the same way I did when you had to get that metal out."

"I know that. It's just..." She trailed off.

"Trust her, Tela. She did yours flawlessly." Koda told Tela.

Karin smiled and nodded.

Tela's feelings got the better of her and she pulled Dakota in for a deep affectionate kiss. Dr. Chakwas smiled at them, they made the perfect pair.

She released him and he looked into her eyes, these jewels would calm his windy soul during the surgery, "I'll be okay, Go ahead and find something to do while I'm under." He assured her with a loving smile. He caressed her beautiful face with his right hand while they touched foreheads. She smiled back, She felt so loved and cared for, something she never felt in her 500 years of life. She hated having to leave his side, even when he's okay.

They pulled apart, Dakota smiled at her one more time before turning back to the waiting doctor, who was smiling at the couple.

"Are you ready?" Koda asked.

She nodded, "Please, Tela, if you would." She asked of her as she motioned for the door.

Tela reluctantly complied and she headed for the door, just before she stepped out, she turned to Dakota one more time, "I Love You." Were the words that exited her mouth and entered his heart.

"I love you, too." He replied, giving her a warm smile.

She smiled back and finally exited the room. She looked through the windows of the med-bay as she walked into the mess hall while they darkened. She prayed to the Goddess that He comes out not having a disability.

Dakota turned to Dr. Chakwas, "Shall We get Started?"

She nodded and motioned for him to the medical bed. He complied and went over as she engaged the equipment.

Tela turned from the windows and headed over to the table of the mess hall, sitting in the same spot he did when he waited for her. She took off the tags he has given her. She examined them as she read the words,

_CMDR. DAKOTA WHITE SHEPARD_

She clenched them as tears came to her eyes, remembering the things he did for her, even when she was a stranger. She could probably believe love at first sight, she knew there was something about Dakota when they met in the briefing room with Hackett.

She thought about where Dakota ran her to the hospital. He told her about going unconscious and he thought she died in his arms. She damned herself for destroying his heart like that. She probably broke it down even further when she said she loved him before her world went out. When she woke up, she was in the hospital. She was under the care of Dr. Chakwas, Soon after a bit, she heard commotion outside. She heard a familiar masculine voice, there were two Alliance Guards sent by Hackett after Koda reported of her injury. Dakota came to see her after he got rid of the smugglers and the Batarians, but he was stopped by one of the Alliance guards who was too stubborn to accept that he was the only person she allowed in. They fell asleep when they linked hands. He had snuck out to get Dr. Chakwas to let her go back home. She was overjoyed when Dakota told her of the news. That night was one of the best nights of her life.

Tela had tears flowing down her face as she remembered the times she spent with the man she grown to love. Hell, she loved him when they were on the way to Benning. She rubbed the surface of the tags, feeling his name imprinted on the metal objects. She put the tags back on.

"What are you doing here?" A female voice came out from behind.

She looked to see Miranda, "Waiting."

"Waiting for what?" She asked as she stepped up to Tela, towering over her.

"Dakota, He was wounded after fighting the Shadow Broker, he was thrown by an explosion. Dr. Chakwas has him under operation right now. " Tela explained.

She nodded, "Why are you still here?" She asked with a bit of aggressiveness.

Tela stood up immediately and faced her, "I'm here for him. He done the same for me before we met." She retaliated.

The Cerberus operative looked over her, "How did a bitch like you get him?"

"What do you think?" She replied.

"I don't see anything." Miranda told her.

"Motherfucker, I got everything he wants!" Was Tela's reply.

"Ha! You? What makes you so special?"

"That I'm his girl and he's my man!"

"You aren't good enough for him, you know that!"

"Ha! Bitch, I got the looks, the Biotics, and the skills! You got nothing but a big ass!"

"That's a lot of talk for someone who doesn't have one."

"That's a lot of bullshit for someone so bitchy."

"You sound just like Jack."

"Of course, I do, I'll do anything to defend the man I love."

She laughed, "You're all right, Tela. I'll back off, for now."

Tela crossed her arms, "For now? What, are you scared?"

"No, I understand, you love him and I will respect that."

Tela smiled at her, "Thank you, and I will respect that you aren't a bitchy bitch."

She laughed, "Alright, I have to return to my reports. Good luck, Vasir."

Tela nodded as Miranda turned and walked back to her office.

The Asari stood there, thinking about what to do, then she got an idea. She headed for the Starboard Observation Room, she knocked and heard,

"Come in."

The door opened, revealing Samara sitting on the floor, meditating.

"Hello, Samara." Tela greeted her.

"Tela." She greeted back.

"May I speak with you?" Tela asked.

She nodded and exited her meditation state. She stood up and turned to Tela.

"What do you wish to speak about?" Samara asked.

"I wanted to talk about Dakota." Tela answered her.

She nodded again and motioned for her to sit on the L-shaped sofa. Tela accepted and walked over then sat down. Samara sat next to her.

"Is there a particular topic you want to talk about?" Samara asked.

"What do you think of him?" Tela asked.

Samara was taken back by this, "Where is he?" She asked.

"He's in the Med-bay, He was wounded with a spike in his left, upper arm..." She told her, "I thought he died when I couldn't find him..." She finished with tears flowing freely down her face as she relived the pain it brought.

Samara grabbed one of her hands, "Do not worry of him, He will make it."

"I know, it's just that I love him and I worry about him, When we first met, we were on a mission, during that mission, I got shot..." She said while she remembered the memory, more tears came out, "He killed the shooter and immediately applied medi-gel then carried me to the hospital...I lost consciousness just after I told him I loved him...he thought I died,and it devastated his heart. He heard my breath after he moved his head on mine. He fell to his knees with me in his arms..." She told Samara as she had mote tears rolling down.

"He truly cared for you even when you were an unknown to him. That is an incredible virtue from him.

Tela nodded, "Yes, I know." She told her, "There was something else I wished to ask you."

"What will that be?" Samara asked.

"Can you help me improve my biotics? Give me something to do while He's under?" Tela asked of her.

Samara nodded, then smiled, "I will, Let us go to the Cargo Bay for more room."

Tela smiled back and both of them got up. The Asari headed for the Elevator.

*Line*

_Two Hours Later._

Dakota woke up, he looked around, gaining his senses. He found himself in the same spot before the Operation. He felt a tingling pain in his left arm. He looked over to it. It was wrapped in bandages. He moved it slightly, bringing a little bit of pain. He looked on the opposite side and saw Dr. Chakwas sitting in her chair, she noticed him.

She got up from her chair with a smile, "Dakota, You're up. Are you in any pain?" She asked.

"Only when I move my arm, it hurts a little bit, but not much." He replied.

She nodded. He lifted himself up with his right arm, swinging his legs off of the bed as he leaned forward.

"How long was I out?" He asked.

"I finished the removal an hour ago. You were asleep for another hour."

"That was a fast one." He told her as he grinned, "Did Tela visit?" He asked, curious.

She shook her head.

"Then she probably found something to do." He replied in response, smiling, "Anyway, Am I able to walk?"

"Yes, but with your arm, it will take a while for it to completely heal." She explained.

"How long? I can't keep that Reaper IFF waiting."

"A couple of days at the most."

He nodded, "I can do that." He told her, smiling.

He got off of the bed, rolling his arms and neck, despite the pain it came up with from his arm. He looked at Dr. Chakwas.

"What about my biotics?" He asked.

"You should be fine, if there's anything wrong, you let me know."

He nodded and smiled, "Yes, ma'am."

She smiled back, "Now get out of here." She told him, jokingly.

He faked a scared expression and hurried out the door. Karin laughed and returned to her desk.

Dakota ran into a crewman, he asked,

"Have you an Asari in blue and white armor?"

"Yes sir, she's down in the Cargo Bay." He replied.

Koda nodded, "Thank you."

The man saluted and Dakota moved on to the elevator. He pressed the button for the Cargo Bay.

The elevator's doors opened up. He stepped out and looked around. He saw a large crate being lifted by biotics at the far side. He walked over there, he saw Samara and Tela, who was glowing brighter in biotics than he has seen before, Samara was improving her biotics by training. He went over to them.

"Having fun, ladies?" He asked.

Tela looked and saw him. She deactivated her biotics and ran toward him with a big smile on her face, Dakota fired up his biotics and caught the crate and lowered it down before it hit the ground. She threw her arms around his waist in a tight embrace. he returned it. Samara gave a rare smile as she saw The couple come together.

"Yes, I was just teaching Tela on how to Control her biotics more effectively. Thus, requiring less power to do so." Samara explained.

Dakota nodded as he understood while he was held by his lover.

"Did you enjoy it, Tela?" He asked her.

"Yes, I did."

"Did you miss me?" He asked as he grinned.

"Hell Yes."

He patted her on the back. He looked at Samara and she smiled. He returned it.

"Did I interrupt?" He asked Samara.

"It's Fine, Dakota. She was looking for something to do." She replied.

"And she found something to do."

Samara nodded.

Tela let go of him, then pulled him in for a kiss. She didn't let go until she needed air. She smiled at him as they pulled away.

"How long have you two been at it?"

"About fifteen minutes after You went under." Tela replied.

"I see, I saw you glowing more brightly than before when I came down here." He told her as he smiled.

She blushed.

"Thank you, Samara, for keeping her occupied." Dakota told her as he gave a warm smile.

She nodded, "It was no trouble."

He nodded back.

"And Thanks from me for teaching me." Tela told her, smiling.

"It was interesting." She replied, returning a smile.

"Shall we go up to my Cabin?" Dakota asked Tela.

She smiled really big, "Hell yeah, I do."

He looked back at Samara, "Do you want us to walk you back to the Observation Deck?"

"No need to, Thank you for asking." She replied with a smile.

He nodded and looked at Tela, she was at his side already holding his hand. He chuckled.

"Ready to go?" He asked her.

She nodded.

The three went back to the Elevator and Dakota pressed the button for Deck 3 to drop Samara off, then Dakota and Tela headed up to his Cabin.

They entered and turned to each other. The couple smiled at each other. Dakota lost himself in her eyes.

"Well, Mission Accomplished." Tela told him.

"Yep." He replied, smiling.

"And We're back together again." She said as she returned the smile.

Then a thought came to Koda's mind, and tears came out of his eyes.

That instantly worried Tela.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Now...That the mission is finished..." He said as he started breaking down.

She grabbed hold of him, "Are you crying because of that?" She asked, trying to get an answer out of him.

"No...It's you..." He told her

"What about me?" She asked, see the man she loved in tears was hurting her.

"That...You will be leave..." He told her, tears flowing down again, "I don't want you to leave...!"

Tela had her own tears swelling up inside as he poured out his feelings.

"I...I need you to stay with me...Will you? Please?" He begged of her.

Dakota couldn't bear the pain of being apart from her again, bringing back the emotions he felt when they had to separate on Benning.

She started sobbing, not because of her leaving, but he wanted her to stay with him. That brought her heart to the knees. She wanted nothing more than to be with the man of her life.

"Please?" He begged, "I can't stay sane without you! I keep fighting everyday, hoping I get another chance to be with you again! I'd die, just to see your beautiful face one last time!"

Tela sobbed as she heard those words. She came to a Decision.

She looked straight in the eyes of her lover, "I will stay, and fight by your side. I, too, cannot face the hurt it brings to be pulled apart from you, I am never leaving you again."

"And I will never leave you. You are my life, and I swear to defend to hold so." He replied.

Both of them stood, staring at each other, then emotions overwhelmed them both. They pulled each other in and kissed in the dim lights of the Cabin. They didn't separate for anything. When they pulled apart. They both had tears of happiness, Tela more than Dakota. The two, then reeled each other into a loving embrace.

"I love you, Tela Vasir, You can count on me whenever you need me." He told her.

She squeezed him tighter, while she knew she could rely on him, and he can rely on her when he needs lifting in his dark hours.

"And I love you, Dakota Shepard." She replied.

"Will you stay up here with me, tonight?" He asked.

She nodded and Smiled, "I wouldn't do it for anything."

He returned the smile, "You might as well move up here if you want to."

Her smile only got bigger, She pulled him in for another passionate kiss. When she separated, she asked,

"What about your crew?"

"I'll tell them tomorrow that we have a new member." He told her as he smiled.

She smiled at him lovingly.

He stretched his arms out and yawned, "I'm tired. You ready to sleep?"

She nodded, then she yawned.

Koda chuckled, "You are too, huh?" He then headed over to his bed, Tela followed also. He took off his Cerberus Shirt, revealing his back muscles to Tela, who was drooling over them by the time she saw them. She watched as her man revealed more of his muscular figure. He has grown since she saw him last time on Benning.

He turned to see her with her mouth agape, she turned away, blushing heavily.

He chuckled, "You're gonna be sleeping with these guns tonight." He told her as she looked back at him.

He flexed his arms as they puffed up, that only turned her on even more.

He sensed her...lust, "No fucking tonight, okay? My arm is still having to heal." He told her, chuckling at her.

She nodded, she understood, "Of course, but I don't have any night clothes."

He grinned at her, "You can sleep naked, if you want."

She grinned back, "I will."

He was surprised, He gets to see her body and see how the years treated it.

He stripped down to his boxers and threw himself onto the bed as he watched Tela.

She smiled seductively at him as she started her own show. She started with her upper armor, she unlocked the clasps and it fell into her arms, revealing her breasts. His mouth dropped, they were larger than he remembered, he saw her arms, they, too, were slightly more built. She undid more clasps on her lower torso and her stomach. The pieces fell to the ground, showing her muscled abdomen, which was also slightly more built.

She smiled again as she saw his expression, "Like what you see?"

He nodded rapidly, "You look even more sexier than on Benning, You're fucking beautiful!"

She blushed again at his comment and continued taking off her armor, she took off her boots, she bent over so he could see her cleavage. He loved it, and when she pulled them off, she went for the final part that excited Dakota the most. She unlocked the clasps on her greaves, she very slowly, pulled her leggings off. Teasing the hell out of Dakota.

When she finally pulled them off, the prize was unhidden. Dakota looked at his favorite spot, Tela's Azure, it was dripping heavily, but he couldn't have fun tonight.

"Shit..." He said as he was at a loss for words of her even more stunning body.

She blushed again, then she made her way to the bed, noticing the bulge in his boxers, she laughed. He saw what she was laughing at.

"_Dammit, stay down, boy!_" He thought.

She slid under the blankets of his bed and he did the same, she cuddled up next to him, resting her head on his chest, hearing him breathing made her feel safe that nowhere else she would.

"Comfortable?" He asked.

"Yes...I am..." She said as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Dakota looked and she was knocked out cold,

"EDI, kill the lights please." He asked the AI.

"As you wish, Shepard." The AI said at a volume to where she wouldn't awaken his sleeping beauty.

The lights turned off with only the fish tank on. He slowly drifted to the most peaceful he's never had since Benning.

* * *

**There you go!**

**I don't think I did too good on the standoff between Miranda and Tela. I didn't really know what to put...**

**Sorry about the medical terms and all of that, I really don't know anything about the medical fields.**

**Anyhow, Thanks for reading and please, leave a review! Those keep me going!**

**See you again with Chapter 8 of "Don't Leave Me"!**

**~Dark**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Asari Spectre**

**Chapter 8**

**Hola, Amigos!**

**Sorry for the late update! I've spent Sunday, May 5th on a break, and I won't be able to upload any more chapters until the 9th, but don't worry! I'll be working on more chapters until then! **

**I have been playing Dragon Age 2 for the first time, (Just started a second play through as a Mage, gonna see how that turns out. My first was as a warrior. I doubt I will last long because I prefer to be up front fighting than in the back.), I may end up writing stories there, too, along with Mass Effect, once I get to know the game. I'm going to learn the game and such to be able to write accurate stories of Dragon Age.**

**I only started this week. Merrill is my first romance and is my second, I couldn't help, but love her. (Go On, Hate me! Ha!) She is like Tali and Naïve Liara at the same time because of her cute rambling and her sudden realization questions, such as "Are We Under Attack?" In an innocent voice. It kills me inside every time something that cute comes out. I can't believe I didn't play the game earlier!**

**I can't play Dragon Age: Orgins since the computer does the fighting, But I got have control over my character, you know?**

**Anyway, Chapter 8 incoming!**

* * *

Dakota woke up, he looked to see Tela sleeping peacefully on his rising chest as he breathed. He smiled, she has chosen to stay with him and he would have it no other way. He stroked her back very lightly, she squirmed slightly for a second then continued sleeping. He laid his head back as he enjoyed this moment with her. He forgotten the universe around him as he focused on her, listening to her breathe, feeling her heartbeat, skin on skin. He lost himself to the pure beauty of his lover. He thanked God for this girl, he would do anything for her.

He would call a meeting in the comm. room, announce that the Normandy Crew has a new member. He was sure Tela would fit in fine. He doesn't think there's any trouble of her on board, but she can handle herself. There was another thing he was going to let them know too.

She moved and awoke. She looked up to her man, and smiled. He returned it.

"Sleep good?" He asked.

"Yes, I did." She said while she laid her head back on his chest.

"No nightmares?"

"Nope."

He chuckled, "Good, I didn't have any either. That has got to be one of the most peaceful sleeps without Torfan coming back to haunt me."

She looked back at him, "You still have those?" She asked worried.

"Yeah, but not when you're here. You scare them all away."

She laughed, "Well, you better get used to it, 'Cause I'm staying here to the end."

He laughed also, "I will, and I staying here to the end, too."

"So, What are we doing today?" She asked.

"I'm going to call a meeting with the crew and let them know you're staying." He said as he smiled.

She nodded, "Anything else?"

He pondered for a moment, " Then we go get the Reaper IFF."

"What's that?" She asked, curious.

"It's a device that has to be installed into the Normandy in order for us to go through the Omega 4 Relay safely. Cerberus believes that the relay uses an advanced friendly-Foe identifier, so that's why we need it." Dakota explained.

She nodded in understanding, "Where are we getting it from?"

"A derelict reaper."

Her eyes went wide, "On a reaper?"

He nodded, "But it's "dead"."

"I doubt. Nothing can kill reapers. Yet."

"Technically, it was destroyed by their own weapon, what it looks like."

"How is that?"

"The planet that it's orbiting, has a big rift storm on it. It was caused by a mass accelerator weapon. Cerberus found the target and the shooter."

She nodded, "Well, let's get started." As she began to get out of bed, but Dakota grabbed her.

"Not without this." He said, grinning.

He pulled her in for a passionate kiss, her heart fluttered and her mods improved.

They pulled away, "Better?" Koda asked.

"Much better." She said as she gave a loving smile.

He smiled back and chuckled. He got out of bed with her and peeked at her nude form. He loved her body, no matter what others say, but he loved her, too. He turned to the terminal to extract his Cerberus Fatigues.

Tela turned and looked at Dakota's muscular figure. She adored the muscles, it flipped her switch on. She looked at them one more time before it was covered by his shirt. She turned to her armor and started dressing up.

Dakota finished putting his boots on and he stood to make sure they were comfortable. He looked over to Tela, who was waiting for him.

"It's takes you longer to put on clothes than me putting on armor." She said as she grinned.

He chuckled, "Maybe I wanna look good."

"You already do."

He smiled at her, "So do you."

She returned the smile.

"EDI." Dakota asked the AI.

"Yes, Shepard?" The AI responded.

"Alert my crew for a meeting in the Comm. Room."

"Of Course, Commander." She responded.

Dakota turned to Tela, "You ready?"

She smiled then nodded. Dakota walked up the stairs where she was waiting and they linked hands. The couple headed for the elevator, Dakota allowed Tela to work the elevator this time, and they headed for the CIC.

The elevator arrived, opened the doors, and Kelly wasn't at her station.

"Kelly must be in the Comm. Room." Tela commented.

Dakota nodded in agreement.

The two headed for the comm. room through the Armory, then to the meeting room. Dakota could already hear the conversations going on inside. The doors opened once it sensed their presence, revealing Dakota's Squad mates, Kelly, Gardener, Donnell and Gabby, and Joker?

They all ceased their talking as they turned to the couple holding hands at the doorway. They then saluted and Dakota dismissed them.

All the attention was making Tela slightly nervous, she hasn't worked with a group, goddess knows how long, but she was looking forward to it.

The couple split as they went separate ways to the back. Everybody was watching the two intently, waiting for the meeting's purpose. They reunited when they got the their destination. Dakota turned his attention to the crowd.

"Folks, I'm sure you are all wondering why I have called this meeting." Dakota started.

Everybody nodded.

"Tela here, has decided to stay and help fight the Collectors back to whatever galaxy they came from."

Several people nodded and some even clapped, only to get Tela's nervousness to increase.

"Glad to know she's with us, Commander." Jacob commented.

Others nodded and muttered to one another in agreement.

"Don't Worry, The bitch will fit just fine here." She said, grinning.

Tela grinned back, "That I will, Jack."

"Yes, Yes, Asari Spectre, big help, indeed." Mordin said, rubbing his chin.

"I'm sure she will be a valuable member of the Normandy Crew." Miranda told her, smiling.

Tela nodded.

"Her Biotics are substantial, she will prove to be a powerful Asset." Samara told her, giving a rare smile.

Tela smiled back, "Thank you, Justicar Samara."

Samara nodded in response.

"Can she pull off head-shots like I can?" Garrus asked, giving an expression of a grin.

"I'm sure she can, Garrus, With her Vindicator, she's deadly with the gun." Dakota replied.

Tela smiled at her lover for the praise.

The Turian laughed, "That remains to be seen."

"It's already seen, Garrus." Tela told him, grinning.

The Turian nodded while still grinning.

"When are you going to get a Krogan, Shepard?" Grunt asked.

Dakota laughed, "Because two lonely Krogan on a ship is the destruction of it from head-butting."

Some of the crew laughed, including Grunt.

Thane and Tali remained silent. Tali didn't know what to say, and Thane understood the reason of the meeting.

"I know I gotten more kills than her." Zaeed told Koda, grinning.

"We'll see about that." Tela replied to the old man, grinning back.

The man nodded.

"And as you should know, I'm taken, ladies." He addressed them, he could swore he heard some of them groan in disappointment.

"How long have you been with her?" A female crew member asked in the back.

Dakota looked at Tela, she shrugged and smiled as she remembered Benning.

He returned the smile, and turned to the busy crowd, "We have known and been together for six years."

The crowd gasped on how long they have been together.

"So that's why I was not interested in any of you. No offense."

The ladies nodded in understanding.

He laughed as he thought of something, "Once you go Blue, There's nothing you can do!"

The crew laughed, including Tela. She couldn't believe he said that.

"One more thing before dismissal. My birthday is next week!" He told them happily, "Shore leave that day!" He announced.

The crew erupted to a round of applause and cheering. Tela squeezed his hand.

She knew what she was going to get him, now that she knows.

After the cheers has died down, Dakota dismissed them,

"Thank you, dismissed."

The couple stood there as the room filed out back to work.

When everybody left, They turned to each other. Tela wrapped her arms around her man's neck.

"How old will you be?" She asked as he place his hands on her waist.

"If you count dead years, 33." He replied, smiling.

She returned the smile, "You're getting old."

He laughed, "not really, I can live up to 200 because of my cybernetics."

She smiled really big, "You can live that long?"

"With you." He replied, giving her a warm smile.

She smiled lovingly and she pulled him in for a passionate kiss. They separated after a few minutes.

"I know what presents I'm getting, next week." She smiled as she said that.

"I can't wait, then." He said as their foreheads touched.

She looked at his handsome face. She brought a hand up to caress it.

"Your beard is so smooth."

He chuckled as he brought his own to her face, "Your face is smoother."

She blushed, "Mine isn't that smooth."

"Well, to me, it is."

She blushed even deeper, "Oh, Stop it."

He Chuckled, "No, I'm going to make you feel like a goddess."

She smiled at him. He looked into her beloved jewels. They were full to the brink of Love. His heart skipped a couple of beats.

"I love you, Dakota." She said with her heart.

"I love you more." He replied.

She pulled him in for another deep kiss. They departed from each other after a few minutes.

"Now, Time to go get an IFF." He said.

She smiled at him as they linked hands once again and headed out the door.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! I hope this meeting made up for it!**

**What will she get him? Guess we'll find out on his birthday!**

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you'd like!**

**~Dark**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Asari Spectre**

**Chapter 10**

**Hey folks! Here the 10th chapter of The Asari Spectre! Here you go!**

* * *

Dakota was in his armor, armed with his beloved M-98, and his trusty M-5, and was running toward the cockpit with Tela while the ship shook.

He reached Joker, "What's with at the shaking, Joker?"

"The wind's gusting at 300 kph! I'm trying the best I can!" He replied as he controlled the ship through the storm.

Then all of the sudden, the shaking stopped.

"We just entered the Reaper's mass effect field. We will dock in five minutes." Joker told them.

Dakota nodded, "Roger." Dakota looked at EDI's avatar, "EDI, tell Jacob, Garrus and Jack to meet me up here. We're going in."

"Acknowledged." The AI replied.

Dakota turned to Tela, "Am I going with?" She asked.

He shook his head, "You are staying on the ship, is that ok?"

She nodded, then wrapped her arms around his neck, "Make sure you come back in one piece."

Dakota smiled then gave her a quick peck, "I will."

"Now, go out there and get that IFF." She told him.

He chuckled, "Yes, Ma'am."

She nudged him as The requested squad mates showed up. He looked and nodded at them.

"Ready to go?" He asked them as he faced them.

"Hell yeah. Is princess here going?" Jack asked as she pointed at Tela.

Tela shook her head, "Dakota wants me to stay on the ship for this one."

Jack frowned, "Well, shit. I was hoping to see you in ass-kicking."

Tela chuckled, "You will."

"Ready, Jack?" Dakota asked as he waited with the guys by the airlock.

She nodded to them and walked over to the group, "Let's get this over with."

The Normandy docked with the Reaper and the group entered. Tela watched as they went. The doors closed, and Tela walked back to the CIC. She ran into Kelly along the way.

"Hi, Ms. Vasir." She greeted.

"Hi, Ms. Chambers." Tela greeted back.

"Please, Call me Kelly." She replied.

"And you can call me Tela. Kelly, It's no trouble."

"Okay, Tela." She said, smiling.

"Is there something you needed?" Tela asked.

"Oh, no. I was just making conversation." Kelly replied, smiling.

"What do you think about Dakota?" She asked.

Kelly was taken aback from the question.

"I...um...He's a great leader, and a great friend. It's an honor to be part of his crew."

A spike of Jealousy sprang up in Tela.

Kelly sensed the feeling, "But, like in the meeting, he was not looking for a relationship, since he already has one with you."

Tela's jealousy went down.

"Sorry for that, I've already lost him once." Tela apologized.

Kelly held her hands up, "No worried, I understand how that goes."

"Thanks for the talk, Kelly. I'm going to prepare for Dakota's birthday."

She nodded, "Of Course, Tela. Nice chatting with you."

Tela nodded back and turned toward the elevator. She pressed the button for the Cabin once she was in.

The elevator arrived and Tela stepped out. She headed for the sofa and landed on it. She activated her Omni-Tool and Contacted Liara.

"_Yes, Tela? How may I help you?"_

"Hey, Liara. I wanted to ask a favor."

_"Ok, What do you need?"_

"Dakota's Birthday is coming up and I have just the thing for him. I'm sending a list of a few items. Can you help me get them?"

_"One moment, let me see. Oh, that. That would make a perfect gift for him. I only just got the Shadow Broker's network, but I can get these. When do you need them delivered?"_

"Send them to the Citadel. I'll see if I can get him to go by there."

_I'll get them there before you arrive. I will let you know when the items are shipped to the Normandy."_

"Roger, and Thank you. I will make it up to you."

_"You don't have to. This is my way of thanking you for helping with the Yahg."_

Tela nodded, then cut the comms.

_"Tela! Get down here! You need to cover the Team while to come aboard!"_ Joker told her through the intercom.

"On my way!" She told him while already in the elevator and she punched in the button for the CIC.

The elevator arrived and Tela stormed out, heading for the armory and grabbing her Vindicator with a full clip and went back out, running to the airlock. The door opened, revealing the team some distance away. There were husks everywhere, and Tela brought her M-15 up and started firing. Taking out one by one with each burst in a quick succession. Jack was the first to jump over and Garrus and Jacob had something that looked like a Geth. They threw it over and it landed between Tela and Jack while the two girls provided cover fire for the rest of the team to jump over. Dakota was the last to jump. Time seemed to slow down as Dakota did a running leap. He swung his arms as he tried to reach the Normandy. He barely made it as his hand caught the edge. Tela and Garrus pulled him up.

"Joker, We're on board! Go! Go!" Dakota shouted.

_"Aye-Aye!'_ The pilot replied as he worked the controls.

The Normandy sped off as the doors to the Airlock closed and locked. Everybody was still on the walkway, panting.

"That was fun." Jack said between breaths.

Everybody chuckled.

"Yeah, it was." Tela replied.

"You missed all the fun." She replied.

"I did?" She asked, looking at Dakota with a playful look.

He grinned and nodded.

"You better bring me next time." Tela told him.

Everybody chuckled again.

"What is that?" Tela asked, directing toward the Disabled Geth unit.

"a Geth we found aboard the Reaper. It spoke to us." Garrus told her.

"When did Geth start talking?" Tela asked.

Dakota laughed, "None that I've seen."

"We need to space it." Jacob commented.

"I'm not doing anything to it until I find out if it's an ally or an enemy."

"Yeah, A Geth Unit could be great help." Tela agreed.

Garrus nodded.

"I don't care what you guys do with that thing. I'm outta here." Jack told them as she walked off.

Jacob saluted then returned to the Armory.

"Alright, I gotta get back to the Calibrations." Garrus told them before he walked toward the CIC.

"Can you help me get this Geth to the AI Core?" Dakota asked Tela.

"Sure." She replied.

Both of them activated their Biotics as they levitated the machine. The couple walked as they carried the Geth unit to the AI core.

Dr. Chakwas was eying the Geth curiously. She returned to her work when the Geth unit was inside the Core.

"Well, I'll check up on it later." Dakota told Tela after the doors to the AI core closed.

She nodded.

"Did I miss anything?" He asked as he faced her beautiful face while placing his hands on her waist.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Not Really. I just sat around and relaxed. Waiting for you to come back."

He chuckled, "Must be boring without me around."

"It is unless I find something to do."

"Yep." He replied, smiling.

She smiled back and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. They separated a couple of seconds later.

"Can I ask you something?" Tela told him.

"Sure." He replied.

"Can we go by the Citadel? I need to pick up some stuff."

He nodded, "Sure, I need to, also."

She smiled at him as he led them to the galaxy map.

*Line*

Dakota and Tela, along with a few other crew members exited the Normandy as they began to spread out to gather necessities.

"Be careful, Ok?" Dakota told her.

"I will." She told him as she flared her Biotics, "I got this."

He grinned at her, "Don't tear one of the wards out."

She laughed and they departed.

Tela walked along the Presidium. She contacted Liara again.

_"Hello, Tela."_

"Hi, Liara. I was checking in on the items."

_"Ah, Yes. Let me check them..."_ She said as she looked up the status, _"they are at the Warehouse on the Zakera Ward."_

Tela nodded, "Ok, Thank you."

_"No problem, Tela."_

Tela killed the comms and made her way to the Warehouse. She had to get back before Dakota did, so she increased her pace.

When she got there, she entered through one of the doors. Tela turned to the receptionist to the right and walked up to her.

"Yes, Ma'am, How can I help you?" The receptionist greeted her.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up a package under Tela Vasir."

"Ok, Let me see..." She said as she typed at the terminal, "Yes, There it is, right over there." She told Tela, pointing to a medium sized crate.

Tela nodded, "Thank you."

The receptionist bowed, "You're welcome, please, have a nice day!"

Tela nodded and went over to the crate mentioned by the Receptionist. The box was longer than in width. She opened it, and found the items she had requested. She pulled out a weapon case. She set it on the ground and unlocked it. She pulled the gun out as it unfolded.

She Laughed slightly, "He is going to love this."

She set the weapon back into the compact form and into the case. She closed and locked it with a personal password. She set the case back In the box and closed the crate. She picked up the crate and headed out the door.

*Line*

The doors opened to the Gunnery Station As Tela stepped in with the crate while Garrus turned around.

"Oh, Tela. What do you got there?" The Turian asked, examining the box.

"Dakota's Present."

"Ooh. Can I see?"

"You better not give him a hint about it. Ok?"

"I won't."

She nodded as she set the box down. She opened it and pulled out the weapon case. She put the case down next to it and unlocked the case. She took out the Weapon and gave it to Garrus.

His eyes went wide as Tela turned around with the Gun unpacking. He took it into his own hands and tried the weight of it. It was heavy. He aimed the gun. He examined it as he toyed with it.

"You're going to give Dakota a heart attack."

"That's what I plan on doing." She said as she smiled.

The Turian chuckled and handed the weapon back to Tela. She pressed a button and the Weapon snapped back into carrying form. She Sent it back to the case, closed and locked it. Then she put it back in the box.

She turned back to Garrus, "Mind if I leave it down here?"

He shrugged, "I don't mind."

She smiled and nodded at him, "Thank you."

"No problem, Tela."

She set the box behind the bench and she pulled out a dress. She was going to look good for his birthday since he deserves that much. She told her goodbyes to Garrus and started heading back to the Cabin to put the Dress up. She had to coordinate with the Crew to make sure he gets a great birthday.

* * *

**I sort of rushed this one. I apologize if it didn't seem to be enough. I've given hints about the Weapon. If you know it, please don't tell anyone!**

**Thanks for reading and Please leave a Review if you'd like!**

**~Dark**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Asari Spectre**

**Chapter 10**

**Hello, Fanfictioners! This is the Tenth Chapter of the grrrrreat story, The Asari Spectre! I've put a little bit of sexiness and a little bit birthday into it! Hope you enjoy! I've made the Reaper IFF installation a bit longer to fit the Chapter properly! Read on!**

* * *

Dakota was sitting on the stairs leading to the Gunnery Station. It was his birthday and he has gotten a message from someone unknown to meet him in the Mess Hall. The Ship was docked at the Citadel and EVERYBODY was out for Shore leave, plus it was his birthday. He checked the Clock, he has been waiting for fifteen minutes. Then all of a sudden, the Lights go out along with the ship dying.

"EDI! Status!" He yelled out.

No Response.

"EDI!" He yelled again.

Then he heard a lot of footsteps, multiple people were in the room. He didn't have his M-5 Phalanx and his Implants were "Malfunctioning" as Dr. Chakwas said. He couldn't see a thing except the emergency dim lighting blinking in a wave along the sleeper pods. He looked around. He saw several Silhouettes in the shadows in front of him.

"Come out! You're going to try and Jack my ship when everybody's out for shore leave?! Cowards!" He told the moving shadows.

Then they all stood still, which was making Dakota nervous.

"SURPRISE!" The Shadows shouted out to him. He backed up suddenly and tripped over the stairs. The lights came back on, revealing the entire crew standing in a half-circle. He smiled at them.

"Wow, guys. You almost gave me a heart attack." He said as he examined the crew.

He saw Garrus, Jack, Mordin, Grunt, Jacob, Miranda, and everybody else except one.

"Where's Tela?" He asked.

The lights went dark again as a spotlight shone down the middle from the top of him. The crew in the light stepped to the side as it revealed an Asari in an amazing dress shining off of the spotlight, knowing who it was, his jaw came off his skull as she turned around. Her stunning face shimmered in the brilliant lighting. Dakota was absolutely speechless as he studied her body and face. Her eyes shined like burning suns. His Soul faded and died at the sight of his beloved Tela. She smiled When she saw his expression, which just took Dakota's heart out and back in. Someone in the crowd snickered, probably Garrus or Jack. His heart's beating was out of control as she, very slowly, started walking toward him. Foot in front of foot as she progressed in front of him. She swayed her hips along the way. Her facial markings embellished her already-goddess stopped directly in front of him.

Dakota just stared in awe of the Asari in front of him. His words left him as he tried to form them.

"You're...You're..." He tried to say but her beauty killed him. "You're look so fucking amazing!" He blurted out.

She smiled lovingly at him. He stood up to the Asari. She pulled him in for a very deep kiss. The crew cheered as they watched the couple unite. The lights came back on after they separated. He looked into her eyes for a minute. Then he turned his attention to the waiting crowd in front of them.

"Damn, Guys. That was good!" He told the crew.

The crew laughed.

"And That's not all." Tela told him.

He stared at her in disbelief. She laughed as his expression.

"Garrus!" She yelled out to the Turian.

Garrus came up to the couple with a weapon case. Tela took it into her own hands and Garrus stepped back.

She turned to Dakota and opened the case. His eyes went bigger than she have ever seen before.

"Holy...Fuck..." He said as he saw the weapon in front of him.

She smiled at him.

"You...you...got me this?" He asked in awe.

She nodded.

He pulled the Gun out. His touch on the weapon caused it to unfold into a very similar Rifle.

"The Black Fucking Widow..." He said, again, in awe, "This was still in development! How did you get it?"

"Oh...Liara has gotten it for me. I paid for it."

Once again, His eyes went wide again, "You? You paid for it? That's nearly 3,000,000 credits! You could have asked me to pay for it, I never asked you to spend that much of your own money!" He said in shock.

"I wanted to, I love you. You saved my life more than once." She said as she sniffed, "I wanted to show you my gratitude by getting you something you love." She finished with tears flowing down her cheeks.

He put his hands on her shoulders and smiled at her, "I don't NEED something I love. I HAVE something I love. You."

She smiled at him lovingly again. She started her downpour of tears as she pulled him in for another deep passionate kiss.

When they separated, Dakota placed his hands on her beautiful face and wiped the tears away with his thumbs while smiling, "You're all I need. That's what I'm saying. You are the one who keeps me fighting to see another day. You are the one why I bleed to feel your skin in mine when we hold hands. You are the one why I'm still alive."

She hugged him. He tightened the embrace. He felt his fatigues getting wet where Tela laid her head. She was crying. He stroked her back in long waves.

He understood though. She has never had someone to tell her she's beautiful and loved everyday. She never had one at all, but he know's he doesn't deserve this precious treasure. Guess you have to take what you can get.

Soon after, she stopped crying, and she looked up to see him smiling. She returned it. He let her go as she backed up a bit.

Dakota picked his Black Widow off the stairs, "Since you got me this, I can give you my M-98."

She looked at him with wide eyes, "No...I can't take your Widow...It's yours. It's been with you ever since you got it."

"You're right, I had it for a good six years now. I'd prefer to give it to you than lay it to rest." He said with a smile.

She smiled back.

"Now, that you've gotten a new Sniper Rifle, it's time to take you down to the firing range." He told her with a bigger smile.

Her eyes went wide again as she heard him.

He turned to Garrus, "Would you like to join us?"

The Turian nodded, "Sure."

The rest of Dakota's squad mates stepped up, wanting to go. He smiled as everybody stepped up to the plate.

He looked back at Tela, "Ready to go?"

She smiled once again and nodded.

Dakota took her by the hand and led her to the elevator as the crew followed. They were still on shore leave.

* * *

Dakota stood by the doorway to the Firing range with Garrus, Thane and Samara. Everyone else were still on their way. He had his Black Widow in its case in his hand. He used his Spectre Status to reserve the range just for his crew.

Dakota was in his Cerberus Fatigues and he guessed Tela was going to be in her Spectre Armor.

And he was right when she walked in through the door with his M-98 in the case. They smiled at each other.

"Ready to begin?" She asked.

"Always." Dakota replied.

"Now, let's just see who's the best with rifles." Garrus commented.

Dakota snorted, "You know it's me."

The Turian laughed and shook his head as he turned toward the range.

The range was a large room, there were targets up against the rails. Everybody went to one, but Dakota stayed with Tela to see if she could shoot his Widow.

"Set the Target at 300 yards, I want to see if your experience is enough." He told her, grinning.

She grinned back and complied, and The target reversed to 300 yards. Both, Tela and Dakota set their cases up on a table next to them to take out their Widows.

Koda unlocked his case and pulled out the Magnificent Black Widow. It shined in the lights. He took a fresh thermal clip, pulled the Charging handle and inserted the clip. He flipped the safety off and awaited Tela.

She just took her M-98 out and it unfolded to its weapon form. She pulled the charging handle and inserted a new clip, then let the handle go. Locking in. She looked at Dakota and he grinned.

"You first." He told her.

She grinned back and nodded. She set the bipod on the flat rails and looked through the sights. The same sights she saw back when they first met. She will never forget Dakota sitting next to her, trying to fight the darkness of being alone that engulfed her when she mentioned it.

Tela lined the sights up to the target, lifted them a little for the drop. She slowly pulled the trigger as the Widow unleashed its hell. Recoiling Tela back slightly.

The bullet hit. Bulls-eye. She grinned as she looked up from the scope and at Dakota, who was nodding approvingly. He smiled at her.

"That's what I'm talking about." He told her.

She blushed.

He chuckled at her, "I mean it, though, that was good."

She smiled lovingly at him. She didn't think she could pull that off.

"Now, it's my turn." He told her.

She took her Widow and stepped aside. Dakota nodded as he set his Black Widow on the rail. His sights were right on the target, he looked up and set the target to 500 yards. Tela gazed at him.

"What?" He asked innocently, grinning afterwards.

She shook her head at him and he laughed.

He got back to his sniping. He looked through his sights and they didn't move. He lifted the crosshairs a few Centimeters above the head, then very slightly to the right. He exhaled and pulled the trigger.

The bullet hit more than a bulls-eye. It hit the right eye of the target. Which he was aiming for. He pulled the charging handle, but he didn't eject the Clip. He aimed to the left the same way and pulled the trigger.

Again, The bullet hit. Leaving its mark on the left eye.

He cocked the rifle again for the final shot, aimed at the forehead, and pulled the trigger.

The next round hit the nose. Right on target.

Dakota pulled the Charging handle and ejected the now-empty clip. He got up and looked at Tela as he reeled in the target for a closer look. When she saw it, she laughed.

"That's impressive." She told him, grinning.

"You want to go?" He asked.

She nodded, "Set the target at 800 yards."

He looked at her in shock, "That far?"

"Yes, now, get the hell out of my way." She told him jokingly as she pushed him aside and grabbed her M-98.

He chuckled as he got his Black Widow and got out of the way.

She set the bipod on the rails and rested the barrel on her forearm. She sighted the target, lifted the crosshairs an inch above the target's head. She made sure her arm was comfortable and she put her finger on the trigger. She let her breath out and pulled the trigger.

The round hit the target square on the forehead.

She looked up at Dakota, who was looking at her shot through his own scope, when he lowered it, he had a smile on his face.

"You're better than I expected. But can you do this?" He told her as he set the target at 1000 yards, with the wind blowing to the left at 5 mph.

She grinned and nodded, "I can do that."

He looked at her in awe. She laughed at his expression.

She reloaded her Widow And got back in the same position as before.

Dakota was staring at her ass for some reason.

She ignored him and focused on the target. She took note of the wind, aimed the crosshairs to the top right of the target. She adjusted slightly, exhaled and fired.

Dakota was at a loss for words as he looked through his Black Widow's scope. She's gotten a bulls-eye at the center of the target's forehead.

"Holy...Shit..." He said as he lowered his Widow.

She looked up at him, she blushed again when she saw his face.

"You are a goddess with A Rifle!"

"Did I beat you?" She asked, grinning.

"No, it's just that when you said you had little experience was an exaggeration."

She smiled at him, "Perhaps."

"That Rifle is the right one for you, then." Dakota told her, grabbing her shoulder and pulling her in tight at his side,smiling.

"You're the right one for me." Tela told him as she returned a loving smile while she looked at him.

He chuckled heartily, "And so are you."

Their arms found their places on each other and touched foreheads as they looked at the other's eyes. The gun fire around them faded as they enjoyed each other. Dakota, again, lost himself in the two beautiful jewels in front of him. Soon, their emotions built up, overcame, and their lips sealed.

* * *

**There's the birthday chapter! There will be some sexy times in the next!**

**Thanks for Reading and Please! Leave a Review!**

**~Dark**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Asari Spectre**

**Chapter 11**

**Hey! Here's Chapter 11! Be Advised, there is *SEX* at the beginning! Don't get your keyboards, tablets, or phones all sticky! I'm sure you're gonna need them later!**

* * *

Dakota threw his shirt on the couch. He just got through being at the shooting range with his crew, having a competition with Garrus, Tela, and Thane on who was better with any type of sniper rifle, of course, Dakota won. Which took up the entire solar day, and he's tired.

Coming in behind him was Tela, she was out of her armor and in her commando suit. He didn't hear her take off her suit. She saw his muscular figure and that jumpstarted her horniness. She slowly walked up to him. He finally turned around to where she was right there.

"Oh!" He said as he scanned her up and down, "This is my other birthday present?"

She smiled seductively, biting her lip.

He reached up to grasp her breasts. She kissed him furiously as they started their love-making. Dakota rubbed her nipples with his thumbs as they never broke off their kiss. Tela caressed her lover's face while he played with her toys.

Soon, Tela's emotions got the better of her and she broke off the kiss. She pushed him onto the bed, got down on her knees and awaited the bulging mountain in her man's pants. She unbuttoned it slowly. Teasing her partner. She unzipped them and the member sprang to life through his boxers. She drooled and felt her azure dripping more.

She surprised him by taking it in whole. She sucked, licked, bobbled on the man's cock, emitting moans and grunts from him. She continued to do so until he was finally close.

"Oh god...oh god...I'm getting close!"

She got the message and readied for the ejection by stroking his member faster while hovering over it. She felt him tensing up so she opened her mouth and the hot fluids shot into her mouth. She savored the seed in her mouth. She looked up at him, who was smiling and she licked her lips.

"I want to try something different." She told him.

She climbed up to him to where her Azure was in his face. He got the cue and shot his tongue into her love canals. She screamed when he did so. He licked the rim, sending pulses throughout her body reinforced by moans and yells. A few more moments, he found her G-spot and hit it hard, sending squeals out of her. Then she hit her climax and bathed Dakota in her honey. He licked it off of her. Causing her to collapse on top of him. He took the opportunity and licked her again. Making her jump.

"Damn it! Quit!"

Dakota laughed.

They continued for a good two hours before energy ran out of them.

The couple laid beside each other as they breathed heavily, panting.

"You look flawless." Dakota told her, smiling. He looked at her heaving breasts as she breathed.

She smiled back, "So do you."

"I could call this one of the best birthdays of my life."

"Why?" She asked.

"You." Was his answer.

She smiled lovingly at him, then pulled him in for a kiss.

"Commander, The Reaper IFF is causing some instability in some of our systems, you will need to take the shuttle for the next mission until it can sort out."

Dakota groaned, "Alright, EDI."

He turned to Tela, "I got to go, Be safe, my love."

"You as we'll, Dakota." She told him.

"If anything happens, make sure you keep a gun by your side." He told her, slightly concerned.

She nodded, "I will."

They kissed one last time and Dakota got up and got dressed. He threw on his armor and before he exited the room, he was being called. He looked behind him to look at Tela.

"I love you." She told him.

"I love you too." He replied, smiling.

Dakota walked out and Tela was alone again. She hated being alone. She got out of the bed and got into her commando suit again then walked toward the elevator. She waited until the elevator came to her and she pressed the button for the CIC.

The elevator arrived and she immediately headed for the armory. She entered and Jacob wasn't at his post. She wondered where he had went, probably with Dakota. She went over to the table that had her Katana and her Carnifex, along with a couple of thermal clips. She headed back to the elevator and went back into the cabin. She grabbed her datapad off of his desk and sat on the couch. She strolled through her e-mail and such until the ship shook and the alarms went off.

"EDI, what's happening!?" She asked the AI.

"_Collectors have boarded the Ship. Engines are disabled._"

"Shit."

Tela grabbed her Katana and holstered her Carnifex. She knew they would come up here eventually. She went into the bathroom and locked the door. She sat in the corner with her shotgun aiming at the door. She started sweating, she could hear screams and gunfire from below.

"Oh, Dakota. Where are you?" She asked to herself, silently weeping.

She was actually scared, she felt alone and she was cornered if they came up here. She started crying. She needed Dakota. Her man, who would protect her. Her shotgun started shaking as her fear slowly rose. She heard the doors of the cabin open and heavy footsteps. She listened as they stopped by the desk. She started shaking even more. She held her mouth closed with her free hand as she tried to silence herself. The footsteps started again, but closer to the door. She has never been so afraid in her life.

The door was blown open and Tela screamed as a scion entered, roaring as she fired her shotgun into it. It moved closer and closer. It swung its gun arm at her and Tela's world went black.

* * *

**Uh-oh! Someone's in trouble! What will Dakota do when he finds out? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Yes, I know. It was short, but I'll make up for it in the next!**

**Thanks for reading and please review this chapter!**

**I'm going to do two endings for this one! I think you know what happens in one of them!**

**~Dark**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Asari Spectre**

**Chapter 12**

**Hey guys!**

**Like I said in Chapter 11, there was going to be two endings! This one is the good one, so don't worry! The other ending will be named "Alternate ending"!**

**Anyway, Here's Chapter 12!**

* * *

Dakota ran straight for the for elevator in the cargo bay by the time the shuttle landed and the doors opened, faster than anyone seen. He punched in the button for the Cabin.

The doors opened and Dakota sprinted in, he saw scion dripping on the floor from the bathroom, he looked inside and saw the door blown open and saw only Purple blood along with a Katana Shotgun and a Carnifex.

Rage slowly filled up in him. His hands clenched as his eyes flared an old fire. He headed back to the elevator and pressed for the CIC.

The elevator arrived and Koda went to the Comm room, he heard Miranda yelling, "You lost everyone!? And damn near lost the ship too!?"

He walked in and everybody looked at him, "Shut the Fuck up, Miranda. It wasn't his fault." He told her in the same old menacing voice that scared everybody.

They all stared at him in fear, even Garrus, he never heard Dakota sound like that.

She backed down with an expression of fear on her face.

"Joker. are you okay?" He asked the pilot who was sitting on the table.

"Yeah, the Reaper IFF is good and ready to go. We can go through the Omega 4 Relay whenever you want." He told him.

"Dakota, are you okay?" Garrus asked.

Dakota still had rage in him, he let a visible tear escape, "The Collectors have taken the one and only that matters more than you think to me. I'm going to blow their asses to Hell, back, and there again. I don't give a fuck what Illusive Shit-man says. I'm going to get her back and blow that base to the motherfucking hell. Whether you all are with me or not." He told them, with his eyes blazing with wildfires.

"Aw, what the hell, I'm down." Garrus told him.

"As am I." Thane commented.

"I'm with you, Dakota." Tali told him.

"Commander." Jacob told him as he saluted.

"I will stand by your side, Dakota." Samara said.

And everyone else told him the same thing. He smiled, at least he didn't scare them away. The only thing on his mind right now was Tela. And he was going to kick some Collector ass while he's getting her back.

* * *

Dakota, by himself, stepped off the Crashed Normandy as he walked menacingly into the base with his M-5 in hand, Black Widow, and Tela's M-15 Vindicator.

He looked to the side to see Jacob, Jack and Tali walking to their side.

He continue on until he saw Tali in the vents, she stopped.

"_Dakota, something is blocking to way, do you see a way in?_"

"Yeah, One minute."

He pressed a button on a hologram interface and the vent shot out air as it was open.

"_Thanks, moving on._"

Dakota went on ahead. He encountered two collectors, he took them both down with one shot each. He didn't have time for bullshit. He knows he can get her back.

Again, Tali was blocked and Dakota found her way.

Koda moved on until he came upon a large chamber crawling with collectors.

"Screw this shit." He told himself.

He took out Tela's Vindicator and shot them off, one by one,

Tela had shown him a little bit of training with assault rifles since Austin taught her some tips on Sniping.

Her Vindicator was heavily modified but very deadly.

Harbinger joined the fray after Dakota took out its troops. The mutated drone shot toward him.

Dakota holstered the M-15 and took out his Black Widow. He held the gun by the barrel as the drone entered melee range. Dakota swung and He got a hit. The drone went flying into the ground. Dakota pointed his widow in one hand at the downed Harbinger.

"Night Night, Motherfucker."

And he pulled the trigger.

He holstered his Widow and Brought his Pistol back into the fray, reloaded it and pressed the button to open the vent for Tali.

The Commander reached the massive double doors after activating the last vent.

"I'm outside the doors. Open 'em whenever you can."

Dakota continued taking out Collectors as they came. Finally, the doors were opened and He backed in, shooting a couple more collectors before the doors closed.

"Everybody all right?" He asked them.

His crew confirmed they were fine until this,

"Commander, you may want to take a look at this!" Miranda told him.

He walked over to find himself in a large room with pods stacked along the walls. They saw a colonist but then, when Dakota looked a couple over...

He immediately ran to the pod he was looking at,

"Get everybody out! Go! Go! Go!" He told the crew.

The team mates got to work while Dakota tore off the pod's door. An Asari slipped into his arms as he caught her.

"Tela...Tela..." He told her, voice cracking.

She opened her eyes and saw Dakota. She threw her arms around him tightly and cried.

"Dakota...!"

He returned the embrace, "It's okay...it's okay..."

She was in her Commando suit. It was torn in a couple of spots, but she was fine. The team managed to get everyone out of the pods.

Tela continued crying for a good five minutes. Koda stroked her back, no telling what's she been through.

"I shouldn't have left you...I'm sorry..." Dakota told her, with his own tears flowing down his cheeks.

She looked up at her rescuer, and pulled him in for a desperate and passionate kiss.

"I'm Fine, Dakota. You came so fast..." She told him, her eyes were bloodshot from the heavy crying she has shed.

"I'm going to make these fuckers pay for what they've done."

"Then go do it." She told him.

She, then, looked into his eyes, they were burning that old fire she has only seen at Benning.

"Here." He told her as he handed her beloved M-15 to Tela.

She took it, and reloaded it. Dakota gave her some thermal clips.

"Can you escort the team back to the Normandy?"

She gave him a glare, "I'm staying with you."

"Tela, you just got out of a pod. You need medical attention to make sure you are okay, for my sake." He told her, his eyes gave her the loving concern and care he had for her. She nearly fainted at the sight of them.

"Where is it?"

"On the base, Crashed."

She looked at him.

"I'll explain later."

She nodded.

They both headed over to the waiting team mates and crew.

"Dr. Chakwas, Tela is going to escort you and the crew back to the Normandy." Dakota told them, "Joker, What's the Normandy's Status?"

"_If you want a pickup, you'll have to go back._"

"Joker, Tela here, send me the coordinates and I'll meet you there."

"_Tela? You're alive? Thank God! Anyway, here you go._"

Tela tapped at her Omni-Tool a couple of minutes, "Got 'em."

She walked up to Dakota and Pulled him in for a deep kiss.

"Come back to me in one piece. Please." She asked of him when they separated.

"I will, I made a promise." He told her, caressing her face with a hand.

She smiled and nodded.

"Alright, People! Let's go!" She told the crew.

They trotted off the other way.

"Let's blow this base to Hell." He told the rest of his team.

"Hell Yeah." Jack commented.

* * *

Dakota groaned as he woke up. His chest was hurting like hell, he looked and saw a large piece of debris laying on top of him.

"Shit." He told himself.

He flared his Biotics and lifted it off. He got up and looked around to see Thane pinned under debris.

"Thane, Thane! You alright?" He asked the Drell as he lifted the piece off of him.

Thane rolled and looked at him, "Yes."

Dakota nodded and looked behind him, and saw Garrus laying there. Not moving.

"Fuck, Garrus!" He yelled as he ran over to the Turian.

Dakota rolled him onto his back, Garrus opened his eyes, grinning.

Koda nudged him, "You Bastard, don't do that to me!"

The Turian laughed as Dakota helped him up.

Dakota heard a buzzing sound and looked to their right to see swarms heading towards them.

"Oh Shit, Go!" He told them, pushing Garrus ahead while he pulled his M-5 out.

They started running as the swarms chased the trio. Dakota looked through a hallway to only be occupied by Collectors. He shot a couple of them before running again. He saw the Normandy pull up with Tela in the doorway, shooting her M-15. She rained cover fire as the group sprinted toward the frigate.

Dakota turned and shot a couple more collectors before overheating. He holstered it and turned around again to run, but he gets shot in the back while he hit the ground. He felt his armor melting along with his Shield batteries.

"DAKOTA!" Tela yelled as she reloaded and took down the approaching Collectors.

"Fuck." He told himself.

Koda forced himself to get up and use his remaining energy to get to the Normandy. He ran and ran, part of the bridge fell away and he had to do a running jump.

Time seemed to slow down as His foot left the remaining bridge as he jumped for the Normandy. Tela dropped her gun and flared her Biotics as she grabbed him and brought him aboard.

She hugged him tightly as she shed tears.

"You made it...you made it...!" She said through her watery eyes.

"Yes...I did." He replied after returning the embrace, "But we still have a lot more to go."

She smiled at him and reeled him in for a deep, passionate kiss.

* * *

**Well, there's the good ending! Sorry for the rush!**

**Thank you so much for the support and reviews you all have given me! It was great writing this one! I will be continuing it to Mass Effect 3 when I finish "Dragon Age: The Helldiver Saga - The Blight"! If you haven't checked it out, head on over there! You won't regret it!**

**The next Chapter is a the "Other" Ending! If you cannot, I repeat, cannot deal with Tela dying, then please! For your sake, Do not read it! It's just a way for people to see how he would react if he didn't get there in time! I'm going to try to make it intense too!**

**~Dark**


	13. Alternate Ending Chapter

**The Asari Spectre**

**Alternate Ending**

**Hey People, who are reading this! Yes, I mean you.**

**I mentioned in Chapter 12 and I will, again, tell you;**

**Please do not read this chapter if it will ruin it for you! I do not want to "scare" you away! Don't say you haven't been warned! If you didn't read this, then it's on you!**

**Here you go! I beg you, do not read if it will destroy you in any way!**

* * *

Another Wine bottle hits the floor and shatters. It was thrown by a torn Commander. Who has just lost the one and only lover of his life. He was destroyed in ways he could and never will recover from, no matter the therapy.

He had watched his Tela Vasir melt in front of his very eyes in the pod she was in, scarring him for life. The Commander didn't get the pod open He will always have nightmares, nothing will stop them from taking him over. He has soaked his desk with overwhelming tears. He didn't care. Nothing in the universe mattered to him but His Asari.

He opens another, gulps it down, and throws it to the hard cabin floor, sending shards flying around the room.

"_Commander, I detect there is something wrong, can I help?_" EDI asked him.

"No, EDI. Just leave me in peace. Please." He replied in a croaky, tried, cracked voice.

"_Understood. Logging you out._"

"Good. Keep it that way." He told himself.

He had lost count of all the bottles he had drank and thrown. He was too busy grieving for his loved one and trying to drown away all of the pain, which he knew that no alcohol could dull the hurt he was experiencing and his cybernetics wouldn't allow them. She was the only reason why he kept going, and now, he didn't have a purpose. He knew his life ended after walking out of that base.

He took another unopened bottle and took the cap off. He downed the drink, and again, destroyed the bottle to the floor.

He wasn't the only one affected. Miranda was unhappy, she lost someone who was a friend and similar to her.

Jack was the same way, she never had someone who could step up to her and hit back whenever she taunted somebody. She added Tela to another emotional scar to her list.

Garrus thought they had lost a great marksman. She was deadly efficient with her Vindicator and her Widow.

Samara HAD to be affected. He knew she liked Tela as a student and, perhaps, another daughter. Samara and Tela were very similar. Fantastic bodies, deadly skill with weapons, and heavy Biotics.

Dr. Chakwas knew how he would feel too. She tried comforting him, only to bring her her own tears, she knew Dakota loved Tela to the very soul and brim. Losing a lclose loved one was something She will never experience and know. She left Dakota to his mourning by his request. He didn't want to burden her with his loss.

Joker was depressed about losing her, also. He liked her by her cockiness and her tough-As-Nails personality. He blamed himself for not getting them to the Collector base in time. Dakota told him not to worry about for it was his fault for not running fast enough.

He took Tela's Carnifex laying next to him. He examined the clip, it had one round left.

The Commander had no reason to live at this point. Fuck the Illusive Man , Fuck the Galaxy, Fuck it all. He held the pistol to his skull.

"Sorry, Tela... I love you, forever and always." He told himself, tears pouring like a waterfall. He placed his finger on the kill-Switch.

And The Trigger was pulled.

* * *

**Man! That was tough writing this small piece of an ending! **

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review on what you think!**

**Thank you again for the support my fellow followers and reviewers have provided me with! It was great, writing this story!**

**~Dark**


	14. Back In Action

**The Asari Spectre**

**Chapter 13 - Back In Action (The Alternate Chapter doesn't count.)**

**Hey guys! And I'm back with the Asari Spectre, moving on to Mass Effect 3!**

**Due to school and other events not allowing game time, I'm having to write the story from memory, so if I miss anything, then I probably didn't remember it.**

**Like I said, I'm back, and ready more!**

* * *

Dakota sat on the edge of his bed with his data pad, scrolling through information feeds in his prison of a room.

His mind was constantly thinking about Vasir. The love of his life. He wondered where she was, what, and how she was doing. Probably killing mercs. He chuckled at the thought.

He looked over upon hearing his door open to see a burly man to walk through and salute;

"Commander," the man said.

"You're not supposed to call me that anymore, James," Dakota said as he stood.

"Not supposed to salute you, either, come on, The defense committee wants to see you."

"Sounds important," Dakota said as he looked and threw the data pad onto the bed, then following James back out the door into the busy corridors of Alliance Headquarters in London. Officers and Marines alike heading one way or another, and there was a lot of them too.

"What did they want?" Dakota asked.

"Donno, they just asked to see you."

He nodded, and focused ahead. He filtered out a familiar man in the passing officers as he walked up to the Commander.

"Anderson," Dakota greeted with a smile.

"Dakota," the Captain greeted him back, smiling as well.

They shook hands and hugged, then began to head off.

"You look good, maybe a little soft around the edges," Anderson said with a grin as they moved, patting the Commander's stomach.

"It takes time to get used to the soft beds and hot foods," Dakota replied.

"I believe it."

"What's the hurry around here?" Dakota asked.

"Hackett's mobilizing the fleets. Something big is headed out way," he said to the man as he climbed stairs.

Dakota stopped on the first step, "The Reapers?"

"We don't know, not for sure."

"Who else would it be?"

* * *

**Just an announcement!**

**Sorry for it being so short, I can't leave only A/Ns, so...**

**And I'm not going to do that child nightmare crap thingy, either.**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you tune in for more!**

**~Dark**

**Story List:**

**Mass Effect:  
- A Doctor's Man  
- Hearts Over Minds  
~ The Asari Spectre  
- To Love a Quarian**

**Skyrim:  
- Between a Mother and Daughter**

- ?  
NEXT - A World Upside Down


	15. Reunion

**The Asari Spectre**

**Chapter 14**

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter for my beloved series of Tela Vasir! In this one, I'm making up for the very short chapter before! I hope I do more than make up for it!**

**Also, My writing, for those who has only been following this fanfic, has evolved and is different than the earlier writing. Hopefully, you'll find it better and more gripping!**

* * *

Explosions going on, lasers obliterating whatever they were hitting, and a round whizzed by Dakota's head.

"Shit!" He cursed.

He injected a new clip, then popped out of cover, seeing five cannibals.

The Commander fired bursts at three, and took them down before having to duck under cover.

He glanced over at Anderson, whom was ducked beneath protection as well by the downed gunship. The Captain glanced back.

"I hope they get here in time! I'm running out!" He shouted over the gunfire, then popped back out to empty his mag into one more.

"You're telling me!" Anderson replied, then did the same as Dakota, and placed precise shots on four more cannibals who joined the fray, all fell.

_"Damn!" Dakota thought._

Then, six more came down in pods, and exploded. Revealing the monsters.

But, they didn't get very far as a ship sped over, unleashing missiles and destroying the troopers.

Dakota and Anderson looked, and smiled.

The ship turned around as it decreased in altitude towards a small ramp.

On the side, it said 'Normandy SR2' in Alliance colors of which consisted of blue, black, and white.

The Cargo bay doors began to open up.

"C'mon! Let's go!" Dakota said with a smile as he took off.

He sprinted with Anderson close behind. He vaulted over a low wall, and continued.

They made it up the ramp as the cargo bay doors were connected with the ramp, revealing Kaidan and two other Marines.

The Biotic extended his hand, and Dakota took it as Kaidan pulled him up onto the ship.

He turned around to face Anderson, "Are you coming?"

The Captain shook his head, "No, I'm not."

"Why not?"

"You've seen those men back there. A lot like them are out in this mess, and they need a leader," Anderson said to him.

Dakota thought about it, he was right.

"Alright, what am I suppose to do?"

"Go to the Citadel, talk to the Council! Get them to help us."

"Aw, shit, the council?"

"Yes...Commander," Anderson replied, pulling out and throwing Dakota's tags to him.

And he caught them. He looked, before putting the steel pieces into his pocket.

"I'll bring back what I can, more than enough to free Earth of its new inhabitants," the Commander said to the Captain.

The captain nodded with a grin, "Good Luck, Dakota."

"You too, sir," Dakota said as he repeated the motion.

Anderson turned tail, and took off down the ramp.

Dakota turned as well, along with Kaidan.

"Welcome aboard, Commander," Kaidan said to him.

He smiled at the biotic, "Thanks."

"Where are we going?" A voice ringed in front of him.

Koda looked to see James fast-walking up to them.

"What are we doing?" He asked again.

"Well, we can't stay," Kaidan said to him.

"We aren't fighting?" James asked in disbelief.

"We will, another time," Dakota said as he made his way around the Latino with both men following, "But, first, we have to get to the Citadel. Get help for the fight."

Dakota turned the corner when he reached the consoles in front of the elevator.

"Commander, you've got a message from Admiral Hackett," came a familiar voice through the intercom.

"Joker, is that you, you skinny bastard?" Dakota asked with a smile.

"Yep! Alive and kicking!"

"You can't kick shit," The Commander said before laughing, "Ok, seriously, pass me the message," he said after calming down.

"Screw you, Commander! Thanks a lot for crushing my dreams!" The Pilot said to him.

The three men, along with the Commander laughed once more.

Then, they paid attention to the face of the admiral on the screen in front of them.

It was in static.

_"Com...ander...Earth...s...lost...They...cut...tho ugh...our...defenses..."_

Dakota nodded, understanding.

_"...Go...to...Alliance...Outpost...on...Mars..."_

"Yes, Sir."

_"Good...luck...Hackett...out."_

Koda clapped his hands, "Alright, suit up! We're going to Mars, got that, Joker?"

"Roger that. After this, I'm kicking your ass!"

"We'll see how long that'll take," Dakota said with a grin.

* * *

The Commander, Kaidan, and James stepped out of the Shuttle.

"How long 'tip that storm hits?" Dakota asked.

"An hour, tops," James replied.

And there they were. Mars.

The red gravel was crushed underneath the boots of the three marines as they moved.

The dust was kicked up in the air by the distant storm, spraying the men's screens with tiny, red particles.

The temperature a boiling hundred degrees, but was regulated by the cooling and heating systems of their armor.

Dakota retained his original load out of his weapons; His Phalanx, and his Beloved Black Widow. He brought a standard Avenger Assault Rifle just in case.

Kaidan had a custom M-5 Predator, told to have an extended clip, and well as more stopping power.

James packed a LMG of a N7 Typhoon, and a Katana Shotgun.

They dropped onto a road leading off to the left. To the right, was a dead Marine with a Mantis at his side.

"Check him out, I'm going over here and see what we've got," Dakota said as he pulled out his M-98.

He injected a new clip, then walked off.

His mind was on someone extremely special. He has been thinking of her the entire time he was imprisoned on Earth, wondering what and how she was doing. Having no contact outside of Earth, He worried from time to time, but he knew she was a very tough girl, and she could handle herself.

Dakota looked to the left as the road turned in the direction, and saw this;

A few Marines, kneeled down side by side on both knees with hands behind heads that were bowing.

The next thing was, a Hornet SMG pointing at the back of the skull. One press of the trigger and the round entered and exited out the other side. The marine's lifeless body went limp as he fell forward with the shot.

The man behind continued doing it to the others. He was wearing a very familiar combination of colors. Orange and White. Cerberus.

"Holy fuck, they're executing them!" James said, rushing forward.

Kaidan and Dakota ran forward too.

"Kaidan, charge," he said to the biotic, putting his M-98 back in the holster on his back.

He nodded with a grin, "Let the fun begin, eh?"

"On three. James, you can provide cover fire."

"Got it, Commander," came the Latino's response.

"Kaidan? One, Two, Three!" Dakota said as he changed his gaze from the L2 to the executor.

Both men fired up their biotics, tensed up, then unleashed their power.

Dakota threw his arms up together while he biotically changed and smashed the man into the Cerberus vehicle behind. Leaving the man in a crushed state.

He spun to the side, facing another soldier, who was in melee range.

Throwing a few, hard jabs at the chest, flared in biotics as he grabbed the stunned soldier by the shoulder, pulled back his other arm with a clenched, biotically-fueled fist, then pressed it forward.

The hit sent the soldier flying with a huge dent in his armor into the valley below.

Kaidan ducked underneath a swing, came back up with a biotic uppercut. The trooper was sent up vertically, then came back down with Kaidan spun to the side with a backhand, biotic fist, slamming the trooper into the hard rock of a nearly-straight up rise. The impact instantly killed the man when his back connected to the stone.

"You didn't save any for me!" James pouted as he walked up to the two biotics.

Kaidan and Dakota chuckled, "Don't worry, I'm sure there's more ahead," Kaidan said to him.

"I sure hope so," James replied.

"Let's move," Dakota said.

The three men took off towards the outpost, only to find more resistance.

Three for three.

Dakota snapped his left arm up to block a swing, and grabbed the arm with his free before twisting and turning it, causing the trooper to buckle in pain to the ground on his knees.

"Ah!' The man cried out.

"Aw, shut up, you big baby, I died," Dakota said, pulling his Phalanx out and firing.

* * *

Kaidan struck the pistol out of the trooper's hand, and sent a blow to the chin, staggering him back. The biotic flared in juice, and sent the man out of his misery with a kick.

* * *

James parried every hit being thrown at him. He dodged side to side as he remembered his training in hand-to-hand.

He kept out of harm's way until he spotted a vulnerability point.

He grabbed the man's arm, and jerked him towards the Latino, then snapping his neck after stopping him.

* * *

Koda passed his hands by each other as he shook off dust. He looked and saw the other two men ready to move on.

"Alright, Into the outpost," he said as he pulled out his Phalanx.

The trio moved indoors, and the Commander walked over to a small control, tapped at it.

The door closed and the oxygen entered, then the platform they were on, went up.

Everybody took their helmets off, and Kaidan, had a question.

"What the hell is Cerberus doing here?"

"Hell, if I know," James replied.

"I don't know either, but we're going to find out," Dakota said to him.

"Do you know anything about them being here at the outpost?" Kaidan asked.

"No, I don't," Koda simply answered.

"You were with them," Kaidan said.

"Yeah, I WAS. After the Collector base, I cut off from them."

"He's right, He was under constant surveillance back on Earth, there's no way he could have contacted anyone," James backed him.

"And You should know better than that," Dakota told him.

Kaidan bowed his head while the elevator stopped, "I know...I'm sorry, it's just that..."

He was cut off by the sound of gunfire. The three men took off into cover.

Koda told them to hold before peeking out.

He saw the door of the air conditioning vent come off with one, two, Asari slipping out and onto the floor below, followed by a man in black.

They turned around as three Cerberus troopers came falling out. One in a white, armored lab coat hybrid, unleashed a singularity, capturing them, while the other Asari in blue and white, and the man, pulled out pistols.

The Asari placed a deadly shot to the head on one, while the man did the same, but he had a different kind of pistol. One that Koda has never seen before.

Dakota exited cover with a smile, followed by an eager James with his weapon up. Dakota eased him.

"Calm down, lieutenant, they're with us," Dakota said to him, raising his hand to push the gun down.

James lowered his gun even more afterwards.

The one in the blue and white armor turned around, and Dakota's smile grew even larger.

He began to increase his pace towards her, "Tela?!"

Her face lit up, tears coming to her eyes, "Dakota?" Then, she began to run to him, "Dakota!"

They met in the middle in arms. Tela had her water running down her cheeks, and Dakota was doing the same.

Tela and Dakota were not known for crying in front of their teammates. But ones like The Asari in the armored coat, Liara, and Kaidan, knew how much Dakota and Tela meant to each other.

But, the other two, The man by Liara and James, could guess.

It felt like heaven to hold Tela in his arms. He has missed her so much...

To Tela, it was her world to see him again, and to throw her arms around.

"I've missed you for so long...!" Tela cracked.

"I've missed you even more," Dakota said as they looked back at each other, hands uniting.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Hackett ordered us to swing by here," Dakota replied.

"Yeah, why is Cerberus here?" Kaidan asked as he stepped up.

"The same reason we're all here," Liara said.

"They're here for the Prothean Archives," the man said.

Dakota got a better look at the man, and recognized who is was.

"Wait, Brandon?" He asked as his hands left Tela.

The Man smiled as he recognized Dakota, "Woah, Dakota?"

"Hey, man!" Koda said as he shook hands and hugged Brandon.

"It's been helluva long time," Brandon said with a smile.

"It has," Dakota replied, "We'll get acquainted later, right now, we need to figure out why Cerberus is here," he said as he looked at Liara.

"Yeah, we have a question, and we're looking for the answer," James said.

Liara motioned them over towards a window, looking out to a building isolated away from the main outpost.

"We've found a Prothean super weapon," she put it simply.

"A Superweapon?" Kaidan asked.

Brandon stepped to Liara's side, "It's a blueprint. A schematic. We can build it if we had the resources."

"Something Cerberus would be interested in," Tela said.

An explosion shook the facility. They all looked outside to see two trams on two lines heading towards the building.

"Looks like The Alliance is putting up a fight," Koda said.

"And it's time to show 'em that we mean business!" James agreed eagerly.

"Not right this time, Lieutenant," Dakota stopped him.

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

"You heard me. Get back to the shuttle, we'll need someone to drive it in case something goes down."

The Latino hesitated, then spun around towards the elevator with Dakota walking over to a small panel to lower him down.

Then, another explosion occurred, only in the room they're in.

"We got company!" Tela yelled out.

Everybody ran to cover.

Dakota peeked out from behind a vehicle, and saw three Cerberus troops.

"Tela, Liara, one of you throw a singularity and put a warp in it," Dakota told the two ladies, who were behind a large crate across from him.

"Got it!" Tela shot back.

"Understood!" Liara said as well.

Liara did the same as earlier, she charged up her biotics, then lifted her arm.

He saw the Cerberus troopers get snatched off their feet as the black hole sucked them in.

Tela charged hers, and threw a small lump of a warp into the singularity. It didn't take, but a second for the void to become unstable, then exploded. It sent the Cerberus troopers out in pieces.

Everybody checked to make sure there were no more, and it was clear.

"Now, let's find a way up there..." Kaidan said.

"Over here," Brandon said as he made his way past the L2 biotic.

Dakota looked and saw a malfunctioning elevator.

"Oh, yeah, you're an engineer. There's nothing you can't fix," the Commander said with a grin as the man kneeled in front of the column of the panel.

"Serves us well, doesn't it?" He replied, looking at him with a grin, then back.

"You're Brandon, right? How did you and the Commander meet?"

"We're both N7. Taught under Captain Anderson, how is the old man anyway?" Brandon asked as he stopped and looked at Dakota.

"He stayed back on Earth. He's going to be leading the resistance against the current inhabitants," Koda answered.

"Damn! The reapers are already there?!" He asked.

Dakota nodded, "None of us wanted to leave, but he was right. Without help, The war's already over."

"M!" He grunted in pain as he spun around and begun working on the elevator.

Liara was worried and walked over to him, "What's wrong?"

"My family's on Earth. My Father, mother, sister!" He said in a slightly cracked voice.

Everybody stared at him in disbelief.

"Damn!" Kaidan commented with frown.

"Oh...!" Liara said as well, kneeling down next him, "I'm...I'm so sorry...!"

"Hey, it's not your fault, Liara, It's the Reapers," he said in a sincere tone.

"And we're going to bring them down," Dakota backed him.

"Into Hell," Tela finished.

"You hadn't changed," Dakota said to her, smiling, "I love that."

She grinned back, "I wouldn't be who I am without you."

"Me as well," he replied.

"Oh, you two are together?" Brandon asked in surprise as he stood up and dusted his hands off, facing them.

"Yes, Sir, we are," Dakota said as he wrapped his arm around Tela's neck and pulled her close, kissing the side of her forehead.

"Damn it, Dakota, you aren't copying me, are ya?" Brandon said with a grin.

The Commander's eyes went wide, "Wait, You and Liara?"

Liara stepped to Brandon's side with a smile, "Yes, Commander."

Brandon looked from Liara to Dakota and Tela, still grinning, shrugging, "Hey, She's beautiful and smart, I couldn't ask for more. She's perfect."

Dakota gave him a nod and a smile, "You two make the match. You did have a fascination for Protheans."

"And I still do," Brandon replied.

"We'll talk more later, for now, we have a mission to do," Dakota said as he brought his arm back from Tela.

* * *

**And there you go!**

**Brandon is an OC by request. I'm going to add a lover for poor old Kaidan. He deserves some loving too, doesn't he? (No Homo.) it's probably going to be a character I had planned for 'Living in Hell on Earth', but couldn't get to, for those who has read that one.**

**I hope the long chapter was more than enough to make up for the previous! This is going to be a good ride!**

**Thanks for reading, and please, leave a review!**

**~Dark**

**Story List:**

**Mass Effect:  
- A Doctor's Man  
- Hearts Over Minds  
~ The Asari Spectre  
- To Love a Quarian**

**Skyrim:  
- Between a Mother and Daughter  
- Adventurous Admiration  
NEXT - ?  
- A World Upside Down**


	16. Cerberus Exterminator

**The Asari Spectre**

**Chapter 15 - Cerberus Exterminator**

**Hey guys!**

**After a long, hard dilemma, I finally decided how to continue 'The Asari Spectre' with or without OCs, and I chose the OCs. It's refreshing for me to create new characters, it makes it more interesting for me, so I can bring in better content.**

**I apologize to those who doesn't want the OCs, but I've got to go with it. But! I'm going to focus mostly on Dakota and Tela!**

**Enough of my drivel, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Dakota put a finger to his lips as the group approached the open double doors.

He peeked around the corner, and saw one Cerberus trooper standing there by a few pipes going up into the ceiling, guarded by bar rails going to the right, disappearing around the corner.

He turned back to the squad, and pointed at Brandon. Motioning him over.

The Engineer walked over to him silently.

Dakota neared his ear, and whispered; "There's a trooper right there, there's probably another along the rails, so, when you take him out, I'll kill the other. Then, the rest of the team can move in."

He nodded, "Got it."

Another thing on Brandon, is that he carried a curved sword, a katana, on his back in a holster towards his left. Which signifies him as an left-handed assassin.

Brandon went around the corner, crouching as he made his way over behind the pipes.

Dakota turned back to rest of the group, and held up an open palm. Then, he did the same as Brandon, crouching and walking silently over.

The Commander walked along the rails, and indeed, spotted another Cerberus trooper standing on the other side, facing away, of a small, gray box of a machine.

He looked back at Brandon, and nodded, The Engineer nodded back, quietly unsheathing his Katana.

Dakota turned back to the trooper, making sure he was still there, held up his hand with three fingers up. One finger went down, another, then he struck.

He reached out and grabbed the Cerberus trooper by the arm, flared in biotics, brought him down on the machine before taking one straight hand, and coming down face first.

Dakota looked over at Brandon, who just finished by slitting the throat of his victim, and the trooper fell to the ground with a pool of blood appearing shortly after. Brandon holstered his Katana.

Then, the rest of the squad moved in silently.

Dakota peeked around the pipes again, and saw one more trooper, who apparently hasn't noticed what went on yet, standing in the doorway, looking down at whatever was in his view.

He looked and smiled at Tela, who was curious of his looking.

The Commander nudged his head towards the opening.

The Spectre moved in front of him, and looked out.

She saw the bizarre trooper, and smiled.

Again, Dakota held up the open palm to the others.

Tela crouched, and marched up the three steps leading to the right, then to the left.

She pulled out her newly-acquired M-5 Phalanx, aimed it at the head as she closed in, making sure to fire if he turns around.

Tela slowed her pace when she was within earshot.

She flared in biotics as she stood, grabbed both sides of the head, and twisted.

She lowered the now-deceased man onto the floor.

Dakota waved the squad on.

Kaidan and Liara went around the pipes as Brandon and Dakota took the steps.

When he got to her, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, then whispering, "That's my girl."

She smiled at him, "And you're my man."

He chuckled.

Then, a shot rattled through the air, and narrowly missed Tela.

"Shit!" Dakota said as he sidestepped behind cover of the door, lining up against the wall.

Tela was next to him, behind the doorway. With Brandon behind him.

Dakota pulled out his Avenger, and made sure it was loaded.

A few more rounds whizzed by, and Brandon drew his pistol. He peeked out and fired a few shots into a trooper in the opening.

Dakota switched his Avenger to his left hand while Liara peeked out, sent a burst of her Locust into a trooper who popped out of cover, and he went sprawling to the ground.

"There's two of them with shields heading our way!" Liara said.

The Commander looked, and saw two Cerberus Shield-Bearers down at the end of the hall heading towards them.

"Tela? Time for a little target practice," Dakota said with a grin.

She grinned back, holstering her Phalanx, and equipping her M-98 Widow.

"I've upgraded it to allow more shots," she said as she inserted a fresh clip.

"Nice," Dakota replied.

"Now, be quiet, and let me have a few kills," Tela said, grinning at the end.

Dakota chuckled.

"Alright, Liara, give her a biotic shield," Dakota said to her.

She nodded, then she fired up her biotics as she brought a shield to cover the door frame.

Tela sighted in through the hole of the Shield. And fired.

The powerful shot ringed through the hallway, and got a bullseye. Blood was spilled out of the back of the head as he fell back.

She cocked the Widow, and switched over to the other shield-bearer, and fired.

But, this time, the round hit the shield, but it went through. Killing him when it reached his heart.

Dakota spotted one more coming around the corner. He holstered his Avenger as Liara headed back to cover and Tela did the same.

"I got him," Dakota said, flaring his biotics.

Then, he stepped back, began running forward and took off.

It didn't take, but a second or two to reached his target.

He impacted against the shield, staggering the bearer back, he used his shield to keep him up. But, it was only too late as Dakota pulled his Phalanx out with a shot exiting.

He waved at his teammates, and they came out of cover.

* * *

After dealing with another hallway of troopers, the group was cut off, and had to go through a lad room which had a disturbing smell from decontamination, luckily, they were able to shut it down.

"Over here," Liara said as she made her way to the left of a room with three double doors, one in the middle, going off to the left, and the right.

Dakota and the others followed.

She led them to a small room that had monitoring screens, computers, and whatnot. She sat in a chair and began typing away.

"See if you can get us through that door," Dakota said.

"I'll try," she replied.

Kaidan looked and saw a woman on a screen, typing.

"Hey, who's that?" He asked.

Everybody looked.

"She's Dr. Eva Core, she got here a few weeks ago," Brandon answered.

"And she's a bitch, I'll give you that," Tela replied.

Dakota went with Tela's word, believing what she said, the doctor had the look to her anyway.

Then, Eva went out of the screen, moving to some destination she determined to reach.

The Commander turned back to Liara, who shook her head.

"What is it?" He asked.

"We're locked out, we'll have come in from the outside," she answered, "We can take that door," she said as she pointed to door on the right.

He nodded, "Alright then, we better get to it."

The Team exited the room, and made their way to the room before the exterior to Mars.

Dakota pulled out a blue, breathing respirator, and everyone else did the same.

Tela had a blue one, Brandon had a red, Kaidan had a blue, and Liara had a blue.

And Brandon noticed too.

"Aw, now, come on! I know someone likes red!"

Everybody laughed.

"Sorry, Brandy, it just separates you from the rest of us," Tela said with a grin.

He dropped his head, then looked up at her, "Yeah, it might be for the best."

"Come on, we got a Super-weapon to go after," Dakota said to them.

They exited the building and encountered a ladder going down. The Commander was the first to grab on and slide down.

He waited until everybody was with him. Then, continued on.

"Commander? That storm is causing interference. I've lost contact with the Normandy, what's your..." James said, but was cut off.

"James, repeat that last?" Dakota said as he motioned for everyone to go up on the next ladder.

"I said...what is..." Came another, yet static response. It couldn't finish.

"Shit, I lost contact with James," Dakota said through the comm, mounting the ladder, then going up.

"We're on our own, aren't we?" Tela said.

"Yep."

He reached the top with the others.

They all jumped over a small gap and came across a pair of double doors that had the looks of being forced open.

"I don't think those doors were supposed to be open," Tela commented.

"They were forced," Brandon said.

"Yeah, see the sides?" Dakota said, "Anyway, let's keep moving."

The group pulled out their preferred weapons at the expectancy of more enemies.

They moved into a dark room, and everybody turned on their flashlights.

The room was in a semi-circle, there was a walkway that ran along the curve wall. They moved with it until they came to the middle, and went down two staircases.

Dakota heard commotion behind the windows in front of them.

"Flashlights."

The lights were out, and the frame behind the windows went up. Revealing three Cerberus troopers. One was in the middle, standing down, while the other two were on both sides of him, pointing their guns into the dark room.

Everybody stood still, not moving a muscle.

"Fuck it," Dakota heard Brandon, he grinned.

He heard a click, followed by a shot.

The round was not normal, as it pierced the window, and hit the trooper in the middle.

The man staggered back, looking down at his chest, spotting a blinking red device.

"Say your prayers," he heard.

Then, the device exploded. Killing all three men, leaving a rather gory mess.

"Well, that worked," Dakota said.

"Impressive," Kaidan commented.

"Thank you, sir," Brandon said to him with a smile.

"Let's keep moving," Dakota told them.

They moved and vaulted over the low wall where the window once was, and to the right, was a small office.

Liara moved over to it, and everybody followed.

She sat in a chair, tapped at a computer for a few moments.

"This is the security office, this footage may show what happened," Liara said as she stood from the chair.

Above were three, small screens, and they began to play a video.

A Marine was typing on the computer that was playing the video, and another was standing behind to the left. He looked upon hearing footsteps and recognized who it was.

"Dr. Eva, I'll have the reports to you in a min..." He was cut off with a shot to the head by the Doctor.

Immediately after, she changed target and shot the other marine before he could react.

Liara stared in disbelief with her mouth agape.

"I guess we know how Cerberus got in," Dakota said as he bent over and turned the transmission off.

She turned to the side and leaned on the desk, looking down.

"I should have realized it when I met her, I was so focused on a way to stop the reapers..." Liara said with regret.

"Hey," Dakota said, putting a hand on her shoulder and spinning her around, "That's the only thing you should have been doing."

She looked at him, "I...don't know how you do it, with the galaxy riding on your shoulders, and all..."

Dakota smiled, looked at Tela, and motioned her over.

He wrapped his arm around her neck, "I think about the ones I Love, my family, my friends, how it would all turn out if I didn't try."

Tela leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek before letting him go.

Liara smiled, "I believe that what you believe."

Brandon came to her side, linking his hand with hers, "I believe this man, Liara, do you?"

She looked up at him, he had caring eyes, "I do believe," she said to him, her spirits rejuvenated.

"Then, let's get to it," Brandon said, leaving her hand and patting her on the back.

* * *

**And they're about to, too!**

**Anyway, I hope not too many of you are upset about the OCs. I know most of us are used to Canon.**

**I also think I put too much dialogue in this one, considering how time was during the mission.**

**Thanks for reading, and please, leave a review!**

**~Dark**

**Story List:**

**- A Doctor's Man  
- Hearts Over Minds  
~ The Asari Spectre  
NEXT - To Love A Quarian**


End file.
